


Not Happening 한국어 번역

by be_doomed



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angry Sex, Korean Translation, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_doomed/pseuds/be_doomed
Summary: 제인과 리암은 룸메이트입니다. 둘은 서로를 싫어합니다. (모든 대부분의 시간동안이나)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not Happening](https://archiveofourown.org/works/951609) by [scottmcniceass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottmcniceass/pseuds/scottmcniceass). 



> [scottmcniceass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottmcniceass) 작가님의 작품인 [Not Happening](https://archiveofourown.org/works/951609?view_adult=true) 을 번역했습니다. 
> 
> 번역 기간이 길어지는 바람에 원문과는 다르게 챕터를 나누게 되었습니다.  
> 　  
> 　  
> 　  
> 　

제인은 그의 기숙사 방 문을 두드리는 소리에 놀라 잠에서 깼다. 곧 뒤척거리며 몸을 뒤집고는 계속해서 노크를 해대는 방 문으로 눈을 돌렸다. 노크소리는 점점 더 커져 갔다. 제인은 이제 두 침대 사이 책상 위에 놓인 알람 시계에 시선을 두었다. 시계침이 _새벽 2시 32분_ 을 가리키고 있다는 걸, 직접 눈으로 보고도 믿을 수 없었다. 이 시간에 저렇게 문을 쾅쾅대는 것은 물론이고.

 

이런 적이 처음이 아니기에 오직 제인만이 이 현실을 받아들일 수 있었지만,

 

" _제인_ ," 누군가가 문 반대편에서 그를 불렀다. "제인, 빨리. 나 열쇠 잃어버렸어, 듣고 있는 거 다 아니까, 좀 들여보내달라고."

 

물론 그는 듣고 있었지만, 듣고 있지 않은 척 할 수도 있는 노릇이었다. 제인은 벽을 향해 몸을 돌리고 베개를 머리위로 끌어당겼다. 방을 정리할 때나 쓸모있는 점이긴 했지만 그는 언제, 어디서든 쉽게 잠에 들곤 했고 한 번 잠이 들면 깊게 자는 타입이었다.

 

솔직히 말해서, 제인은 첫 날부터 알고 있었어야 했다. 기숙사 방으로 들어가면서 어깨에 짊어진 무거운 상자들이 손에서 미끄러져 떨어지는 순간, 이미 누군가가 방 안에 있었다는 것을. 그것도 _방 곳곳에 자신의 소지품을 어질러 놓은 채로_. 방을 절반으로 나뉘는 선을 무시한 상태로 방 양쪽이 풀지 않은 짐들로 가득했다. 옷들은 부분적으로 접혀 두 침대 사이에 떨어져 있었고, 오른쪽 침대 끝에 있는 옷장의 서랍은 열려 있었다.

 

리암 페인은 망할 개새끼다.

 

리암이 달아오른 볼과 땀으로 젖은 이마를 번쩍이며 "미안, 미안해! 네가 조금 더 나중에 올 줄 알았거든. 그래서 내 짐을 치울 시간이 있을 거라 생각했는데," 라고 해대기에, 오직 제인만이 이 사실을 처음부터 _깨닫지 못 했다._

 

제인이 그 당시에 또 깨닫지 못한 것이 있다면, 그것은 단지 시작에 불과했다는 것이다.

 

이제 그는 다시 잠에 들 수가 없었다. 계속 잠에 들기 위해 노력했지만 리암이 계속 문을 두드렸기에, 불가능했다. 그는 결국 짜증이 난 채로 침대에서 몸을 일으켜 문을 열었다. 리암은 복도에서 싸구려 맥주와 짙은 향수 냄새를 풍기며 떨고 있었다. 복도의 흐릿한 불빛 가운데, 제인은 리암의 목에 있는 빨간 립스틱 자국을 발견했다. 그는 눈을 돌렸다.

 

"계속해서 날 방해해대면," 그가 경고했다. "네 얼굴에 주먹을 꽂을지도 몰라."

 

문이 닫히고 방은 다시 암흑에 잠겼다. "그럴 배짱도 없으면서." 리암이 무심하게 말했다. "어차피 피곤해서 바로 잘 거니까 걱정 마." 그가 하품을 하며 침대에 몸을 던졌다. 침대 프레임이 벽에 부딪히는 소리가 방 안을 뚫고 나올 정도로 크게 울렸다. "나도 네 소중한 8시간을 망치고 싶지는 않거든."

 

제인은 그런 리암을 바라보다가 곧 그의 침대로 올라가 다시 베개를 머리 위로 끌어당겼다. 물론 리암이 망할 잔디 깎는 기계처럼 코를 골기 때문이다. 그는 정말로 검진같은 것을 받아봐야 한다고, 제인은 생각했다. 병이 있는게 분명해 보였다. 아니면 아마도 그는 그것이 제인을 짜증나게 한다는 것을 알기 때문에 일부러 그러는 것일지도 모르겠다.

 

제인은 알코올향이 무겁게 감도는 공기 속에서 리암의 시끄러운 숨소리를 들으며 끝내 잠이 들었다.

 

 

＃

 

 

"새로운 룸메이트 구하라니까." 루이가 제인에게 말했다. "쉽잖아. 너 바로 방 바꿀 수 있을 걸."

 

제인이 한숨을 내쉬었다. 그는 당연히, 그럴 수 있었다. 그러나 그가 그러기를 원하지 않았을 뿐이다. 이건 그와 리암 사이의 전쟁이었다. 제인이 생각하기에 이 전쟁은, 2주 전 그가 공부를 하려고 하자마자 운동을 시작한 리암에게 다른 곳에서 해줄 수 없냐고 물어봤을 때, 리암이 단지 히죽거리기만 하며 음악을 틀어댈 때부터 시작되었다. 또한 이는 제인이 절대로 지기를 거부하는 전쟁이며, 만일 그가 포기하고 방을 먼저 바꾸자고 요청한다면 그는 항복하며 흰 깃발을 흔들고 있을 것이다. 물론 절대 그럴 생각은 없다.

 

"아니." 제인의 목소리가 단호했다. "내가 알아서 할게."

 

해리는 다리를 소파 위로 올리고 제인의 다리 밑으로 그의 발을 잡아당긴다. "어쩌면 서로 잘 지내게 될 지도 모르잖아."

 

제인과 루이는 둘 다 해리를 보며 웃음을 터트렸다. "서로 죽이지나 않으면 몰라." 루이가 덧붙였는데, 이는 제인도 동의하는 의견이었다. "게다가 만약 제인이 리암 욕 하는 거 못 듣게 되면 하루 종일 지루해서 뭐 하고 사냐? 난 요즘 얘 룸메이트 얘기 들으면서 산다고. 재밌잖아."

 

제인은 혀를 내밀어 책의 페이지를 넘겼고, 곧 누군가가 벽걸이형 TV의 채널을 바꿨다.

 

그들이 쉬던 공동 거실은 소파 한 개, 테이블 두 개, TV 한 개 정도로 그렇게 큰 방은 아니다. 그러나 그가 살고 있는 기숙사 사람들 대부분은 꽤 괜찮았고, 공동 거실은 제인의 안식처 중의 하나였다. 그가 여기 있지 않는다면 아마 제인은 도서관이나 캠퍼스에 있는 카페에 있을 것이다. 그의 방만 빼고 어디든지 말이다.

 

그가 이렇게 생각하는 것에도 불구하고, 그의 안전한 안식처는 엄청난 존재감의 골칫거리로 침략을 받고 있었다. (좀 극단적이긴 하지만, 그렇다고 해서 이게 과장된 것은 아니다.) 리암의 풋볼 팀원들 중 한 명이 TV에 가장 가까운 소파에 몸을 던질 때, 제인은 그를 향해 눈을 흘겼다. 어째서인지 그들의 손에 리모컨이 있었고 리암은 그들이 채널을 스포츠로 돌리기도 전에 웃어댔다.

 

제인이 알고 있는 선에서 리암과 그의 친구들이 하루 종일 하는 일은 이게 전부였다. 연습을 하거나, TV로 스포츠를 보거나. 심지어 그들은 적어도 일주일에 세 번은 만취한 상태임이 분명해 보였다. 사실상, 리암이 책을 펴는 것은 본 적도 없었으며, 제인은 그가 수업에 출석하지도 않을 것이라고 90퍼센트 정도 확신했다. 리암이 어떻게 이 학교에 들어올 수 있었는지가 가장 의문이었다. 전에 풋볼 장학금에 대해 들은 적이 있긴 하지만.

 

"보고 있는 사람 배려 안 해?" 제인이 주체하지 못 하고 소리쳤다.

 

루이는 리암이 그랬던 것 처럼 소파 등받이로 몸을 기대며, 작게 '오오,' 거렸다. "보고 있었어? 미안하게 됐네." 리암은 뒤를 돌고는 볼륨을 조절했다.

 

"개새끼." 제인이 중얼거렸다. 그는 손에 책을 쥔 채 일어났다. "난 간다."

 

그는 아무런 대답도 얻지 못 했다. 루이는 해리의 옆구리를 간지럽히느라 정신이 없었고, 해리는 킥킥거리는 웃음을 참지 못 한채 꿈틀거리며 루이를 발로 밀어내려고 했다. 그들은, 루이가 위에 올라탄 동시에 해리의 다리가 팔걸이에 매달린 상태로 소파에 기대듯이 쓰러졌다. 제인은 눈을 돌렸다. 제인은 루이와 해리랑 만난 뒤로 계속 이렇게 지내고 있었다. 그 둘은 같은 마을에서 함께 자랐고, 가장 친한 친구였으며, 16살부터 같이 학교를 다닐 예정이었다고 했고, 실제로도 그렇게 했다. 대부분의 사람들이 보통 친구끼리는 다른 꿈을 가지고 각자의 길을 간다고 생각하지만, 루이와 해리는 달랐다. 그들은 마치 패키지같았다. 무엇도 그 둘을 갈라놓을 수 없었다.

 

제인은 바닥에 있는 가방을 주으려고 허리를 숙이곤 조심스럽게 책을 그 속에 넣은 뒤, 가방을 어깨에 맸다. 그는 계단을 향해 갔다. 월요일까지 작성해야 하는 레포트 과제를 하러 도서관에 갈 예정이었다. 물론, 공부 할 시간도 많고 그리 바쁘지도 않아서 금요일까지 레포트 작성을 마칠 수 있을 것이다. 그러면 주말 내내 한가할 것이고.

 

누군가가 문을 막아 섰다. 제인은 짜증으로 가득 찬 낮은 신음소리를 흘리며 시선을 들었다. 리암은 교만한 표정으로 팔짱을 꼈다. "좀 비키지?" 제인이 쏘아붙였다.

 

"오늘 10시전에는 들어오지 않아줬으면 하는데." 리암이 말했다. 이제는 제인이 팔짱을 꼈다. "젠장, 내가 왜? 나 내일 _8시_ 에 수업있어."

 

"데려올 사람이 있어서." 리암이 덧붙였다. "네가 없는 편이 낫잖아. 무슨 말인지 알지?"

 

하, 진심이야? 충분히, 그는 진심인 것 같았다. 그가 단지 섹스를 하려는 이유만으로 제인을 10시까지 못 들어오게 할 수 있다고 생각한다면 그건 완전히 착각이다. 하지만, 제인은 요즘 아침 일찍 일어나는 것에 대해 화가 나 있었기에 (또한 지쳐 있었고) 그저 진실된 다정한 미소를 지을 뿐이었다. "뭐, 그래. 어차피 나 그때까지 도서관에 있을 거라."

 

리암은 약간 화가 난 것 같아 보였지만, 그를 향해 활짝 웃고는 "응. 고마워." 하며 제인이 그가 도서관에 간 적이 없을 것이라는 의심에 확신을 주었다. 도서관은 9시에 문을 닫으니까. _제인이 가고 싶어도 10시까지 거기에 있을 수 없다는 말이다._

 

가로막고 있던 리암이 비켜나자, 제인은 문을 밀어 열고 계단을 내려갔다. 그는 걸으면서 담배에 불을 붙이고 그 끝을 입술에 갖다대었다. 슬금슬금 미소가 번지는 것을 막을 수 없었다.

 

도서관 좌석 대부분은 텅 비어 있었다. 이는 제인이 수요일의 도서관을 좋아하는 이유였다. 보통 월요일, 화요일, 일요일은 도서관이 꽉 차있다. 이를 제외한 날은 시험의 낙오자들이라던지 좋은 성적을 받는 것에만 신경을 쓰는 학생들로 도서관이 가득찬다. 가끔은 학생들이 자리에서 기절을 하는 경우도 있는데 아마도 이곳이 그들의 기숙사보다 더 조용하기 때문일 것이다.

 

"왔어 제인?" 그가 들어오자 사서가 맞이했다.

 

제인은 그녀를 보고 미소지었다. "낸시." 그는 그녀의 책상 위에 놓인 사탕 몇 개를 챙겼다. 도서관에서 음식은 물론, 심지어 커피조차 반입 불가이지만 사탕은 예외다. 낸시는 언제나 사탕을 그녀의 책상에 올려 놓고 특정 학생들이 사탕을 가져가는 것을 허락한다. 제인은 운이 좋게도 몇 안되는 특정 학생들 중 한 명이었다.

 

그는 레포트 작성을 하느라 도서관에서 3시간 정도를 보냈다. 주변 학생들 몇몇은 지쳐보이고 스트레스를 받은 것 같았지만, 제인은 그렇지 않았다. 그는 아마 힘든 일을 _좋아하는 것 같다_. 마치 도전 같은. 연구하는 것, 머리를 쓰는 것, 잘하기 위해 노력하는 것을 좋아하는 것과 같다. 그는 자신이 무언가에 열중할 때와, 자신이 그 일을 잘 해낸다는 것을 알아챌 때의 성취감을 좋아한다.

 

그가 파일들을 쌓아 놓고 과제를 거의 끝낸 채로 방으로 다시 돌아왔을 때가 8시쯤이었다. 레포트는 200자만 더 입력하면 끝낼 수 있었다. 제인은 자리에 앉기 전에 그의 옷장 위에 가방을 올려놓고 선반 위에 놓인 작은 라디오를 켰다.

 

9시쯤이 되자 문 손잡이가 흔들리는 소리가 나고, "벗는 거 못 기다리겠어." 리암의 말 뒤로 여자의 밝고 여성스럽게 웃는 소리가 들렸다. 제인은 눈을 굴리며 안경을 고쳐 썼다.

 

문이 열리고 두 사람이 발을 헛디딘 채로 서로를 감싸고 급하게 들어오다가 곧, 죽은 듯이 멈춘다. 여자는 눈을 크게 뜨고는 꽤 불편해보이는 기색이 역력한 반면, 리암은 잔뜩 화가난 듯 보였다. "여기서 뭐하는 거야?"

 

"뭐하는 것 같은데?" 제인은 어깨를 으쓱이고는 되물었다. "보다시피 독서중인데. 아 물론 너한테는 독서가 좀 낯선 개념이라는 건 알고 있긴 한데, 대충 무슨 말인지는 이해는 할 거라고 믿어."

 

"쟤 계속 여기 있을거래?" 여자는 마치 방이 작지 않은 것처럼 속삭였다. 기숙사 방은 비좁아서 어떤 식으로 속삭이든 제인에게 들릴 수 밖에 없었는데. "나 노출증 같은 거 없단 말이야."

 

"내가 해결할게." 리암이 그녀에게 말하고는 방을 가로질러 걸어와 제인의 책을 잡아 올렸다. "나가."

 

"만지지마." 제인이 그의 손에 들린 책을 가리키며 말하자 리암이 그것을 제 머리 위로 올렸다. "계속 그렇게 하면 RA에 네가 내 물건을 흠집냈다고 신고하고, 새 룸메이트를 구할 거니까."

 

리암이 분노에 찬 채로 으르렁거렸다. "밖에 있을 거라고 했잖아!"

 

"네가 망할 열쇠를 잃어버려서 새벽 3시에 날 깨워댄건 생각 안 나!?" 제인이 일어나서 바로 대응했다. "그리고 내 방이기도 하니까, 너라고 날 내쫓을 이유는 없어."

 

리암이 제인에게 책을 던졌고, 이건 명백히 아프지는 않았음에도 그를 열 받게 하기에는 충분했다. "너한테도 _인생_ 이란 게 있다면," 리암이 말했다. "도서관 밖에서 과제를 할 수도 있었을 거고, 모든 일에 그렇게 빡빡하게 굴 만한 병신이 되지는 않았을텐데!"

 

"와―." 제인은 그의 말에 놀라 고개를 갸웃거렸다. "도서관이 뭔지는 알고 있나 보네, 전혀 예상도 못 했는데."

 

이를 악물고 참는 리암을 보며 제인은 미소를 지었다. 이런 행동이 그를 더 화나게 한다는 것을 알기 때문이다. 사실 그도 화가 나고, 분노로 몸이 떨릴 지경이지만, 리암이 그가 아는 만큼 제인 자신을 알게 되는 것은 원하지 않았다.

 

"갈래." 여자가 조용히 말했다. "둘이 뭐 하는건지는 모르겠지만 계속 하던가."

 

숨죽여 나가는 그녀를 쫓아가기 전까지 리암은 분노로 일렁이는 눈빛으로 그저 제인을 바라보는 것 밖에는 할 수 있는 게 없었다. 제인을 남겨 놓은 채 그들이 모두 나가고, 곧 문이 쾅 닫혔다. 그는 불안정하게 숨을 내쉬었다. 아마도 루이의 말이 옳았을지도 모르겠다. 아마도, 그와 리암이 정말로 한밤중에 서로를 죽이기 전에. _제인은 새로운 룸메이트를 찾아야 할지도 모르겠다._

 

 

＃

 

 

"꼭 지금 그걸 해야 해?"

 

리암은 바닥에서 히죽거렸다. 그는 발을 단단히 땅에 딛은 채로 무릎을 굽히고 등이 바닥에 닿을 때까지 몸을 뒤로 젖히고 일어나는 것을 반복했다. 그가 방에서까지 이럴 필요는 없을텐데도 굳이 이러는 이유는 이 학교의 모든 운동 선수들이 매일매일, 하루 24시간 운동을 하기 때문이다. 무엇보다 그는 그저 제인을 엿 먹이는 것을 좋아했다.

 

최소한 제인은 리암이 이러는 이유를 확신했다. 어쩌면 그가 하는 모든 행동들이 제인의 피를 끓게 하려는 것이 아닐지도 모르지만, 대부분이 그렇게 하긴 했으니까. 이제는 정신이 아득할 정도였다. 제인은 나머지 밤을 TV를 보면서 보낼 수 있도록 컴퓨터로 레포트를 마저 타이핑하고 있었다. 하지만 리암이 끙끙 앓아대고, 땀을 흘리며 숨을 거칠게 내쉴때면, 제인은 도저히 레포트에 집중할 수 없었다.

 

이제 그가 막 집중하는 것을 포기하려는 참에 누군가가 문을 두드렸다. 제인은 돌아서서 문고리를 잡으려 했는데, 리암이 윗몸 일으키기를 계속 하면서 "들어와!" 라고 소리 쳤다. 이건 분명히 꽤 인상적인 장면이었다. 만약 제인이 리암이었다면 숨을 몰아쉬느라 바빠서 말도 꺼내지 못 했을 것이니까. 건강한 신체를 가지고 있다는 건 물론, 리암의 입장에서 다행이었다. 몸쓰는 거 말고는 봐줄 게 없으니 말이다.

 

문이 열리고 제인이 일주일동안 봐 온 복장과는 전혀 다른 옷을 입은 루이가 방으로 들어왔다. 월요일과 금요일 사이동안 그는 면도도 하지 않고, 겨우겨우 샤워를 했으며, 비니 밑에 지저분한 머리를 간신히 낀 채로 돌아다닌다. 하지만 금요일 밤이 되면 그는 면도를 하고, 머리를 손질하며, 완벽하게 다림질한 셔츠와 꽉 끼는 바지를 입는다. 루이는 항상 이랬다. 거의 몇 시간만에 노숙자차림에서, 괜찮은 남자가 된다.

 

"왔어?" 제인이 말했다.

 

루이는 등 뒤로 문을 닫고 제인의 침대로 가다가 리암의 옆쪽으로 걸어갔다. "학계에서 널 구하러 왔어. 너도 좀 쉬어야지, 혼자는 하기 싫은 거 알고 있으니까 빨리 하던 일 끝내고 옷 입어. 우린 나갈거거든."

 

리암은 여전히 바닥에서 코웃음을 쳤고 제인은 애써 그를 무시했다. "우리 나간다고? _어디로?_ " 제인이 물었다.

 

"파티." 루이가 대답했다.

 

"난 파티같은 데 안 가." 제인이 바로 대답했다. 그는 사람들이 어필하는 모습 같은 걸 보는 데에는 흥미가 없었다. 지난번 파티에 갔을때는 무리속에서 루이와 해리를 잃어버렸는데, 그 때 제인은 술에 취한 누군가가 엎지른 맥주에 뒤덮여진채, 파티룸 가장자리에 앉아 밤을 지새우며 둘 중 한명이라도 그를 도와주기를 기도했다. 그게 아니더라도 누군가와 이야기라도 하고 싶었지만, 모든 사람들이 언제나 그래왔듯이 그를 무시했다.

 

"초대 받은 적이 없으니까 그렇겠지." 리암이 비웃으며 말했다. 그는 이제 팔굽혀펴기를 하고 있다. 자랑하듯이.

 

"음, 얘 오늘은 초대 받았어." 루이가 속삭이듯이 말하고는 제인을 돌아봤다. "바닥에 있는 저 근육덩어리가 하는 말은 무시하자. 해리가 너도 갔으면 좋겠대, 설마 해리 부탁 거절하는 건 아니지?"

 

제인이 눈을 굴렸다. 가고 싶지 않은 마음은 여전했지만, 파티에 가지 않은 유일한 사람이 되고 싶지는 않았다. 내일 공동 거실에서 루이가 숙취에 대해 불평하는 것이라던지, 해리가 그들만의 재밌고 만취한 모험담을 푸는 것이라던지... 같은 것들을 듣고 싶지도 않았다. "늦어도 한 사람씩 집에 가긴 하는거지?" 그가 타협을 시도했다.

 

"약속할게." 루이가 가슴에 손을 얹고 말했다. "제 말에는 한 치의 거짓도 없음을 맹세합니다―"

 

제인이 레포트를 저장하고 노트북을 닫았다. 동시에 리암이 옷장으로 향할 때 그의 걸음 사이로 발을 걸지만, 그가 이미 알아채버리기에 제인은 그저 리암의 정강이를 실수인 척 차버리고 "아, 미안, 그럴려고 한건 아닌데."라고 말했다. 리암은 묵묵히 그런 제인을 노려보고 일어났다. "어쨌든, 나도 너희들이랑 갈래."

 

제인은 깨끗한 티셔츠로 갈아입는 동안 안경을 벗어 옷장위에 올려놓았다. 다시 안경을 쓰고, 모자를 쓰고, 대충 그가 할 준비는 끝났다.

 

“초대받은 것도 아니잖아 넌.” 루이가 또한 준비를 끝내고 리암에게 말했다.

 

"누구 파틴데?" 리암은 조롱하듯이 말했다.

 

"나랑 정치학 같이 듣는 조던." 루이가 곧장 대답했다.

 

"조던 월시? 그 빨간 머리 걔?" 리암이 되묻자마자 루이가 고개를 끄덕였고 곧 그가 미소를 지으며 말했다. "그럼 난 너희들보다 더 많이 초대 받았을 걸." 그는 온 몸이 역겹도록 땀에 쩔어 있음에도 불구하고 그대로 새 옷을 입었다. "나 간다."

 

제인은 루이가 잠을 충분히 못 잤을 때처럼 난리를 피워주기를 바랐다. 전에 루이에게 중요한 시험이 있었을 때 그가 카페의 바리스타를 힘들게 한 적이 있었다. 루이는 그 때의 모습이 나타나려고 할 때마다 스스로 못 견뎌하지만, 제인은 내심 리암이 그의 새로운 타겟이 되기를 바랐다. 루이는 한동안 입술을 꺠물다가 어깨를 으쓱이고는 "뭐, 우리가 쟤를 막을 수 있을 것 같지는 않네." 라고 말했다. "우리도 가자."

 

하루의 남은 시간동안 제인은 리암을 무시하자고 생각했다. 꽤 쉬울 것 같았으니까. 그들은 공동 거실에서 해리를 만났고, 리암은 파티에 향하는 내내 누군가에게 문자를 보내느라 핸드폰을 손에서 놓지 않은 채 걸었다. 루이는 또한 그의 가장 친한 친구이기 때문에, 리암을 차별하지 않고 동등하게 대한다. 오직 해리만이 리암을 인정해 주지만, 이는 이익을 취하기 위해서라기 보다는 그가 너무 친절한 사람이기 때문이다.

 

파티는 캠퍼스에서 그리 멀지 않은 곳에서 열렸다. 충분히 걸어서 갈 수 있는 거리여서, 제인은 아쉬워했다. 아직 10시밖에 되지 않았고, 그는 더 많은 시간을 파티보단 밖에서 보내고 싶었으니까. 루이가 문을 여는 동시에 거리로 쏟아져 나오는 음악소리를 생각하면 파티장소는 그렇게 크지도 않아보였다. 이는 그 둘이 서로 붙어다녀야 했음을 의미했다.

 

현관은 비좁은데다가 이미 꽉 차있었기 때문에 한 줄로 서야만 간신히 들어갈 수 있었다. 리암은 그의 등에 딱 붙어 기대고 있어서, 제인은 충분한 공간이 있었다면 그의 옆구리를 찔러버렸을 것이다. 그가 마침내 시도했을 때는, 누군가의 음료수를 칠 뻔 해서 결국 실패로 돌아갔지만.

 

거실에는 사람들이 꽤 있었고, 노래 소리가 너무 시끄러워서 귀가 아플 지경이었다. 제인은 해리의 뒤에 붙어서 주먹을 쥐고 얼굴을 감쌌다. 이번엔 절대로 그들을 잃어버리고 혼자가 되고 싶지 않았다. 정말 여기에서는. 그는 아직 초면인 사람들과 만난 것도 아닌데도 벌써부터 가슴에 무거운 것이 박히듯 답답해오는 것을 느꼈다.

 

해리는 주머니에서 보드카 한 병을 꺼내 들고 제인을 주방으로 이끌었다. "네 거는 따로 챙겨오는 게 좋을 것 같아서." 그가 노래 소리에 목소리가 묻히지 않도록 소리치듯 말한다. "여기 널려있는 건 믿지 말라고!"

 

제인은 바보가 아니었다. 그도 파티에서 이루어지는 강간이라던지, 남겨진 술들을 마시는 것에 대한 위험같은 것들에 대해 알고 있다. 굳이 그런 것들을 하려고 하지도 않을 거고. 어차피 제인은 콜라 한 캔 정도만 마실 생각이었다. 물론 콜라가 있다면.

 

여전히 귀를 때리듯 노래 소리가 크게 들려 왔지만 주방은 다른 곳보다 소음이 덜 했다. 견디며 즐길 수 있는 수준이었다. 제인은 해리와 루이에게 술을 건네며 카운터를 손으로 두드렸고, 곧 콜라 한 캔이 그의 손에 쥐어졌다. "다른 건 안 마시는 거 확실하지?"

 

제인은 주위의 낯선 얼굴들을 둘러보았다. 남자 무리들이 구석에 모여서 떠들거나 서로 다툴 때, 반대편에서는 커플 한 쌍이 서로의 옷을 찢듯이 벗기고 있었고, 카운터 끝에는 한 여자가 금방이라도 토를 할 것 같은 표정으로 등을 기댄 채 바닥에 앉아있었다. "당연하지."

 

30분 후 루이가 친구와 춤을 추기 위해 그들을 두고 떠났고, 해리는 친구들 중 한 명과 담배를 태우러 나갔다. ("이거 유기농이래, 오히려 건강에 좋다더라.") 아직 제인은 구석에 혼자 남아 조금씩 술을 마시고 있었다. 굳이 사람들과 이야기하려고 할 수야 있었지만, 대부분이 이미 술을 대여섯 잔 마신 뒤라 잔뜩 취해있어서, 그건 관두기로 했다. 술에 취한 사람 주변에서 술을 마시는 것은 별로 유쾌한 일이 아니었으니까. 그래서 그는 바닥에 앉아 가슴 쪽으로 다리를 올리고 핸드폰이나 볼 뿐이었다.

 

"쟤는 파티와서도 재미없게 노네," 그 목소리가 제인의 귓속으로 스며 들었다. 제인은 멀리 떨어지지 않은 곳에서 친구인 나일과 이야기하는 리암을 올려다 보았다. "야, 말리크, 재밌는 거 할래?" 나일이 말했다.

 

제인은 억지로 웃으며 그에게 대답했다. "내가 재미없다고 누가 그래?"

 

어찌됐든 나일은 제인에게 악의는 없었다. 루이가 제인을 동정하는 마음으로 리암을 병신취급했다면, 나일은 그저 제인을 만난 후로 쭉 그에게 잘해주었기 때문이었다. 심지어 그가 방에서 시간을 보내며 리암과 말다툼을 할 때도, 나일은 그들이 서로 욕하는 걸 들으며 낄낄 웃어대는 것이 전부였다. 그게 아니더라도 그는 충분히 친절한 사람이다. 그리고 제인은 쓰레기같은 리암이 저런 좋은 친구를 둔 것에 대해 항상 의문을 가지고 있었다.

 

그래서 나일이 제인의 손을 잡고 끌어 올렸을 때, 그는 순순히 그를 따라 다른 방으로 갔다. 안에는 긴 직사각형의 테이블과 몇몇 다른 사람들이 있었다. "beer pong 하려면 한 사람 더 필요해." 리암이 큰 소리로 외쳤다. "누구 낄 사람?"

 

"나 할래." 한 여자가 말했다. 리암은 바로 그녀의 허리를 감싸 안아 품 안으로 끌어 당겼다. 제인은 짜증이 치밀어 올라 눈을 돌렸다.

 

"우린 같은 팀이야." 나일이 제인에게 말했다. "걱정마, 나 beer pong 존나 잘 해."

 

"잠깐만." 제인은 한 걸음 뒤로 물러섰다. "나 한다고 한 적 없어."

 

"쟤 아마 어떻게 하는 지 몰라서 그럴 걸." 리암이 씩 웃으며 말했다.

 

제인은 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 그를 노려보았다. "알거든." 쏘아붙이듯 말을 뱉는다. 이건 빌어먹을 로켓 과학같은 게 아니라 그냥 컵에 공을 던지고, 술을 마시거나, 뭐 그런 거잖아.

 

"도서관에서 beer pong 강의라도 하나?" 리암이 놀라는 척 비꼬자, 그의 품에 안긴 여자가 같이 웃어댔다.

 

"그러지 좀 마." 나일은 그에게 중얼거리고, 제인에게 다정한 미소를 지었다. "재밌을 거야. 아니면 언제든지 아까 네가 있던 자리로 돌아가도 돼."

 

제인은 입술 안 쪽을 물어뜯고는 리암의 팔이 그 여자의 허리에서 떨어지는 것을 지켜본다. 곧 리암은 빨간 플라스틱 컵 묶음을 들어올리고 컵을 꺼내 망할 맥주 통 안 구석까지 채워 넣는다. 제인은 그것이 거짓이기를 바랐다. 그는 실제로 사람들이 파티에서 저런 맥주 통을 쓸 거라고는 상상도 못했다.

 

리암은 테이블에 10개의 컵을 차례로 쌓아 완벽한 피라미드 모양을 만든다. 컵을 다 놓은 후에 그는 제인을 바라본다. 리암의 눈은 승부욕에 불타고 있었다.

 

"좋아." 제인이 말했다. "나도 할게."

 

"그래 바로 그런 정신이지!" 나일이 그의 등을 친다. 그는 제인을 테이블 쪽으로 밀고는 어디서 난 지 모를 작은 플라스틱 공 두개를 꺼낸다. "꽤 간단해. 상대 팀 컵에 공을 넣으면 되는데, 기본적으로 공을 던지거나, 치지 않으면 실격이야. 우리 둘 다 성공하면 상대팀 차례가 되고 우리는 술을 마시는거지. 어느 한 팀이라도 컵이 남거나, 누군가가 기절할 때까지 게임은 계속 될 거야."

 

나일의 말은 꽤 불길하게 들리지 않아서, 제인은 마른 입으로 "그래." 라고 말했다.

 

"너네가 먼저 해." 리암이 제안한다. "쟤 이번이 처음이니까."

 

제인은 굳이 그것을 부정하지 않았다. 그는 나일이 테이블의 가장자리에 서는 것을 지켜보고 있었는데, 마치 그의 얼굴에 굉장히 집중하고 있는 것 처럼 보였다. 그는 혀를 살짝 내어 입술을 축이고는, 매우 조심스럽게 공을 던졌다. 공은 테이블 위로 호선을 그리며 중앙에 놓인 컵에 깔끔하게 착지했다. 방의 다른 쪽에 있는 누군가가 함성을 질렀다. "네 차례야." 나일이 말했다.

 

제인은 그에게서 공을 받고는 자리를 바꿔 섰다. 어렵지 않을 것이다. 사람들이 완전히 술에 찌들어갈 동안에 그는 술에 취하지 않았으니, 어쩌면 이건 제인에게 유리한 게임이었다. 그는 숨을 들이쉬고, 손을 올리고, 공을 던진다. 안타깝게도 공은 컵에 들어갔다가 다시 튀어 올랐고 리암은 공이 바닥에 떨어지기도 전에 튀어오르는 것을 잡아버린다. 그는 거의 제인을 비웃었다. "완벽한데. 제인."

 

"음, 그거 마시면 되겠다." 나일이 고개로 컵을 가리키며 말했다.

 

여자가 컵을 들어 공을 꺼내곤 단숨에 털어 넣자 누군가가 또 환호성을 질렀다.

 

리암의 차례가 되고, 그는 완벽하게 공을 오른쪽 구석에 있는 컵에 넣었다. 여자는 자기 것을 가져가고, 나일에게도 마시라고 했다. 제인에게는 리암이 명령했다.

 

제인은 컵을 들고 공을 꺼낼 때 코 끝을 찡그렸다. 망할, 이거 위생적이긴 한 거야? 나일이 그를 지켜보고 있었고, 리암 또한 그를 기다리고 있었기에 그는 잔을 입술에 대었고 안에 든 술을 한번에 삼키려고 애썼다. 목이 타올랐고 더러운 맛이 났다. 급하게 털어 넣느라 입 주변에 남은 몇 방울이 턱을 타고 흘러내렸다. 제인은 손등으로 대충 입가를 닦았다.

 

이번에 그의 공은 컵 안으로 들어갔고, 리암이 술을 마실 동안 제인은 웃었다. 나일은 그에게 잘하고 있다고 해주었으며 이는 거짓말이 아니었다. 그는 결코 컵을 놓치지 않았다. 리암은 나일보다도 잘했다. 그와 나일이 졌을 때, 제인은 거의 취해있었지만 나일은 완전히 괜찮아 보였으며 리암의 파트너인 그 여자는, 몸을 못 가눌 정도로 취해있었다.

 

"한 판 더 할래?" 나일이 물었다.

 

"2대 1이야." 리암이 말했다. "에밀리는 그만 마셔야 될 것 같은데."

 

"뭐? 나 더 놀고 싶은데." 그녀는 입을 삐죽거린다.

 

"알렉스." 리암이 부른다. 잠시 후, 그녀는 리암의 옆에 붙었다. "더 이상 마시게 하지 마, 알았지? 집에 잘 데려다 주고. 만약 택시비 필요하면 나한테 말해." 리암이 말했고 에밀리는 그동안 화장을 고쳐댔다.

 

알렉스는 고개를 끄덕이고 에밀리를 그에게서 떼어냈다. 그런 리암을 보며 제인은 놀라서 눈을 깜박였다. 이 장면에서... 리암은, _꽤 괜찮은 사람처럼 보였다_. 아냐, 리암은 쓰레기야. 쟨 완전 병신이라고. 제인은 고개를 흔들고는 잡생각을 마음 속에서 밀어냈다.

 

어떻게 한 건지, 리암이 또 이겼다. 술을 연달아 세 번은 마신 제인은, 취기가 오름을 느꼈다. 이는 가라앉지 않아서 노력했음에도 제인은 계속 공을 넣는 것을 실패했다. 컵이 거의 다 없어지고 그는 웃음이 피어오르는 것을 막기 위해 손으로 입을 가렸다.

 

리암이 마지막 공을 넣는 데 성공하고, 제인이 그 사실을 알기 전에 "다음 판에서는 잘 하자. 이번보다 잘 할 수 있을 것 같거든." 이라고 했고, 나일은 그의 열정에 웃었다.

 

"오늘은 더 할 생각마." 그는 제인의 어깨에 팔을 얹고 놀려대듯 말했다. "다음에는 리암의 엉덩이를 완전 걷어 차 버리자고."

 

제인은 약간 입을 삐죽거렸다. 마치 땅이 흔들리는 것처럼 방이 빙글빙글 돌아갔다. 이렇게 마셔본 적이 언제였는지 기억조차 할 수 없었다. 루이와 해리가 어디로 갔는지 기억이 나지 않는 것처럼. 아니면 그가 어째서 나일의 팔을 두르고 그의 어깨에 안겨있는지 알 수 없는 것처럼. 그렇지만 나일의 품은 꽤 따뜻했고, 그가 너무 친절했기에, 제인은 그의 품 속으로 더욱 파고들었다. "응― 나 취한 것 같아."

 

"잘 알고 있네. 리암이 항상 너 똑똑하댔거든," 나일이 농담을 던졌다.

 

제인은 눈썹을 들어올렸다. "걔가 그렇게 말했다고? 좋은데. 근데 리암은 별로. 걘 별로야, 코를 골거든."

 

나일은 제인의 말에 고개를 뒤로 젖히고 크게 웃었고, 그의 웃음소리가 퍽 웃겨서 제인도 따라 웃어댔다. 그는 리암이 나일에게 "우리 쟤 친구들이나 찾자. 업고 가자니, 별로 가벼워 보이지도 않아서," 하며 말할 때가 되어서야 그 자리에 리암이 있다는 사실을 기억해냈다.

 

"나 안가볍거든." 제인이 격분해서 말했다.

 

"그래, 그렇다고."

 

제인은 고개를 숙였다가 그를 바라보며 웃는다. 이제 그는 창백한 얼굴로 방으로 끌려 들어갔는데 이건 별로 기분이 좋지는 않았다. 그는 기억도 못 할 거면서 나일의 손을 꽉 잡았다. 나일이 그의 손을 잡은 건지, 그가 나일의 손을 잡은 건지.

 

그들이 거실에 도착했을 때, 제인은 술에 취하는 것의 좋은 점이 없다고 생각했다. 생각을 똑바로 할 수도 없었으며, 반듯이 걷는 것도 불가능했고, 단지 몇 발자국을 내딛는건데도 넘어질 뻔해서 나일이 그를 잡아주어야 했다. 루이와 해리가 필요했다. 웃을 때마다 보조개가 파이는 해리의 얼굴과 부드러운 말투가 필요했다. 시끄러운 노래 소리와 소리를 질러대는 사람들의 소음이 귀를 때렸다. 그리고 제인의 몸은 너무, 너무 뜨거워졌다. 달아오른 몸 때문에 너무 더워서 제인은 그의 티셔츠를 벗을 듯이 위로 잡아 당기지만 곧 손목을 잡힌 채 저지당했다.

 

"세상에." 리암이 중얼거린다. "입고 있어."

 

그건 아마 좋은 생각이었다.

 

그들은 루이와 해리가 주방에 있는 것을 발견했고, 해리는 제인이 보기에도 잔뜩 취한 루이를 들고 있었다.

 

제인은 붙잡고 있던 나일의 손을 떼어 내면서 그들을 향해 걸어갔다. 그러고 나서 그는 해리와 이마를 맞대고 웃었다. 왜 그랬는지 기억할 수 없었지만 뭔가 재밌는 게 있었을 거라고 그는 생각했다. 해리의 눈은 그에 대한 걱정과 충격으로 휩싸였다. "beer pong 했는데," 제인이 자랑스럽게 말한다. "나 존―나 잘 해."

 

"맞아. 응, 진짜 그랬지." 나일이 끄덕였다.

 

해리는 조심스럽게 그의 턱을 감싸고 고개를 기울였다. 부드러운 손길에 기분이 좋아진 제인은 살포시 눈을 감았다. "제인." 해리가 말했다. "나 봐."

 

"그게, 안 돼, 눈이 자꾸 감겨." 제인이 눈을 뜨려고 노력했지만 불가능했다. 이제 해리는 약간 화가 나 보였다. "나 집에 가고 싶은 것 같아. 기분이, 별로야."

 

이번엔 루이가 갑작스럽게 그를 보며 웃었다. "아, 우리의 제인이 술에 취하다니. 귀여워라. 해리, 우리가 쟤를 타락시켰어."

 

"넌 그러지 않았어." 제인이 술에 취해 불분명한 발음으로 중얼거렸다. 그는 그가 생각하는 것보다도 더 일관성 없게 말을 내뱉고 있다는 사실을 깨달았다. "너네가 한 일은, 날 버린 거야."

 

"우린 널 버린 게 아니야," 루이가 재빨리 대답했다. "우린―"

 

"내가 제인을 발견했을 때, 바닥에 있더라고." 리암이 끼어들었다. "그래서 그렇게 생각한건가보네."

 

제인은 해리의 가슴에 기대어 옅게 몸을 떨었다. 해리의 팔이 제인의 허리를 감쌌다. "왜 아직도 여기 있어?" 제인이 물었다. "해리, 쟤 왜 아직도 여기 있는 거야?"

 

리암은 별로 기분 나빠 보이지 않았다. 그는 그냥 눈을 굴리며 말했다. "너네가 여기서 더 놀고 싶은거면, 내가 제인 데려다 줄게."

 

"절대 안돼." 루이가 막아섰다. "넌 절대, 데려갈 수 없어― 리암 페인. 술에 취한 내 베프를, 어디에도. 내가 데려다 줄 거야, 가자 제인."

 

제인은 루이의 팔에 그의 팔을 끼어 넣었고 그들은 주방을 떠났다. 루이는 양해를 구하듯이 정면으로 손을 뻗고, 턱을 살짝 기울이며 사람들을 쉽게 밀치고 지나갔다. 그리고 조금 시간이 지난 후 느껴지는 시원한 공기에, 제인은 여러 번 깊게 숨을 마셨다가 내쉬는 것을 반복하며 안도의 환호를 보냈다.

 

"그냥 가야 돼." 루이가 마치 세상에서 가장 중요한 말을 하는 것처럼 진지하게 말했다.

 

제인은 트림했다. 딱히 그럴 의도가 있었던 건 아니고 그냥 자연히 일어난 일이다. "뭐라고?"

 

"가자―" 그가 꾸물거리며 동작을 해대자 곧 제인이 따라한다. "우린 그 마법사를 보러 가야 해!" 루이가 노래를 부른다. "정말 멋있지... 아, 사실 잘 모르겠어. 나 취했거든."

 

"나도 취했어." 제인이 말했다. "세상이 흔들리는 것 같아―"

 

루이는 가로등을 지날 때마다 고개를 숙였다. "내가 널 잘 데려다 주고 있는 건지 모르겠네."

 

"나 토할 것 같아."

 

누군가가 제인의 팔을 잡았고, 제인은 갑작스러운 온기에 놀라 소리를 질렀다. "진정 좀 해, 소리 그만 지르고. 경찰이 오길 바라는거야?" 리암이 말했다.

 

해리는 루이의 오른쪽에 섰고, 나일은 그들 뒤에 서서 걸었다. 그 후에 제인과 루이는 조용해졌지만 계속 발을 헛디뎌서 이제는 서로를 붙잡고 가고 있었다. 어느 순간 루이가 옆으로 기울어졌고, 누군가가 그들을 일으켜 세울 때까지 루이가 제인을 끌어당겨서, 그들은 거의 넘어질 뻔 했다. 둘은 누가 잡아준지도 모르면서 계속해서 고맙다고 중얼거렸다.

 

그 이후에는 끊임없이 흐릿한 밤 공기 사이를 걸었다. 그것 다음으로 제인이 기억나는 것은, 리암이 제인을 그의 침대로 밀어넣고 자라고 하는 것이었다. 그리고 제인은 당시에 너무 피곤해서 그와 싸울 기운이 없었다.

 

 

＃

 

 

제인은 머리가 깨질 듯이 아파오는 느낌에 잠에서 깼다. 만약 이것 뿐이라면 견딜 수 있었겠지만, 입에서 느껴지는 역겨움과 더불어 배 속이 요동치며 거칠게 소리를 내서, 결국 몸을 일으켰다. 이따금씩 뱃속에서 들리는 끔찍한 소리는 제인을 소리지르며 구르게 만들었다. 그러는 동안 그는 방 한가운데서 빌어먹을 _점핑잭_ 을 하고 있는 리암을 발견했다.

 

"이, 악마같은, 새끼." 제인이 신음했다. "그만 좀 해."

 

리암은 계속 점프했다. "왜? 이게 널 괴롭게 해?"

 

"내가 네 목을 조르는 것도 널 괴롭게 하는 걸까?" 제인이 받아쳤다. 그는 여분의 베개를 찾아 손을 뻗었지만, 이미 바닥에 떨어진 후였다. 그것을 줍기에는 눈물이 찔끔 날 정도로 버거웠지만, 간신히 베개를 줍고 머리 위로 덮었다. 리암은 계속해서 뛰어댔다. " _리암_ , 그만 좀. 나 죽을 것 같아."

 

"기억나?" 리암은 숨도 제대로 쉬지 못 하면서, 마치 운동을 하고 있지 않은 것처럼 대화를 이어갔다 "그 때 내가 바닥에 넘어졌는데 네가 날 일으키면서 _'Call Me Maybe'_ 부른 거? 아니면 내가 데킬라를 다 마실 때까지도 네가 그 망할 펜으로 클릭하는 걸 멈추지 않은 거?"

 

희미하게 기억이 난다. 그건 제인이 술에 취했을 때 리암을 자극하기 위해 한 일의 일부였다. 하지만 이건 불공평했다. 제인은 술을 거의 마시지 않는데 리암은 언제나 파티를 즐기니까. 그런 것 쯤은 그냥 해줄 수 있는 거 아냐? "제발."

 

"아직― 15분은 더 운동해야되는데." 리암이 말했다. "이건 네가 감수해야지."

 

앞이 보이지도 않은 채로, 제인은 그의 옆에 놓인 책상위로 손을 더듬거렸다. 그는 손에 잡힌 연필을 리암에게 던졌다. "너 존나 싫어, 진짜. 정말이야. 진짜 _존나 싫어_."

 

"나돈데." 리암이 말했다. "이렇게 터놓으니까 좋네."

 

남은 아침은 그렇게 보냈다. 제인은 잠을 자려고 두통이 오는 머리를 베개에 기대봤지만, 리암은 그가 낼 수 있는 가장 시끄러운 소리를 내며 그를 방해했다. 결국 제인은 잠을 자는 것을 포기하고 샤워 가방을 들고 방을 나왔다. 따뜻한 물을 맞는 것 보단 잠이 더 필요하지만, 맥주나 땀 냄새를 없애는 것도 중요했다.

 

그가 돌아왔을 때는 방이 텅 비어있었다. 제인은 잠을 잘까 싶다가도 잠에 들지 못 할 것같다고 생각한다. 대신에 그는 옷을 갈아입고 공동 거실로 향했다. 해리와 루이는 이미 그곳에서 TV 앞으로 몸을 웅크리고 앉아 요리 프로그램을 보고 있었다.

 

"왜 이런 걸 보고 있는 거야?" 제인은 불평했다. 화면에서 여자는 알 수 없는 소스에 버터 1파운드 같은 것을 섞었다. "저 음식에 대해 생각하기도 싫다."

 

"숙취라서 그래 babe" 루이가 힘없이 말했다. 그는 해리의 무릎에 머리를 올려 놓고 누워있었고, 해리는 그런 루이의 머리를 부드럽게 쓰다듬고 있었다. 꽤 좋아보였다. 제인은 좀 질투심이 많은 편이었다. 그도 숙취로 괴로워할때 _누군가 자신의 머리를 쓰다듬어줄 사람을 원했다._ "그래도 너네 뭐라도 먹어야지. 그러면 좀 괜찮아질거야."

 

제인의 배가 울렸지만 실제로 무언가를 먹는 상상을 하니 목울대가 울컥거렸다. "난 괜찮아. 식당 안 갈래."

 

해리는 루이의 칭얼거림을 무시하고 일어났다. "베이글 만들어 줄게. 뭐라도 먹어야 괜찮아질 거라니까, 날 믿어."

 

제인은 가만히 그를 보냈다. 베이글은 괜찮을 것 같았다. 딱히 속이 울렁거리지도 않았고 토를 할 것 같지도 않았다. 해리가 가자마자 루이는 고개를 돌리며 자리를 바꾸고 이번에는 제인의 무릎을 베고 누웠다. 하지만 제인이 해리처럼 그를 애지중지할것이라고 생각한다면 그건 큰 오산이다.

 

"기분 더러워 보이네." 루이가 물었다.

 

제인은 어깨를 으쓱였다. 실제로 그렇긴 했지만 이제는 좀 괜찮았다. 그래도 한 시간 정도는 더 잤으면 괜찮았을 텐데. 지난 밤에 좀 더 단호하게 했었어야 했나. 아직 레포트도 끝내지 않았는데, 지금은 몸이 너무 피곤하고 살짝 속이 안좋아서 하고 싶지가 않았다. "응, 좀."

 

"어떻게 그런 일이 일어날 수가 있지?" 루이가 물었다. "내가 봤을때까지만 해도 넌 콜라를 마시고 있었다고."

 

제인이 그의 밑으로 몸을 흔들며 움직였다. 희미하게 기억이 났다. "beer pong." 제인이 조용하게 말했다. "나일하고 리암이 하자고 했거든."

 

"너네 테이블 사이에 두고 안 싸웠냐?"

 

제인은 그의 팔을 가볍게 치고 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. "몰라. 지루했어. 별로 하고 싶지도 않았는데." _아니, 아마도 재미있었고, 꽤 하고 싶었다._ 하지만 지금의 그가 느끼기에는 좀 그랬다.

 

해리가 베이글을 양 손에 하나씩 들고 돌아왔고 제인은 그것을 네 입에 나누어서 먹어 치웠다. 갑자기 배가 고파지는 바람에 루이의 베이글 절반까지도 먹어버렸다.

 

그러고 나서 그는 나머지 오후를 소파에서 웅크려 요리 프로그램을 보며 보냈다. 해리가 그를 보내주지 않은 이유도 있다. 공동 거실에 오는 사람들도 Rachel Ray를 보는 것에 꽤 만족하기도 했고.

 

제인은 이제 레포트를 하러 방으로 돌아갈 필요를 느껴서, 결국 자리에서 일어났다. 방으로 가는 도중 무엇인가가 배수관을 따라 내려가는 것을 발견한 제인은 불안감에 서둘러 방으로 향했다.

 

"씨발, 지금 나랑 장난하자는 거지." 제인이 믿기지 않는 광경에 눈을 크게 뜨며 말했다.

 

이건 ―젠장. 그는 말을 잇지 못 했다. 심지어 그는 몇 달째 창의적 글쓰기 수업을 듣고 있는데도 이건, 이 경우에는 불가능했다― _망할_. 도대체 이게 뭐야? 면도 크림? 그는 자신의 베개와 리암의 베개를 덮고 있는 것에 대해 의문을 가졌다. 침대, 벽, 옷장, 책상 사이에 걸려있는 이 멍청한 줄은 뭐냐고. 창문에는 걸려있는 풋볼 유니폼에는, 스프레이를 어떻게 사용하는지 확실히 모르는 사람이 쓴 것이 분명하게 서툰 글씨로 'cock sucker'라고 써 있었다. 제인은 마구잡이로 뿌려진 검은 스프레이 밑으로 리암의 등번호로 추정되는 것과 그의 성인 _Payne_ 을 알아낼 수 있었다.

 

전체가, 방 전체가 _엉망_ 이었다. 그리고 리암은 정말, 정말…

 

오직 제인만이 리암의 연락처도, 그가 어디를 주로 다니는지도 몰랐다. 그 말은 즉, 지금 제인이 할 수 있는 일은 아무것도 없다는 뜻이었다. 침대시트를 벗겨 세탁실로 가는 것은 빼고. (그러나 그는 절대로 그런 일을 할 이유가 없었다. 이건 리암의 문제였다. 그가 해결해야 한다고 생각했다.)

 

그리고, 점점 분노로 속이 들끓었다.

 

리암이 마침내 방으로 들어왔을 때, 복도에 있는 누군가가 그에게 제인이 화나있다고 말했다. 리암은 웃음소리를 지우고 얼어붙은채로 방문을 열었다. "무슨 일이야?" 그가 물었다.

 

제인이 침대 사이에 걸린 멍청한 줄을 지나 리암에게 향하면서 바닥에는 면도용 크림이 더 번져간다. "어떻게 된거냐고? 그건 내가 물어봐야 할 것 같은데. 난 이 창문에 걸린 좆같은 저지(jersey)가 아니니까!"

 

리암은 마구잡이로 어지러진 방 안으로 천천히 들어온다. 그는 저지를 끌어 당기고 상표를 확인하기도 전에 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. "걔네가 이걸 어떻게 가져간거지?" 그가 물었다. "내 라커에 있었을텐데,"

 

"이것때문에 그렇게 화난거야?" 리암이 물었다.

 

"하, 진심이야? 지금, 우리 방이― _이 좆같은 것들로 뒤덮였는데!_ "

 

"왜 내가 잘못한 것처럼 구는데."

 

제인은 허리에 한 쪽 손을 올리고 다른 쪽을 들어 손바닥을 위로 향하게 한 다음 공중을 휘저었다. 그는 마치 '아아― 진짜 몰라서 묻는 거야, 아니면 생각이란 걸 안하는거야?' 라고 말하는 것처럼 보였다. "걔네가 이런 짓을 한 이유는 뭐야?"

 

리암은 움찔거리다가 손에 저지를 들고 일어났다. "알 것 같아." 그는 이렇게 말하고 급하게 덧붙였다. "일단, 내 잘못은 아니야, 알았지? 아마도, 제퍼슨 애들이 그런 것 같은데. 전날에 우리가 걔네와의 경기에서 이겼거든."

 

제인은 멍하니 그를 향해 눈을 깜박였다. "지금 _그딴 게_ 이유라고 말하는거야?" 그가 코 끝을 찡그렸다. "지금 풋볼 경기 때문에 이렇게 됐다는거지? _망할 풋볼 경기 때문에,_ 우리 방이, 이렇게―"

 

"응." 리암이 고개를 끄덕인다. "가끔 이래. 상대 팀에 장난 이상으로 일을 벌이기도 하거든. 그래도 내 걸레짝이 돼버린 저지빼고는 망가진 건 없잖아," 그가 불평했다. "새로 주문해야겠다. 일단 내 스페어 키 써."

 

"이거나 치워." 제인이 덧붙였다. "네가 해결해야 해."

 

리암은 침대의 매트리스 위로 그의 저지를 떨어뜨리고 코웃음을 쳤다. 그들이 이걸 치우려면 한시간이 넘어도 끝날 것 같지 않았다. 그건 정말 제인이 아침에 깨지 않은 척 침대로 기어들어가는 것 이상의 스트레스로 다가왔다. 그때부터 모든 것이 꿈에 불과했다.

 

"네 쪽은 안치울건데." 리암이 제인의 뒤를 가리켰다.

 

"넌 항상 그러더라." 제인이 말했다. "이렇게 된 것도 다 너때문이잖아."

 

"아니," 리암은 단호했다. "내가 이러라고 한 적 없어."

 

"만약 네가 내 룸메이트가 아니었다면 일어나지 않았을 일이라고. 내가 시트 빨래 할 테니까 너는 방 청소해. 이게 공평하지."

 

"네가 그걸 어떻게 아는데?" 리암이 말했다. "내가 시킨 거였으면 진작 몇 달 전부터 여기에 이 좆같은 줄을 달았겠지."

 

" _그냥 씨발, 치우라고 리암!_ " 제인의 인내심은 바닥이 났고, 결국 그는 큰 소리를 내었다. 이렇게까지 화를 냈던 적이 언제였던지 기억조차 나지 않았다. 물론 리암이 매일 제인을 화나게 하지만, 이건 평소와는 다른 정도였다. 제인의 얼굴이 붉게 달아올랐다.

 

제인은 청소하는 것을 좋아한다. 그는, 그의 공간이 깨끗하기를 바란다. 그런 곳에서 공부를 하고 싶었고, 잠이 오지 않을 때면, 침대를 정돈하기도 한다.

 

그의 교과서와 만화책에는 망할 줄이 늘어졌다. 노트북 위에는 면도용 크림이 놓여있었다. 제인은 정말이지 참을 수 없었다. 만약 제인이 참는 것을 포기하고 리암의 얼굴에 주먹을 날리는 날이 있다면 아마도 오늘일 것이다. 그는 화가 나서 몸이 뜨거워졌다.

 

그리고 리암, 망할 리암 개새끼는 그를 더 화나게 한다. "난 내 쪽만 치울 거야."

 

제인이 그를 밀쳤다. 그는 제 손가락이 리암의 어깨를 누를 때까지도 그가 리암을 밀치고 이러고 있을 것이라고는 상상도 못 했다. "아니, 전부 치워."

 

리암은 그런 제인에 당황한 듯 한 발자국 뒤로 물러섰지만, 그런 자신을 깨닫자마자 무섭도록 제인을 그의 쪽으로 몰아간다. 둘은 거의 얼굴이 닿을 정도로 가까워져 갔다. 그리고 제인은, 이제서야 리암과의 덩치차이를 절실히 느꼈다. 키는 리암이 제인보다 겨우 조금 컸지만, 리암이 어깨가 훨씬 더 넓었고 팔뚝이 더 두꺼웠다. 만약 그가 제인을 패버린다면, 그는 꼼짝없이 맞아야 할 것이다.

 

공기 중에는 팽팽한 긴장감이 맴돌았다. 그러고 나서 리암은 고개를 조금 숙여서 제인에게 속삭였다. "안 그러면 뭐 어쩔건데?"

 

그 다음으로 제인이 알아 챈 것은, 제 목 뒤쪽을 감싸고 그를 잡아당기는 리암과, 저도 모르게 리암의 허리를 꽉 쥐고 있는 그의 손이었다. 제인은 손가락을 구부렸고 그의 손톱이 리암의 등을 파고 들어갔다. 리암의 입술과 닿았을 때는, 거의 폭력이나 다름없었다. 제인은 이로 그의 입술을 짓누르면서 좌절에 가까운 신음을 흘렸다.

 

이제 제인은 너무 가까운 리암의 얼굴에 _정상적인 사고가 불가능_ 했다. 그는 리암의 티셔츠 밑으로 미끄러지듯 손을 밀어 넣어 올렸고 그의 등을 따라 훑었다. 리암은 제인의 입술이 벌어질 때까지 머리카락 사이에 손을 집어 넣고 힘주어 당긴다. 리암의 혀가 미끄러지듯 입술 사이로 들어왔다. 이제 제인이 할 수 있는 모든 것은 그가 다시 입을 맞출 때마다 어떻게 숨을 쉬어야 하는 건지 기억하는 것에 집중하는 것 뿐이었다.

 

리암은 마치 그에게 키스하려는 동시에 그를 해치려 하는 것 같았다. 제인도 비슷했다. 제인은 그를 밀어내다가도 다시 리암을 끌어당기고 숨을 헐떡이면서도 그의 아랫 입술을 이로 잡아당겼다.

 

"밀어낼 거라고 생각 못 했는데." 리암이 제인을 그의 침대쪽으로 밀어 넣었다.

 

제인은 리암의 셔츠 앞부분을 꽉 쥔 채로 그가 미는대로 뒷걸음질 쳤다. "너, 진짜―" 그는 리암의 입술이 목 언저리를 거칠게 빨아올리는 것을 간신히 저지하며 말했다. " _개새끼_." 제인이 불안하게 떨리는 목소리를 간신히 내뱉었다. " _넌 진짜 개새끼야_."

 

리암은 그를 침대로 밀어 넣었고 제인은 반항하지 않았다. "너 말고 아무도 그렇게 생각 안 해." 리암이 제인의 위로 올라타면서 말했다. 그의 다리가 제인의 허리 양쪽을 감쌌다. "네가 날 존나 _화나게_ 하거든."

 

제인은 리암의 체중이 그의 몸을 누르는대로 숨이 막혔다가, 간신히 숨을 몰아 쉰다. 이건 꽤 자극적이었고, 싫지 않았다. 이번엔 제인이 리암을 아래로 끌어내리고 서로의 가슴을 맞댄 채로 몸을 베베 꼬다가, 리암의 입술 사이로 혀를 집어 넣는다. 콜라와 다른 무언가를 맛 보는 것과 같았다. 정신 못 차릴 정도의 달콤함, 너무 달아서 어지러울 정도였다.

 

제인은 리암이 몸을 일으킨 후 그가 셔츠를 벗어 던지는 동안 안달이 난 듯 그를 재촉해댔다. 그러고 나서 그들은, 다시 입술을 부딪혔다. 제인은 그의 손톱을 리암의 등에 박아 넣느라 정신이 없었다. 나중에 그들이 일어났을 때도 이 상처가 남아있기를 바라면서.

 

그의 것이 제인의 엉덩이 사이를 압박했고, 리암이 그를 향해 몸을 굽혔을 때 그는 거칠게 숨을 내쉬며 제인의 목에 입술을 묻었다. 제인은 거의 불과도 같이 뜨거워졌고 리암을 통해 끓고 있었지만, 이 시점에서 그것은 화가 아니라, 흥분에 더 가까웠다.

 

"젠장, 한 번만 더 내 머리를 잡아당기면," 제인이 거의 리암을 때릴 것처럼 다가가며 경고했다. "맹세하는데 정말―"

 

리암은 그의 경고를 무시하듯 곧바로 제인의 머리칼을 잡아 올렸다. 이 때 제인이 내는 소리는, 평소같았으면 그를 짜증나게 했어야 했지만 그렇지 않았다. 전혀 그렇지가 않았다. "왜? 내가 보기엔 너 이거 꽤 좋아하는 것 같은데," 리암은 그의 피부에 숨을 흘린다.

 

그는 계속해서 제인의 머리를 잡아 당겼지만, 사실 이는 그렇게 아프지는 않았다. 오히려 제인을 자극시켰으며, 리암이 강한 마찰을 일으키는 동시에 그에게서 떨어졌을 때, 제인이 간신히 말했다. "좆 까, 씨발, 리암. _좆 까라고_."

 

"내가 뭘 할 거라고 생각해?"

 

제인의 눈이 감겼다. 도대체 어떻게 되어가고 있는건데? 이건 마치, 그가 원하고 있는 것 같았다. 만약 리암이 제인의 목에 고개를 묻고 아직도 그의 엉덩이를 제인의 것에 비벼대지 않았다면, 그는 아니라고 할 것 같지만. 제인의 뱃속이 뜨겁게 달아올랐다. "그럼 해 봐." 그가 덧붙였다. "드라이험핑 그만해대고."

 

리암은 갑작스럽게 몸을 젖히고 손으로 간신히 몸을 지탱하며 제인을 가리킨다. 그가 잠깐 동안 제인의 눈을 살폈고, 제인은 당황스러울 정도로 숨을 헐떡이느라 입을 벌리고 간신히 그를 응시했다. "좋아." 리암이 천천히 말했다. "어, 하자고."

 

리암은 제인이 뭐라고 말을 하기도 전에 책상 쪽으로 몸을 기울였다. 그는 맨 밑 서랍을 열고 필통을 꺼내 안에서 콘돔과 젤을 꺼냈다. 제인은 그 장면을 눈으로 확인하고나서야 지금 상황이 현실임을 뼈저리게 느꼈다. 제인의 몸이 강제로 뒤집혔다. "네가 젤이랑 콘돔을 _필통_ 에 보관할 줄은 몰랐는데."

 

리암은 제인의 입을 막으려는 듯, 급하게 입술을 맞춰왔다. 제인은 이제 현실을 인정하는 수준에 다다랐기 때문에 그저 순순히, 엉켜오는 그의 혀를 받을 뿐이다. 심지어 제인의 고개가 멀어지는 리암의 입술을 따라갈 정도로.

 

제인이 셔츠를 벗기 위해 몸을 일으킨 동안 리암은 바지를 벗어 던졌다. 제인은 손으로 단추를 풀고 지퍼를 내렸다. 그가 엉덩이를 들어올리자 리암이 아랫 입술을 깨물으며 그를 내려다 보았다. 그의 그런 행동은 제인을 흥분시키기에 충분했다. "계속 그러고 앉아있을 거야? 아니면ㅡ"

 

그가 드로즈를 빠르게 끌어 내렸다. 그 후에는 더 이상 키스 할 필요가 없었다. 애무나, 질질 끄는 것은 필요 없었다. 리암은 마치 제인을 태워 버릴 듯 뜨겁게 그에게 달려들어 손가락을 밀어 넣었다. 안달내는 것은 이미 끝난 지 오래였다.

 

두개의 손가락이 그의 안을 드나들고 있을 때가 되자 제인은 거의 고개를 뒤로 젖히고 간간히 신음을 흘렸다. 손가락만으로도 너무 버거워서 더 이상 안에 들어온 리암의 존재를 무시할 수 없었다. 그의 손가락이 굽어져 내벽을 자극할 때면 일순간 고통이 일었다. 그가 제인의 스팟을 스칠 때마다 제인은 간헐적으로 몸을 떨었다. 고통을 잊기 위해 손으로 매트리스를 잡으려고 해보지만, 손에 잡히는 것은 아무것도, 없었다. 마치 롤러코스터를 타고 있는 듯 뱃속의 장기들이 흔들리는 것 같았다.

 

" _씨발_ ," 세 손가락이 안으로 들어왔을 때는 이게 아픈 건지, 쾌락이 오는 건지 구분할 수 없었다. 아마도 두 쪽 다 흐릿했기 때문일 것이다.

 

리암은 경고도 없이 손가락을 한번에 빼냈다. 제인이 숨을 조금이라도 미리 뱉어 놓지 못 했더라면 아마 그를 향해 소리를 질러댈 것이 분명했다. 제인은 팔꿈치로 간신히 몸을 지탱한 채, 리암이 젤로 미끌거리는 손으로 콘돔을 간신히 뜯어내는 것을 지켜본다. 제인이 단 한 가지 리암을 칭찬하게 될 순간이 있다면 바로 그것이었다. 물론 제인은 그를 미치도록 혐오하지만, 그렇다고 해서 그 사실이 리암이 멋지게 행동하는 것을 막을 수는 없으니까. 운동을 많이 하는 리암의 배와 가슴에는 단단한 근육이 자리 잡고 있었고, 전보다 어깨가 더 넓어졌으며, 갈라진 근육 사이를 타고 땀이 흘러내렸다. 그가 움직일 때마다 머리카락이 거칠게 흔들렸다.

 

제인은 베개에 머리를 대고 누웠다.

 

"진짜 해?" 리암이 다시 한번 제인에게 물었다. 제인은 짜증이 섞인 눈으로 그를 째려보았다. "어. 아 혹시…, 아냐―" 그는 남은 말을 삼키고는 고개를 가로 저었다. 리암은 제인의 옆에 누웠다. "위로 올라타."

 

제인은 본능적으로 '이래라 저래라 하지마.'라고 말 할 뻔했지만, 지금은 때가 아니라고 생각해서 겨우 입을 닫았다. 대신에 그는 리암의 허벅지를 집어 간신히 몸을 일으키고 그가 시키는 대로 한다. 리암의 한 손이 그의 엉덩이를 잡고, 다른 한 손으로는 구멍을 지분거렸다. 제인은 스스로 몸을 숙이고 눈을 감은 채 짧은 호흡을 반복해서 쉰다. 그의 손이 둘의 사이에 들어오기 전까지 제인은 리암의 것을 감싸잡고는 빠르게 몇 번 만진다. 풀어준 지 꽤 되어서, 처음에는 기분이 좋기보다는 아픔이 훨씬 더 크게 다가왔다.

 

리암은 느릿하게 그의 것을 밀어넣는다. 그가 진한 눈꺼풀을 깜박이며 제인을 바라볼 때면, 제인은 어쩔 줄을 몰라했다. 결국 리암이 낮은 신음 소리와 함께 두 손으로 제인의 엉덩이를 꽉 쥐고 그를 아래로 당겨버린다. 한 번에 들어온 리암의 것에, 제인은 그대로 주저앉아 그의 목을 끌어 안고 불안정하게 숨을 내뱉었다. 어떤 일이 일어났는 지 정확히 알 수 없었다. 이제는 느리지도, 조심스럽지도, 부드럽지도 않았다.

 

"―갈 것 같아?" 리암이 제인의 머리카락에 입을 맞추면서 속삭인다.

 

뭐라고? 미친, " _닥쳐_." 그가 대꾸했다. 왜냐면 정말…, 젠장. 정말 갈 것 같았으니까. 리암이 제인을 위로 밀어 올리고 그를 손으로 감싼 채 허릿짓을 하다가 얼마 후에 자세를 바꿨다. 제인은 맞붙어 오는 몸 사이에서 숨을 헐떡이며 손톱을 세워 자꾸만 리암의 몸에 생채기를 남겼다. 발가락이 굽어졌고 온몸이 떨렸다. 그는 리암의 가슴에 기대어 몸을 뒤로 젖혔다. 리암은 그저 조금씩 움직였다.

 

사정감이 들어 민감해진 제인의 것이 리암과 그의 몸 사이에서 마찰이 되자 제인은 다시 어쩔 줄을 몰라하며 거의 울면서 교성을 질렀다. 리암의 입술이 놀라울정도로 부드럽게 그의 머리에 닿아오고, 그의 손이 제인의 등에서 다정하게 흘러 내렸다. 아까전에 제인의 어깨를 부러트릴듯이 짓이겨 오던 그의 이와 너무나도 대조적이어서, 리암이 제인의 등에 입을 맞출 때마다 주체할 수도 없을 정도의 신음이 터져나왔다.

 

그 후, 둘은 아무런 말도 하지 않고 서로 몸을 감쌌다. 부드러운 숨소리만이 방 안을 가득 채웠다. 리암의 손은 계속해서 제인의 등을 배회했고 제인은 마치 늘어진 고무마냥 쓰러졌다. 몸에 힘이 들어가지 않았다.

 

그가 간신히 움직일 수 있을 때, 조심스럽게 리암의 아래로 내려왔다. 리암은 바로 침대에서 일어나 그에게서 멀리 떨어진다. 제인은 천장을 응시하며 리암이 움직일 때마다 나는 소리를 귀를 기울였다. 제인은 여전히 숨을 헐떡이고 있었고 리암은 "난 샤워하러 간다." 라고 말하며 문을 밀어 열었다. 그러고 나서, 문을 나서기 전에 다시 덧붙였다. "그리고, 네 쪽은 안 치울거야."

 

문이 닫히고, 제인은 리암이 문을 잠그는 소리가 들리는 것에 감사했다. 누군가가 당장 문을 열고 들어오면 큰일이니까.

 

시계 초침 소리가 들리고, 점점 그에게 방금 무슨 일이 일어났는지 현실로 다가오기 시작했다. 조금씩 그는, 그가 단지 섹스했다는 것을 깨달았다. 그것도 리암 페인과. 제인은 리암과 섹스했다. 제인은 그가 가장 싫어하는 사람인 리암 페인과 섹스했다. _도대체 어떻게 이런 일이 일어날 수 있었던 거지?_ 그는 왜 그렇게 안달이 나 있었던 걸까.

 

왜냐하면, 애초에 그가 자초한 일이기 때문이다. 심지어는 리암이 그의 어깨에 남겨놓은 붉은 자국에 손을 대고 있는 것만으로도 좋았다는 걸 부정할 수 없었다. 그것도, 존나 좋았다는 걸.

 

"씨발," 그가 팔로 눈을 가리며 중얼거렸다. "씨발."  


 

 

　


	2. Chapter 2

제인이 샤워실에 갔을 때 리암은 이미 가고 난 다음이었다. 그가 샤워를 끝내고 방으로 돌아왔을 때도, 리암은 없었다. 그리고 리암의 자리 주변은 제인의 주변과 비교하면 티끌 하나 없이 깨끗했다. 덕분에 제인은 20분 동안이나 자신의 자리를 치우고, 세탁을 맡기며 고생해야만 했다.

 

제인은 그가 방에 있었더라면 뭐라고 말을 꺼내야 했을 지 생각하는 것조차 버거웠다. 그 말이 이 상황을 바꿀 수 있을 것인지 아닌지 조차도 불분명했고. 어찌됐건 제인은 여전히 리암을 싫어하기 때문이었다. 이번일로 인해 아마도, 리암을 _더 싫어하게_ 되어버린 것 같다.

 

그는 마음 깊숙한 곳에서부터 느껴지는 혼란스러움에 생각이나 감정으로 머릿속이 복잡했다. 한편으로, 이러한 일이 일어난 것에 충격을 받았으며 다른 한편으로는, 이젠 심지어 그 생각을 하는 것만으로도 짜증이 치밀어 올랐다. 제인은 또한 스스로에게 화가 났고, 리암에게도 화가 났으며, 진작부터 후회 해오고 있었다.

 

그는 마음 속에서 리암에 대해 느꼈던 것, 특히 그가 제인의 엉덩이를 쥐고 머리칼을 휘감아 잡아당길 때 느꼈던 감정에 대해 납득할 수가 없어서 더욱 후회감이 몰려왔다. 동시에 모순적이게도, 전혀 후회되지 않았다.

 

결국 그는 노트북과 책을 들고 방을 나와버렸다. 더 이상 방 안에 있는 것은 무리였다.

 

제인은 도서관에 가서 자리를 잡고 레포트를 작성하기 위해 눈을 반짝였지만, 전혀 집중할 수 없었다. 한 시간정도가 지나는 동안 느릿하게 글을 옮겨적기만 하는 데도 그는 계속해서 철자를 잘못 쓰고, 실수로 줄을 건너 뛰고, 단어를 빼먹기 일쑤였다. 화면에는 빨간 색으로 밑줄이 쳐진 단어들이 난무했고, 그는 결국 포기하고 노트북을 덮었다.

 

그러고 나서 공동 거실에 가지만, 루이와 해리는 그 곳에 없었다. 제인은 다시 가방을 고쳐 메고선 그들의 방으로 향했다.

 

루이와 해리가 쓰는 방은 제인의 방보다 6층 아래였다. 그들이 이사를 온 다음 날, 리암이 입주하기 전까지 제인은 처음으로 혼자 쓰는 방을 생각하며 짐을 풀고 있었다. 후에 문을 두드리는 소리가 들렸고 제인이 문을 열자, 한 남자가 들어와 침대에 앉았다. 그는 제인에게 자신의 이야기를 들려주고 싶어했으며 아직 문간에 서 있던 그의 친구는 제인에게 사과했다.

 

나중에 가서야, 해리가 제인에게 루이를 방 안으로 들인 유일한 사람이라고 말해주었고, 이는 그가 둘과 친하게 지낼 수 있었던 이유가 되었다. 어떻게 보면 제인의 동의도 없이, 루이가 해리를 크로스백처럼 메고선 그의 삶으로 들어온 것이다. 아마 이곳에 온 뒤로 제인이 해낸 일 중 가장 큰 일이 있다면 그 둘을 화해시킨 것이다. 정말 그랬다. 오늘로부터 리암과의 섹스가 그 목록에 포함되겠지만.

 

제인이 그들의 방에 도착하고 문을 밀어 열었다. 둘은 문에 화이트 보드를 달고 안에 사람이 있는지, 없는지, 혼자 있고 싶어하는지 등을 알리는 데에 적극적으로 사용했는데 지금은 _'들어와! :)'_ 라고 쓰여져 있었다.

 

둘은 루이의 침대에서 피자박스를 사이에 두고 앉아있었다. 해리는 곧게 다리를 꼬고 가능한 한 최소한의 자리만을 차지하려 했고, 루이는 배를 대고 누워선 팔다리를 쭉 뻗고 피자 한 조각을 입에 넣고있었다. 두 사람의 상반되는 성격을 잘 보여 주는 광경이었다.

 

"배고파?" 해리가 침대 끝에 서 있는 제인에게 피자박스를 들이밀었다. "먹고 싶으면 먹어. 엄마가 용돈 좀 주셨거든."

 

제인은 조용히 고개를 끄덕이고는 페퍼로니를 조금 물어 뜯었다. 기름진 피자는 식어있었지만 싸구려치고는 맛있는 편이었다. 그는 루이의 침대에 누워서 피자를 넘기고는 다리를 끌어당겨 품에 안았다. "나 오늘 여기서 자도 돼?"

 

"밤새도록 리암이 얼마나 화나게 굴었는지 뒷담화 할 작정이야?" 루이가 되물었다.

 

제인은 고개를 푹 숙이고는 피자를 내려다본다. "아니."

 

"제인," 해리의 목소리는 부드러웠다. "너 괜찮아? 걔가 무슨 짓을 했길래 이래."

 

"리암이 _항상 뭘 하긴 하지―_ " 루이가 고개를 끄덕였다.

 

그건 모두 다 사실이지만, 이번 일은 리암의 잘못인 만큼 제인의 잘못이기도 했다. 제인은 "그런거 아냐." 라고 말하는 자신을 발견했다. "어― 걔는 아무것도 안 했다고."

 

"그거 꽤 이상하게 들리네." 루이가 물었다. "너도 좀 수상한데?"

 

제인이 얼굴을 붉히고는 대답을 피하기 위해 더 이상 맛있게 느겨지지도 않는 피자를 애써 느릿하게 입에 꾸역꾸역 넣었다. 그 마저도 피자를 다 먹어버리니 말을 안 할 수 없는 노릇이 되어버렸지만. 제인은 눈을 내리뜨고 머리를 쓸어넘겼다. "나 리암하고 잤어."

 

"뭐? 나 잘못들은 거 같은데," 루이가 말했다.

 

" _섹스_ 했다고." 제인이 못을 박듯 반복해서 말했다. " _리암_ 하고, …응."

 

제인이 다시 고개를 들었을 쯤에 해리는 입을 반 쯤 다물고 있었고, 루이는 누군가가 그의 머리를 두어번 내려친 것처럼 입을 벌리고 있었다. 방 안은 말도 안 될 정도로 조용했다. 물론 제인은 둘이 그에게 캐묻고 싶어하고 있을 것이라는 걸 알고 있었다. 처지가 바뀌면 제인도 그럴 테니까.

 

"이런, 세상에, 미친." 루이가 간신히 숨을 내쉬었다. "미친, 미친. 존나," 그는 해리에게 고개를 돌렸다. "너 나한테 50달러 줘야된다."

 

"너네 내기 걸었어?" 제인이 믿을 수 없다는듯 물었다. "진짜냐고."

 

루이는 회피하듯 고개를 저었다. "아 됐고, 얘기나 좀 해봐, 자세하게."

 

"그냥 잊고 싶은데," 제인은 작게 중얼거렸다.

 

"와우, 존나 별로였구나 그치?" 루이가 말했다. "그래, 그럴 것 같더라. 거기가 작으니까 근육이라도 키운거구만 뭘, 맞지? 말해보라니까!"

 

제인은 결국 루이를 향해 피자 끝부분을 던진다. 빵쪼가리는 그대로 날아가 루이의 팔을 툭 치지만, 그는 눈도 깜빡이지 않았고 심지어는 그걸 주우려고 하지도 않았다. 해리가 대신 허리를 숙여 그것들을 주워 박스에 던져 넣었다. "여기 있어도 돼." 해리가 덧붙였다. "난 루 침대에서 잘 테니까 내 침대에서 자."

 

"그래." 루이도 동의했다. "너라면 언제든 환영이지."

 

"고마워." 제인은 고개를 끄덕였다.

 

"자 이제 손이랑 비교해서 대충이라도 어떻게 생겼는지 말해줘봐. 걔꺼 크냐고!"

 

 

＃

 

 

그 주는 그렇게 빈둥거리는 리암과 함께 시작됐다. 토요일 밤동안, 제인은 루이와 해리의 방에서 머물었지만, 영원히 그들의 방에서 있을 수는 없는 노릇이었다. 결국 제인이 방으로 돌아왔을 때, 리암은 안에 없었다. 그는 옷을 갈아입고 이어폰을 낀 채 안도의 한숨을 쉬고 레포트를 쓰기 시작했다. 리암이 돌아올 때가 되어서야 그는 과제를 끝냈다.

 

리암의 입장에서 본다면 그는 거의 제인을 가구처럼 취급했는데, 둘은 서로 말다툼을 하지도, 서로에게 말을 걸지도, 심지어는 쳐다보지도 않았다. 리암은 이제 체육관에서 운동을 했기 때문에. 제인은 방에서 그가 틀어대는 노래를 듣지 않아도 됐다. 화요일에 리암의 친구 중 한 명이 그의 노트북 화면을 보여주느라 방으로 왔을 때, 제인은 예전처럼 리암을 화나게 하려고 침대에 누워서 버티지 않고 그냥 바로 방을 나와버렸다. 목요일, 리암이 연습 후에 땀에 젖은 옷가지를 방에 막 두었을 때도 제인은 그에게 소리를 지르지는 대신 그저 혀를 깨물뿐이었다.

 

금요일이 되어서야 점점 일상으로 돌아왔다. 꽤 쉽게 돌아왔는데, 제인은 과제를 하고 있었고 리암은 침대에 엎드린 채로 공을 하늘로 던져대고 있었다. "난 여전히 네가 싫어. 넌 너무 문을 세게 닫잖아."

 

제인은 하던 것을 멈추고 그에게 등을 돌렸다. "나도 여전히 너 싫어하는데."

 

"다행이네." 리암이 던진 공이 거의 천장에 닿을듯이 올라간다. 그는 떨어지는 공을 재빨리 잡았다. "우리가, 지금 어떻게 됐든간에― 내가 갑자기, 너랑 네가 해대는 짓들을 참아줄 거라고 생각하지마. 진짜, 존나 못 봐주겠으니까."

 

"뭐, 너랑 섹스했다고 해서 네가 개새끼가 아니게 되는 건 아니니까," 제인이 쏘아붙이듯 말을 뱉었다.

 

리암은 침대에서 벌떡 일어나고는 바닥으로 공을 떨어뜨렸다. 공은 굴러서 제인의 침대 밑으로 들어간다. "뒤져버려, 제인." 그는 문을 향해 가면서 중얼거렸다.

 

그가 떠나고 나서야, 제인은 숨을 쉴 수 있었다. 마치 일주일동안 숨을 참으며 이미 벌어진 일이 이 상황을 바꾸지 말기를 바라고 있는 것 같았다. 이건 딱히 리암을 위해서가 아니라…, 정말 실제로 그랬다. 리암은 여전히 제인의 피를 끓게 했으며 그는 여전히 리암에게 주먹을 꽂고 싶었다. 그러나 그러면… 죄책감을 느끼니까. 만약 리암을 위해 상황이 변하게 된다면, 그들은 이러지 않았을 것이다. 리암이 좆같은건 여전하지만, 제인은 예전보단 지금이 더 낫다고 생각했다. 무엇을 기대하고 있는 지 알기 때문에 서로를 더 싫어하기 쉬웠다. 이편이 더 대등한 입장에 서있는 것처럼 느껴졌다. 이번주 내내, 그들은 팽팽했다.

 

제인은 소리 없이 미소를 짓고, 다시 과제에 집중했다.

 

 

＃

 

 

월요일, 그의 어머니는 2교시와 3교시 사이 정도의 시간이 되면 그에게 전화를 건다. 제인은 그 시간대쯤에 잠을 깨기 위해 카페로 걸어가는 중이었다. 그는 주머니에서 핸드폰을 꺼내 그녀의 이름을 읽은 뒤 바로 전화를 받는다.

 

[Hey, sweetie,] 그녀가 밝게 말했다. [내 아들, 잘 지내고 있는 거니?]

 

제인은 미소를 짓고 벤치에 털썩 주저 앉았다. 가방에서 담배를 꺼냈다. "엄마,"

 

[담배 피니?] 그가 라이터를 켤 때 그녀가 되묻는다. [끊은 줄 알았는데.]

 

"끊는 중이에요." 제인은 담배를 가방 아래에 내려 놓고 중얼거린다. "천천히 끊으려고요, 학교가 너무 스트레스를 줘서."

 

"성적 잘 받고 있지? 출석은 잘 하고 있고? 게으름 부리는 거 아니지?"

 

제인은 즉시 대답했다. "물론요."

 

그가 게으름을 피울 수 있는 만큼 피운다면, 그는 장학금을 받지 못 할 것이다. 그의 가족은 부유한 편이 아니라서, 사실 대학에 간 사람도 오직 제인뿐이었다. 젠장, 심지어 제인은 Doniya를 제외하면 고등학교를 졸업한 유일한 사람이었다. 제인은 그에게 온 기회를 발로 차 버리고 싶지 않았다. 게으름을 부리며 수업을 빼먹고, 뒤쳐질 수 있는 여유가 전혀 없었다. 만약 그가 장학금을 못 받는다면 그건 미래를 잃는 것과 같과도 같다. 먼 미래뿐 아니라 지금 현재 또한 그렇다. 매달 쓰던 자금을 잃을 것이며 기숙사 방도 잃게 될 거다. 그는 정말, 그러면 망한다.

 

그리고 무엇보다 가족들이 그에게 실망할 것이다. 제인은 그가 대학에 합격했을 때 모든 가족이 그를 얼마나 자랑스러워 했는지를 잊을 수 없었다. 어머니는 눈물을 흘렸고, 아버지는 그의 어깨를 두드렸다. "네가 해낼 줄 알았다." 그러고나서 부모님이 축하 파티를 열었고, 그는 몇달 동안 어떻게 돈을 모아왔는지 자랑하기 위해 그의 친한 친구들을 초대하기도 했다.

 

물론 그도 스스로에게 실망하고 말 것이다. 지난 4년동안 과로로 기절할 만큼 노력해온 모든 것들은 모두 수포로 돌아갈 것이다. 그는 주변의 또래들처럼 파티에 가서 친구들과 어울리고 수업을 빼먹고 야외에서 마리화나를 피우는 대신, 성실히 숙제를 하면서 고등학교를 보냈다. 수 년동안 놓친 프롬과 그가 초대 받았던 파티들은 셀 수도 없을 정도였다.

 

그가 친구들을 사귀지 않았다는 게 아니라, 단지 그들이 제인의 그런 점만을 좋아한 것 뿐이다. 그들은 열심히 일을 했고, 현재를 살기 위한 계획을 짜느라 바빴다. 그래서 제인은 점심 시간이나 수업 시간에 어울릴 수 있는 누군가가 존재하기는 했지만, 학교가 끝난 후 같이 시간을 보낼 친구는 없었다. 한밤중에 부모님이 싸워서라던지, 여자친구랑 헤어질까 고민하는 것이라던지를 제인에게 털어놓는 사람은 없었다.

 

 _맥스_ 는 제외하고. 사실 제인은 별로 그에 대해 떠올리는 걸 좋아하진 않지만. 졸업을 하고 제인이 독립을 했을때, 그도 제인을 떠났다.

 

[다행이네.] 그의 어머니의 목소리가 점점 커졌다. [네가 정말 자랑스러워, 정말로. 우린 널 자랑스럽게 여긴단다.]

 

" _엄마_ ," 제인의 목소리에 울음이 섞였다. "울지 마요, 응? 몇 달만 있는거라고 말씀 드렸잖아요. 감정적으로 생각하지 말고…."

 

[미안하구나.] 그녀는 횡설수설거리며 말을 이었다. [그저 제인, 널 사랑해. 네가 많이 그립구나, 넌 정말 사랑 받을 자격이 있는데, 정말 더… 그럴 자격이 있는데,]

 

"저 가야해요." 눈가가 뜨거웠다. 지나가던 사람들이 그를 이상하게 바라보는 느낌이 들었다. "수업이 있어요, 끝나고 전화할게요."

 

[그게 낫겠구나! 사랑한단다.]

 

"저도요, 동생들한테 보고싶다고, 아버지한테 사랑한다고 전해주세요."

 

[그럴게, 잘 가렴.]

 

그는 주머니에 핸드폰을 넣고 담배를 도로 가방에 집어넣은 뒤 카페로 향했다. 아직 수업까지는 20분정도의 시간이 있었고, 무언가를 먹기에 딱 좋을 것 같았다.

 

예상했던 대로, 카페 안에 제인의 자리는 없었다. 문쪽으로까지 길게 사람들이 줄을 서 있었고, 모든 테이블이 넘칠 정도로 꽉 차서, 가장자리에 의자를 더 많이 갖다 놓을 정도였다. 이곳이 캠퍼스에서 유일하게 먹을 것이나 마실 것을 살 수 있는 공간이어서 더 그런 것 같다.

 

"제인!"

 

루이나 해리가 아니면 거의 아무도 그에게 말을 걸지 않기 때문에, 제인은 누군가 저를 부르는 것을 무시하려 했다. 결국 돌아봤을때는 제인은, 그보다 두 사람만큼은 더 뒤에 서 있는 나일을 발견했다. 제인은 살짝 주춤거리며 웃었다. 다음으로 그가 보게된 것은, 나일이 제인에게 다가오기 위해 사람들 앞에서 뛰어대는 것이었다. "잠시만요, 5분 만요!" 사람들은 앞지르는 나일에 대해 불평했다. "고마워요."

 

"어, 내가 도울 건 없지?" 제인이 말했고, 실제로 그는 아무짓도 하지 않았다.

 

나일은 고개를 끄덕였다. 가방을 한 쪽 어깨에 걸어둔 채로 선글라스가 그의 얼굴에 간신히 걸려 있다. 그는 익숙한 저지를 입고 있었다. 제인은 목요일에 그 경기에 대해 언급한 누군가를 기억한다. 아니면 모두가, 정말, 이 지역에서는 스포츠가 정말 큰 지분을 차지하고 있어서 누구나 대부분 그것에 대해 얘기하곤 하기도 했다. 게다가 그는 리암과 같은 방을 쓰기도 하니까, 이건 비공식적인 경기 일정이 있다는 걸 의미했다.

 

경기 날짜가 가까워지면, 리암은 어딘가 불안해 보이고 신경이 날카로워진다. 그는 초조하게 방을 배회하기도 하고, 필요 이상으로까지 운동을 하며, 제인이나 옆방 사람들이 항의할 때까지 음악을 틀어놓곤 했다. 그러고 나서 그는 이어폰을 끼고 방을 나가버린다. 게다가 종종 아주 사소하고 작은 일에까지 제인에게 시비를 걸기도 했다. 심지어는 그가 알고 있는 순진하고 불쌍한 사람들에게까지 그런 짓을 해댄다. 한밤중에 잠자리를 뒤척인다던지, 그를 깨우기 위해 아침에 알람이 울렸던 것처럼.

 

"너는 와야지." 나일은 마치 제인도 자기랑 같은 생각을 하고 있다고 확신하는 것 같았다. "경기 보러 와, 그나저나 너 경기 관람하는 건 한번도 못 본 것 같네."

 

제인은 코웃음이 나오는 것을 막을 수 없었다. "어떻게 확신해? 수백명이 보러 오는데, 내가 가더라도 그 중에 날 볼 수 있을 리가 없잖아."

 

"사실이니까." 나일이 말했다. "리암이 넌 절대 안 갈거라더라."

 

"어차피 내 알 바 아니야." 그들은 발을 질질 끌며 몇 피트 앞으로 나아갔다. "시간이 없기도 하고, 난 운동 안 좋아해. 나랑 안 어울려."

 

"그래도 풋볼경기는 학교의 자존심이나 마찬가지라고!" 나일이 큰 소리로 제인을 돌아보며 말했다. "적어도 친구들 데리고 경기 보기라도 해. 끝나고나면 항상 개럿의 집에서 파티를 하거든, 우리 또 게임하자. 지난번과는 다를거야"

 

제인은 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. "아 난 별로―"

 

"진짜라니까." 나일이 천천히 말을 잇는다. "이 파티 오려고 목숨까지 거는 애들도 있는 거 알지? 네가 그 무리에 섞인 게 아니니까, 오기 조금 힘들겠지만. 난 네가 꼭 왔으면 좋겠어."

 

제인은 그가 한 말이 얼마나 바보같이 들렸을 지 모를 거라고 생각했다. 나일은 확실히 악의적이거나 '우리가 다른 사람들보단 낫다'는 뜻으로 말한 게 아니긴 했지만, 마치 '끝내주는'사람들을 위한 파티라는 이유로 제인이 가야한다는 것처럼 행동했으니까. 무엇보다 나일은 그런 사람처럼 보이지는 않았다. 그냥 그는... 순진한 것 같았다 아마도,

 

"글쎄." 제인은 결국 이렇게 말한다. 그들은 이제 카운터 앞에 섰다. "생각은 해볼게."

 

나일이 미소를 지으며 눈썹을 들어올렸다. "그래야지. 생각 끝나면 리암에게 말해줘."

 

"아냐, 그냥 걔한테 말하지마. 걔는 너 싫어하니까 나한테 안 전해줄 것 같거든, 내 번호 줄테니까 나한테 말해."

 

"딱히 그렇지는 않을텐―"

 

나일은 이제 주머니에서 볼펜 한 자루를 꺼내 제인의 팔에 타투가 없는 부분을 찾아가면서 자신의 번호를 적었다. 그 타투들은 지난 몇년 동안 생일 선물이나 졸업 선물로 자동차, 콘서트 티켓 대신에 받은 거였다. 부모님이 돈이 많지 않은 편이기도 했고, 무엇보다 제인은 타투를 영구적으로 남길 수 있으니까 이 편을 더 좋아했으며, 그의 삼촌이 타투샵을 했으므로 싸게 할 수 있었기도 했다.

 

제인의 외모와는 별로 매치가 되지 않는다는 걸 그도 알고 있다. 해리와 루이가 그것들을 처음 봤을 때 "미친, 너 완전 너드인 줄 알았는데 아니구나, 존나 멋져." 라며 놀라던 걸 아직도 기억하기 때문이다.

 

"사양하지마." 나일은 번호를 다 적고 나서 펜을 도로 주머니에 넣었다. "정말 싫으면, 문자 보내. 아니 그냥 어느 쪽이라도 꼭 문자 해줘."

 

"그래." 제인은 이제 멍하니 서 있었다. "응― 그렇게 한다고."

 

"주문하시겠어요?" 바리스타가 묻자, 제인은 다시 소매를 걷어내렸다.

 

 

＃

 

 

 

도서관은 제인이 학교에서 그 어디보다도 가장 좋아하는 곳이다. 사실상, 전 세계에서 가장 좋아하는 곳이라 해도 과언이 아닐 것이다. 아마도 그가 책을 좋아하기 때문이 컸고, 책꽂이 뒤의 선반이라던지 복도에서는 아무도 그를 방해하지 않기 때문에 그런 것이기도 했다. 도서관에서는 모두 자기 할 일을 하느라 바빠서 다른 사람과 이야기 할 겨를이 없으니. 그리고 가장 중요한 점은, 도서관은 리암이 절대 올 일이 없는 장소라는 것이다.

 

그는 그 생각에 대해 한치의 의심도 없었다. 때문에 손을 뻗어 책꽂이에서 책을 집고, 뒤에 있는 리암을 발견했을 때 제인은 거의 심장마비에 걸릴 뻔 했다. 리암은 정말이지 이 곳에 전혀 어울리지 않아보였다. 도서관의 리암은 마치 바다 한 가운데의 사자, 사막에서의 상어를 보는 것과도 같았다. 절대 일어날 수 없는 일이라는 거다. 이제는 놀랍지도 않지만 리암은 오늘도 그 더러운 저지를 입고 있었다.

 

"여기서 뭐하는거야?" 제인이 물었다.

 

리암도 이 곳에 있는 게 딱히 편해보이지는 않았다. 그는 계속해서 다리를 바꿔 서고, 팔짱을 꼈다가, 주의를 둘러본다. 여기서 누군가 자기를 발견할까봐 두려워하는 것 같았다. "아, 난, 그냥―" 리암은 말을 멈추고 머리를 쓸어넘긴다. "나일한테 파티 안 간다고 해."

 

"어차피 그런 멍청한 파티엔 갈 생각 없었어." 제인은 손 끝으로 조심스럽게 책을 들고 팔을 옆으로 뻗었다. "맞아." 그의 말이 끝나자마자 리암이 대답했다. "걔가 널 왜 데려가려는지 모르겠다. 그 무리들이랑 친하지도 않잖아."

 

리암의 말은 꽤 정곡을 찔러서 제인은 그가 신경을 못 쓸 정도로만 눈썹을 치켜 떴다. "고작 그거 말하려고 여기 온 거야? 도서관 오는 길은 아나보네?"

 

그는 그저 제인을 향해 웃어보인다. "나일한테 안 간다고 문자해, 내가 말렸다고는 말 하지 말고."

 

제인은 책꽂이에 기대어 섰다. "내가 왜 그래야 하는데?"

 

"뭐?― 어차피 갈 생각 없다며!" 리암이 소리치자 멀리서 누군가가 그를 쳐다본다. "가고 싶지도 않잖아." 그는 이제 속삭이듯 말했다. "그러니까 나일한테 말하라고."

 

리암이 경기를 앞두고 점점 더 게으름을 피우는 것은 놀랄 일도 아니었다. 그가 지나치게 제인이 파티의 참석여부에 대해 집착하는 것은 사실, 아마 그가 스트레스를 풀 무언가가 필요해서일것이다. 뭐, 리암이 그런다고 해서 그게 제인의 신경을 돋구지는 않았지만.

 

"사실, 조금은 가고 싶은 것 같기도 해서." 제인은 리암을 보며 말했다. "음, 연락해야겠다." 그는 손에 걸린 책을 다시 책꽂이에 꽂고 핸드폰을 꺼낸다. "나일한테 몇 시까지 준비해야 되냐고 물어볼께."

 

그는 예고도 없이 핸드폰을 빼앗듯이 채갔다. 제인이 손을 뻗어보지만, 리암은 뒤에서 그의 멍청하게 숱이 많은 눈썹을 모아 찡그리기만 할 뿐이었다. "왜 항상 일을 꼬는거야?" 그가 속삭인다.

 

"내놔." 제인은 고작 몇 초만에 화가 치솟는 것에 짜증이 나는 걸 참으며 조심스럽게 말했다. "내 물건 만지지 말라고 몇 번을 말해야 알아 들어?"

 

리암은 미소를 지으며 천천히 뒤로 물러났다. 제인이 한참동안 잔소리를 늘어 놓는동안 그는 빠르게 제인의 핸드폰으로 문자를 타이핑했다. "저기," 리암이 말했다. "내가 대신 문자보냈고, 감사 인사는 안 받을게."

 

그가 핸드폰을 던지고 제인이 튀어나가 간신히 그것을 잡는다. 리암은 진짜 쓰레기다. 만약 리암이 이런 짓을 하지 않았더라면, 제인은 그 빌어먹을 파티에 갈 생각이 _전혀 없었을 것이다._ 루이와 해리에게 알리면 그들이 가자고 설득할까봐 알리지도 않았는데. 그런데 _리암이 이렇게 가지 말라고 할 때면, 제인은 그 파티에 가고 싶은 마음이 드는 것 같았다._

 

그래서 제인은 나일의 연락처를 누르고 전화를 걸었다. "뭐야," 그가 핸드폰을 귀에 대자 리암이 묻는다. "나일," 제인은 밝게 전화를 이어간다. "나 그냥―"

 

제인의 손목을 감싼 손가락이 천천히 그의 손을 아래로 당긴다. 리암의 눈이 제인의 시선을 가로막았다. 제인은 이렇게 가까운 상태에서 리암과 싸워본 적은 없었다. 그에게서는 강한 바디 스프레이 향이 났다. 그건 제인이 매일 아침 맡을 때마다 역겨워서 침대에서 일어나게 만드는 거지같은 냄새였다. 지금까지 그 냄새를 맡으면 머리가 아파왔는데, 지금은 그렇지 않고 오히려 _…좋게 느껴졌다._ 강제로 내려진 손목때문에 귀에서 멀어진 핸드폰 스피커를 통해서 나일의 목소리가 희미하게 들렸다.

 

리암은 전화를 끊어버리고 제인에게 키스했다. 처음 키스했을 때와 같이, 이번에도 부드럽거나 기분이 좋지는 않았다. 이가 강하게 부딪히고, 입술이 짓눌려졌다. 제인은 그대로 핸드폰을 놓치면서 동시에 리암의 셔츠자락을 쥐었다.

 

그가 책장으로 제인을 밀어붙이는 방식은 꽤 아팠다. 리암의 손이 곧장 셔츠 아래로 들어와 제인의 갈비뼈를 훑다가 어깨를 넘어가 허리를 쓸어내렸다. 거의 폭력적으로 제인을 지배하듯이 입을 맞춰오는 리암에, 제인은 그를 밀어내며 저항하는데 힘을 쏟았다. 혀가 미끄러지듯이 들어오는 바람에, 자꾸만 숨이 막혀왔다.

 

리암의 입술이 그대로 내려와 제인의 턱을 깨물었다. 제인은 그를 향해 간신히 소리쳤다. "네가, 이래라 저래라 할 권한, 없어."

 

" _가고 싶지도 않으면서._ " 그는 보복하듯이 제인의 목덜미에 입을 묻고 물어뜯는다. "넌 존나 날 짜증나게 만들어."

 

목에서 느껴지는 강한 자극에 제인은 리암을 밀어내는 동시에 머리를 뒤로 젖힌다. "원하던 바야." 그는 숨을 몰아쉬었다. "좆까."

 

리암의 손가락이 흐르듯이 내려와 제인의 바지 버클을 만지작거렸다. 그건 좀 충격적이었다. 여긴 도서관이니까. 그들은 _도서관_ 에 있었고, 망할 리암은 진짜로 제인의 바지 지퍼를 내리고 있었다. 속옷 안으로 그의 손이 들어왔다.

 

"잠깐, 잠깐만." 제인이 말했다. "리암―" 리암은 잠시 뒤로 물러났다. 제인의 볼은 빨갛고, 입술은 갈라져 부어 올랐다. 그는 불에 데인 듯 제인에게서 멀어져갔다. "지금 우리 _도서관_ 이라고." 제인은 한 편으로 리암이 더 이상 그에게 손대지 않는 것에 대해 아쉬워하며, 속삭인다. "누가 보면 어쩌려고 이러는데."

 

그러고 나서 무슨 일이 있었는 지 확신하지 못 하겠지만, 리암은 즉시 제인에게 붙어서 버클을 풀고 입술을 부딪혀왔다. 그는 다시 제인을 책장으로 밀어 넣는다. 리암의 것이 제인의 엉덩이를 아프게 찔러왔다. 그는 전혀 남의 시선을 신경쓰지 않는 것 같아 보였다. 그러나, 누구든지 언제라도 이 통로로 들어와서 그들을 볼 수 있었다. 그러면 둘은 부인할 수 없을 것이고. 제인은 도서관 출입금지를 당하는 것은 죽어도 싫었다. 정말로 그런 일은 일어나서는 안 된다.

 

그저― 리암의 손이 다시 속옷 안으로 들어왔고, 그는 제인의 쇄골에 입술을 묻고 제인의 것을 천천히 흔들었다. 제인은 입술 새로 신음을 흘리며 리암의 손을 밀어내기 위해 그의 손길에 저항했다. 진짜로 멈출 필요가 있었다. 이건 정말 좋지 않은 행동이었다. 이건… 그들의 처음보다 더 안 좋은 상황이었다. 둘은 _씨발, 망할 도서관_ 에 있었으니까. 이 일은 제인이 리암과 잔 것과 더불어 '제인이 저지른 멍청한 짓' 리스트에 올라갈 행동이었다.

 

더 말도 안되는 것은, 제인이 리암 바지 뒤쪽으로 손을 밀어 넣으면서 그를 더 끌어당기는 것이었다. 리암의 손이 갑자기 빠져나가고 곧 제인의 드로즈를 빠르게 끌어내렸다. 그는 배를 맞대오며 책장과 자신 사이에 있는 제인의 등을 손으로 받치고 다른 한 손으로 그의 머리를 조심스럽게 감쌌다.

 

리암이 미끄러지듯이 몸을 딱 맞춰올 때, 제인은 신음소리를 참을 수 없었다. 사정감이 몰려왔고, 동시에 좌절감이 머릿속을 채워왔다. 리암이 이런 짓을 하면서, 그를 미친 것처럼 느끼게 하고 열을 받게 하는 것은 이제 놀랄 일도 아니었다. 그는 항상 그랬으니까. 이제 그들은 서로에게 소리를 지르는 대신, 섹스를 하는 것뿐이다.

 

"목소리 좀 낮추지," 리암이 낮게 속삭인다. 그는 뒤로 조금 물러서서 제인의 얼굴에 이마를 대고 그의 몸을 붙잡았다. 그의 구속에도 불구하고 제인은 그의 말을 듣고 싶지 않은 욕구가 들었다. 그는 좀 더 시끄럽게 굴고 싶어졌다. "아무도 듣고 싶지 않다고."

 

"읏―, 싫, 은데." 제인은 코 끝에서 미끌어지는 안경을 올리려고 흔들리는 손을 들었다. 리암이 속도를 낼 때는, 그들의 젖은 몸이 달라붙는 소리가 도서관을 가득 메웠다. 제인의 손이 아슬아슬하게 그의 어깨에 매달렸다. 제인은 신음을 흘리는 와중에 쥐어짜듯 말한다. "엿, 먹어, 리― 암."

 

"다시," 리암의 웃음소리가 거칠고 낮았다. "내 이름부르면서 신음소리 내 봐."

 

제인은 그를 노려보려다가 귀두를 문지르는 리암의 엄지 손가락에, 고개를 뒤로 젖히고는 눈을 감았다. "좆 까."

 

"너도 좋잖아." 그는 빠르게 제인의 머리를 휘감았다. "내가 이럴때마다 좋아 죽으면서."

 

책장에 자꾸만 부딪히는 머리가 아파왔다. 리암이 말을 뱉자마자 다시 거칠게 입을 맞춰와서 제인은 대답할 수 없었다. 그러나, 그가 이렇게 열이 오른 이유는, 숨이 막히는 이유는, _리암때문이 맞았다._ 제인의 뱃속을 가득 채우는 열기와 숨이 막힐 듯 급하게 내쉬는 숨과 흐느끼는 신음은 모두, …리암의 것이었다. 그 순간, 제인은 리암의 것이었다. 그리고, 리암도 알고 있었다.

 

"이유가 뭐라고 생각해?" 제인은 속삭였다. 어떤 단어도 대체할 수 없다. "그건, 그냥― _리암_."

 

리암은 여전히 그의 손을 빠르게 움직이면서 제인을 향해 웃었다. 제인은 이제 거의 울 듯한 표정으로 그의 몸에 간신히 손을 올렸다. 쉴새없이 신음이 흐르다가, 목에 걸려 사라진다. 그의 사정이 가까워지자 리암이 제인의 어깨부근을 깨물었다. 몸이 전율로 떨려올 때를 제외하고, 그는 절대 멈추지 않았다. 리암이 제인의 목에 숨을 헐떡였다. 제인은 그가 자신을 다루는 데로 이끌리며 리암의 몸에 손을 짚었다. 그 시점에서 제인은 딱히 조용히 하려고 하지도 않았는데, 그의 손이 선반의 가장자리를 잡고서 제인의 입을 막으려고 했기 때문이었다.

 

그리고 그건 정말 리암이 잘 한 일이었다. 그의 손가락이 제인의 쏟아지는 신음을 간신히 막았으니까. 리암은 제인의 속옷에 손을 닦았고, 제인은 그런 그를 노려보았다. 리암은 씩 웃으며 바지를 입었다. "꼴 좋은데." 그는 제인의 귀에 대고 속삭이더니 어슬렁거리며 책장 사이 복도를 빠져나갔다.

 

제인은 서둘러 바지를 입기 전에, 리암의 끈적이는 것들로 더럽혀진 속옷을 쳐다본다. 망할, 옷을 갈아 입어야 하는데.

 

그러나 이건 별로 중요한 문제가 아니었다. _가장 큰 문제_ 는, 그가 방금 또 리암과 이런 짓을 했다는 것이었다. 그리고 애석하게도, 이건 그에게 일어난 일 중에서 가장, 화끈한 일이었다.

 

심장이 여전히 빠르게 뛰었고, 숨은 떨려왔다. 서 있을 수 없을 정도로 다리가 후들거렸다. 제인은 핸드폰을 들기 위해 허리를 숙이고 빠르게 나일에게 문자를 보냈다.

_내가 한 말은 잊어버려, 파티에 가고 싶어졌거든 :)_

 

 

　


	3. Chapter 3

루이와 해리는 경기 관람을 하러 갔지만, 제인은 여전히 그의 방에 남아있었다. 루이는 애초에 운동하는 걸 좋아해서 풋볼 경기를 놓치고 싶지않아했고, 해리는 딱히 운동을 좋아하는 게 아니었음에도 루이의 열렬한 팬이었기 때문에 항상 같이 관람을 하곤 했다. 제인은 그렇게 하고 싶지 않았다. 그에게는 딱히 그럴 이유가 없었다. 무엇보다, 제인은 경기의 규칙을 완전히 몰랐으며, 수많은 사람이 모여 소리를 질러대는 곳에 있는 건 그에게 있어서 썩 유쾌한 일은 아니었다.

 

게다가 그는 해야 할 과제가 남아있었다. 그래서 제인은 경기를 보러 가지 않은 것이다. 운동장을 거니느라 바쁜 리암때문에 방이 텅 빈 상태일 때, 과제를 끝내버리는 게 나았다. 오늘 밤 그에게 과제할 시간따위 없으니, 그냥 지금 끝내버릴 생각이었다.

 

젠장, 정말 제인은 갈 생각일까? 정말, 그는 파티에 갈 것이냐는 말이다. 그는 한 번도 생각해본 적 없었다. 그 곳에서 제인을 맘에 들어하는 사람은 아무도 없을 것이다. 아마 제인을 _애써 피할 것_ 이 분명했다. 리암이 거기 있을 거라는 건 말할 것도 없었다. …제인은 정말 남은 평생동안은 리암과 마주치고 싶지 않았다. 서로 마주칠 때마다 그가 제인을 소유한 것처럼 우쭐대며 웃을 거라는 걸 알고 있기 때문이다. 이건 정말 끔찍한 일이었다.

 

하지만 더 끔찍한 것은 그게 현실이라는 것이다.

 

마치― 그들이 같은 공간에 있을 때마다 느껴지는 긴장감처럼. 그건 정말, 리암과 제인이 서로 싸우려고 눈치를 보던 예전과는 전혀 다른 종류의 것이었다. 그럴때면 제인은 리암이 언제 다시 자신에게 입을 맞출 지 생각하면서 기다리는데, 그러면서도 그는 리암이 제게 그러지 않도록 하려 한다. 그는 최대한 합리적으로 생각해보려고 수없이 노력한 결과로, 리암에게 너무 화가 나서 그런 일이 일어난 거라고 결정지었다. 정상적인 사고가 가능하고 평화로운 상황이었다면, 그의 몸 전체가 분노와 같은 것으로 뜨겁게 타오르지 않았더라면, 제인은, 그가 리암을 밀어냈을 것이라고 확신했다.

 

제인은 이러한 생각들을 떨치기 위해 고개를 젓는다. 그는 수업에 관련된 책을 읽고, 과제에 쓸 중요한 인용문을 찾는 것에 집중하려고 노력했다. 일주일 내내 작업했던 레포트는 거의 끝을 달려가고 있었다. 그리고 얼마 지나지 않아서 제인은 드디어 과제를 끝냈다.

 

그는 한숨을 쉬고 일어나 옷장으로 향했다. 어째서인지 모르겠지만 그는 루이가 '매일 모자만 쓰고 다닐 생각은 아니겠지, 제인?' 이라고 하며 선물로 주었던 헤어 젤을 사용하고 있는 자신을 발견했다. 이런건 루이나 하는 행동이었는데.

 

10학년때까지 제인은 머리를 올리고 다녔는데, 그는 그게 멋지다고 생각했기 때문이었다. 그리고 그는 학교, 아르바이트, 학생회 활동 등으로 더 이상 머리스타일에 시간을 할애할 수 없을 때까지 그 머리 스타일을 고수했다. 이제 제인은 파티에 가기 위해 다시 머리를 위로 올리고 있었다. 어쨌든, 그는 지금 변변찮았고 이것 외에는 할 수 있는 게 없었다.

 

수업이 끝나고, 제인은 지친 몸을 간신히 침대에서 일으켜 옷을 갈아 입는다. 대충 옷 매무새를 가다듬고 나면 마지막으로 안경을 걸친다. 항상 써야 할 정도로 시력이 나쁜 건 아니지만, 책을 읽을 때 필요하기도 하고, 제인이 안경을 좋아하기도 했다.

 

남자들이 소리를 지르며 환호하면서 기숙사 복도를 뛰어다니는 것을 들을 때가 되면, 제인은 자동으로 경기 결과를 알수 있게 된다. 제인의 학교 풋볼팀은 익숙하게 경기를 이긴다. _항상 이겼다._ 한시간 후에 공동 거실이 꽉 차고 나면, 각자 방문을 열어놓아야 한다. 이건 모든 학생들이 승리를 축하하는 방식이었는데, 제인은 굳이 그 방식을 따르지 않고, 보통 밤 늦게까지 문을 잠그고서 리암이 방에 없다는 사실을 즐기곤했다.

 

그러나 오늘 밤은, 그렇게 하지 않을 것이다. 그는 겉옷을 걸치고, 신분증을 위해 지갑을 챙기고, 택시를 타고 집에 와야 할 경우를 대비해서 돈을 조금 집어든 다음에, 학교 설립자 동상이 있는 곳으로 향한다. 캠퍼스 가장 끝에 있는 과학관 건물 바로 앞이었다. 그 곳에서 나일과 애들을 만나기로 했다.

 

11월 초의 공기는 꽤 추워서 제인은 겉옷 끝부분을 당겨 몸을 더 감싸도록 했다. 제인이 도착했을 때, 이미 루이와 해리가 그 앞에 있었고, 나일은 동상에 거의 누울듯이 몸을 기대고 있었다. 루이는 볼에 흰색과 빨간색의 페인트를 칠했고, 해리는 마치 루이가 페인트를 칠할 때 그에게 문지른 것처럼 목에 아주 작은 얼룩이 있었다.

 

"제인!" 나일이 큰 소리로 그를 부르고 뛰어나가 제인을 꼭 껴안았다. "안 오는 줄 알았잖아."

 

"온다고 말 했잖아." 제인이 말했다.

 

"왜냐면, 그래야 리암이 화를 내거든―" 루이가 덧붙였다. "제인이 _그런 기회를 놓칠 수 없지_."

 

"너네 둘은 정말 미친 것 같다니까," 나일이 웃는다. "잠깐만 싸움을 멈춰도 서로 좋아하게 될 텐데."

 

"좋아하는 거 이상일걸―" 루이는 음흉하게 웃었다. 해리가 그런 루이를 때려주어서, 제인은 내심 고마운 마음이 들었다.

 

나일이 그들을 보고 약간 혼란스러워 하는 것 같아 제인은 그가 무슨 뜻이냐고 물어보기 전에 서둘러 말했다. "우리 바로 가는거지?"

 

넷은 가로등이 켜진 거리를 걸었다. 달은 이미 하늘에 떠 있었는데, 곧 어둠으로 물들어 갔다. 루이와 해리는 걸어가면서 끊임없이 잡담을 하고, 나일은 익숙하다는 듯이 뒤에서 걷는다. 제인은 이상하게 초조했다. 그는 자꾸만 리암이 오지말라고 했던 것이 떠올랐다.

 

나일은 이 파티가 그 때와 다를 것이라고 말했고, 그건 거짓말이 아닐 것이다. 그는 거짓말쟁이가 아니니까. 무엇보다 장소가 캠퍼스에서 2분 정도밖에 되지 않는 거리로 멀지 않았으며, 한 층짜리 건물이었고, 음악이 새어나와 거리로 쏟아질 정도로 안이 비좁아보이지도 않았다. 사람들이 건물 주변을 왔다 갔다 거리지도 않았다.

 

제인은 나일을 먼저 들여보내고 망설였지만, 나일이 모두가 들어올 때까지 문을 열어두고 있어서 결국 순순히 들어가는 수 밖에 없었다.

 

복도는 벽에 기대어 진한 스킨쉽을 나누는 커플을 위한 배려인지 텅 비어 있었다. 나일은 그들을 곧장 주방으로 안내했는데, 거기엔 꽤 사람이 많았고 식탁 주변으로 커플들이 둘러 앉아있었다. 저지를 입은 남자들이 무릎에 여자들을 앉히고 술을 반쯤씩 들이켜댔다. 그들이 방으로 들어가자, 안에 있던 이들이 넷을 쳐다보는 것이 느껴졌다.

 

"나일러!" 누군가가 소리 친다.

 

"저 새끼들은 뭐야?" 다른 사람이 물었다.

 

"다들 잘 놀고 있었어?" 나일이 고개를 끄덕이며 말했다. "내가 초대한 애들이야."

 

"나일의 친구들, 안녕." 한 사람이 말하자, 다른 사람들이 웃어댔다. 제인은 불편하다는 듯 몸을 비틀었다.

 

"마시자." 나일이 말했다. "술이나 한 잔 하자고. 맥주 마실 사람? 어, 아니면 보드카도 있고, 럼주, 으― 진은 누가 가져온 거야? 이 맛대가리도 없는 걸."

 

"난 보드카랑 콜라." 루이가 말했다. "고마워."

 

나일은 루이를 향해 끄덕이고 카운터에 있는 많은 병들 중 하나를 집어 플라스틱 컵에 채우기 시작했다. 반쯤 차 있던 병들이 완전히 비어진다. 제인의 손에도 강제로 잔이 들려졌는데, 사실 그도 굳이 말리지 않았다.

 

"우리는 부엌에서 안 놀아." 그 후에, 나일이 그들을 방 밖으로 안내했다. "제레미랑 다른 애들은 밤새 거기 있을거야, 걔네가 하는 일이라곤 의자에서 허릿짓하는 것 밖에 없거든, 진짜 파티는 아래층에서지."

 

그의 말을 듣고나니 제인은 발 밑에서 음악의 진동이 울려퍼지는 것을 느꼈다. 나일이 문을 열어준 곳으로 이동하고, 마침내 제인이 기다리던 음악이 울려퍼졌다. 등 뒤에서 문이 닫힐 때까지 위층으로 쏟아져 나온다.

 

사방이 연기로 자욱했고, 강한 대마초향이 공기와 섞여들었다. 제인은 멈춰서서 계단의 맨 아래쪽을 둘러본다. 한쪽에는 벽에 평평한 스크린을 비추어 축구를 하고 있었고, 곳곳에는 당구대가 있었으며, 빵빵한 스피커 밑에는 춤을 추는 사람들이 널려있었다. 그러나, 30명 정도밖에 되지 않았다. 지난 번 파티에 비하면 절반도 안 되는 인원이었다.

 

그건, 좋게 다가오면서도 딱히 좋지만은 않게 느껴졌다. 붐비지 않는다는 점은 맘에 들었지만, 모든 사람들이 그들을 쳐다보는 게 어렵지 않다는 건 꽤 별로였다. 사람이 많았더라면 숨기 쉬웠을텐데. 인원이 적을수록 사람들이 더 빤히 제인을 쳐다봤다.

 

제인은 고개를 숙이고 술을 조금씩 마셨다.

 

얼마 지나지 않아 사람들은 다시 그들에게서 시선을 거두고 다시 파티를 즐긴다. 나일은 제인의 팔을 끌고 다른 방으로 데려갔다. 방 안에는 리암이 술을 들고 소파에 앉아 TV를 보고 있었다. 그의 옆에 있던 여자는 리암의 무릎에 다리를 올렸다. 순간 제인은 짜증이 치미는 것을 느끼지만, 고개를 돌리고 그런 감정이 들지 않았던 것처럼 굴었다. 리암이 그의 고개를 들고 제인의 눈을 마주친 순간처럼.

 

"봤어?" 나일이 부드럽게 팔꿈치로 제인을 찔렀다. "여기서 저런 건 아무것도 아냐. 우린 그냥 쉬는거라고. 알겠지?"

 

"어," 제인은 목이 타서 술을 단숨에 들이킨다.

 

해리와 루이가 어디로 갔는지에 대해 생각하려 하지 않았다. 방이 그렇게 크지도 않았고, 어차피 둘 중 한명은 그를 찾고 있을 것이라고 믿었기 때문이다. 그리고 그들이 부러 그를 혼자 두려는 의도가 아니었을 것이라는 건 제인도 알고 있었다. 단지 둘은 그들이 알고 있는 누군가에 의해 주의가 산만해지고, 다른 술을 찾는 데 몰두하다가, 시작되는 대화로 인해 제인을 잊어버린 것이다. 제인은 딱히 이것에 대해서도 불평하지 않았는데, 그가 같이 파티에 오는 일이 흔치 않은 일이었음이 컸다.

 

나일이 같이 당구를 치자고 했지만, 제인은 술을 사주는 것으로 대신한다. 그는 사실― 이곳에 있고 싶지 않았다. 리암의 말이 맞았다. _제인은 여기에 오지 말았어야 했다._ 그는 이 곳에 어울리지 않으니까. 그는 스크린게임을 하면서 여자의 허리에 팔을 두르는 남자들의 모습과 어울리지 않았다. 우스꽝스럽게 당구를 치는 술 취한 무리라던지, 춤을 추는 사람들에도 어울리지 않았다.

 

제인이 있을 곳은 아무 데도 없다.

 

그는 한 잔 더 마시려고 계단을 오르지만, 계단을 가로막는 한 무리가 있어서 그 마저 포기했다. 대신에 그는 벽에 기대 잔에 남은 술의 마지막 한 방울까지 털어 넣으며 그들이 비켜주기를 기다린다.

 

제인이 방 안을 이리저리 돌아다니자, 곧 리암에게로 시선이 꽂힌다. 그는 무대 위에 있었다. 한 여자가 그의 앞에 서서 몸을 흔들며 부비적댔고, 리암은 그녀의 어깨에 턱을 댄 채로 배를 쓸어내리다가, 꼭 껴안는다. 그는 제인과 눈이 마주쳤다 _. [넌 날 미치게. 해 더, 더 날 흥분시켜 봐.]_ 스피커를 통해 울리는 노래가 크게 방 안을 가득 채웠다. 그의 얼굴에 미소가 번진다. 제인은 리암의 입술이 그녀의 목에 닿자마자 그녀의 고개가 젖혀질 때까지도 그대로 굳어서 움직일 수 없었다. 리암의 손이 미끄러지듯이 아래로 내려와 그녀의 허리부근에서 치마 윗 부분을 지분거린다. 여전히 제인은 눈을 뗄 수 없었다. _[나한테서 도망칠 생각 하지마. 우린 오늘 밤 같이 돌아갈거니까, 같이.]_

 

제인은 계단을 향해 비틀거리며 걸어갔다. 나일이 그에게 권했던 것처럼 그는 주방으로 가서 술을 마시기 위해 그 무리들을 어깨로 밀치고 지나간다. 그는 눈도 깜박이지 않았다.

 

처음 왔을 때처럼 주방이 꽉 차 있었다. 아까 봤던 커플은 테이블에 앉아있었고, 다른 무리가 끼어들어 술을 마시고 있었다. 제인은 주문을 하려고 그들이 갈 때까지 기다렸다. 그가 다시 돌아가려고 할 때, 누군가가 제인의 앞을 막아섰다.

 

"제인. 맞지?' 남자가 물었다.

 

"어, 응." 제인은 천천히, 혼란스러운 표정으로 대답했다. "무슨―"

 

"누가 저 너드를 초대한거야?" 그의 뒤에 있는 누군가가 그를 향해 소리쳤다.

 

뺨이 타오르듯 뜨거워지는 게 느껴졌다. 괴롬힘을 당하는 게 처음은 아니었지만, 여기서 당할 것이라고는 생각지도 못 했던 터라 조금 놀란 것이다. 제인은 항상 고등학교를 졸업하면 다들 이렇게 쓸모 없는 인간이 되어 버린다고 생각했는데, 그들이 정말 그랬다.

 

"비켜," 제인은 이를 악 물고 가로막고 있는 남자를 지나가려고 했다.

 

남자는 계속해서 제인의 앞을 가로막는다. "야, 내 과제 좀 대신 해줄 수 있냐?" 뒤에서 묻는다.

 

앞을 가로막고 서있던 남자가 갑작스럽게 제인의 안경을 벗기고 제 얼굴로 가져간다. 제인이 손을 들어 막아보려 했지만 불가능했다. 그는 이런 상황을 수도 없이 많이 겪어보았는데, 이렇때는 대부분 그냥 뺏긴 채로 상대가 이 자리를 떠날 때까지 기다리는 게 나았다. 맞는 것은 별로 기분 좋은 일이 아니었으니까. 제인이 반항한다면, 여기 있는 모든 사람들이 그를 내려칠 수 있는 상황이었다. 그들은 모두 친구일테니 서로를 도울 것이고, 대충 세어보자면 40대는 맞아야 할것이다.

 

"나 어때 보여?" 안경을 쓴 남자가 묻는다. "똑똑해 보이냐?"

 

"존나 생기다 말았네," 제인이 중얼거렸다.

 

"씨발, 뭐라고 지껄이는 거야?"

 

"나는―"

 

"아니, 이미 들었어." 남자가 쏘아붙였다. "네가 뭐, 우리보다 낫다고 생각하는거야? 그렇냐고―"

 

"닥쳐, 브래드." 제인은 리암이 방으로 들어오기도 전에 그의 목소리를 들었다. 한동안 주방의 모든 사람들이 그를 쳐다봤다. 리암의 눈이 제인을 향했다. "다시 쟤한테 돌려줘."

 

"이봐. 리암," 그 남자―브래드―가 말했다. "너도 얘 싫어하는 줄 알았,"

 

"돌려주라고." 리암의 낮은 목소리는 위협적이었다. "당장."

 

브래드는 당황한 듯 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고는 그가 시키는대로 했다. 제인은 안경을 돌려받고 조심스럽게 넥라인에 걸었다. 리암은 복도로 브래드를 끌고갔다. 아제 제인은 약간 얼떨떨해 졌다. 리암이 날 구하러 온거야? 정말, 그런거냐고.

 

누군가 그의 팔을 잡는다. 제인은 바로 그가 리암이라는 것을 알아챈다. 리암은 사실상 제인의 온 몸을 훑어대며 묻는다. "괜찮아?" 그는, 진심으로 제인을 걱정하는 것처럼 굴었다. "쟤네 그냥―"

 

"괜찮아." 억지로라도 고맙다는 말을 붙여야 하는데 죽어도 그 말이 입 밖으로 나오지 않았다.

 

"이럴까봐 오지 말라고 한 거야." 리암이 말했다. "내가, _말했잖아._ 넌 여기 안 어울려 _._ 결국 무슨 일이 일어났는 지 봐봐."

 

주방에서 일어났던 일이 뭐라고 저러는거야? 물론 제인은 이 곳에 어울리지 않았다. 그건 그도 인정하는 바였다. 그러나 그는 마치 제인이 주방에서 벌어진 것과 같은 상황에서 그가 어디에서 무엇을 하고 있어야 하는지 모르고 있다는 것처럼 굴었다.

 

제인은 마시던 술을 그대로 리암에게 던졌다. 리암은 혼란스러운 표정으로 그것을 받아들고 제인이 나가기 위해 뒤를 도는 것을 가만히 바라봤다. 제인은 뒤도 돌아보지 않고 그대로 주방을 나가버렸다.

 

리암의 말이 백퍼센트 맞았다. 정말로, 제인은 여기 오지 않았어야 했다.

 

제인은 캠퍼스를 가로지르면서 루이와 해리, 나일에게 먼저 간다고 문자를 남겼다. 나일때문에 이렇게 된 일이다. 나일의 친구들이 나쁜새끼들이라는 게 그의 잘못은 아니지만, 나일이 제게 너무 잘 해준 탓이 컸다. 제인을 초대했을 때, 나일은 그가 사람들과 어울리고 싶지 않다는 사실에 대해 잘 몰랐던 것 뿐이다.

 

기숙사에서는 목요일이 되었음에도 불구하고 여전히 환호성을 지르며 승리를 축하하고 있었다. 제인은 복도에 있는 수많은 사람들을 지나치며 누군가가 불평을 해대는 것을 애써 무시한 채, 음악이 새어 나가고 있는 열린 문을 지나간다. 사람들이 비킬 때까지 기다릴 여유가 없었다.

 

방에 도착해 문을 잠그고, 거울에 비친 모습을 바라본다. 그는 한껏 올린 머리를 엉망으로 만든 뒤 불을 끄고 침대에 몸을 던졌다.

 

핸드폰이 6번 정도 울리고, 문자 알림으로 책상이 수도 없이 진동했지만, 제인은 신경 쓰지 않았고 그냥 고개를 돌려버렸다. 그는 화가 나지 않았다고 스스로를 다독이면서 베개로 머리를 감싸고 벽쪽으로 몸을 둥글게 말았다. 그러나 이는 오래 가지 않았다. 5초도 지나지 않아서, 리암이 좋은 사람이라는 생각이 머릿속을 지배했다. 동시에 리암이 그 여자를 꽉 껴안던 모습이 끊임없이 머릿속에 떠다녔다.

 

리암은 새벽 두세시 쯤이 되어서야 방으로 돌어왔다. 그는 뒤에서 문을 큰 소리로 닫고, 비틀거리면서 문 잠금장치를 돌리기도 전에 작게 웃는다. 리암은 신발을 벗지도 않고 들어오다가 옷장에 몸을 부딪히고는 자기 발에 걸려 넘어질 것 처럼 몸을 가누지 못 했다.

 

그는 망할 술 냄새를 가득 풍기면서, 누워있는 제인의 뒤로 누워 몸을 기대왔다. 그의 손이 제인의 머리를 살며시 들고 아래로 베개를 놓아준다. 제인은 긴장감으로 몸이 딱딱하게 굳었다. 그에게서 쉽게 떨어진 리암이, 이 침대가 자신의 침대라고 생각한다면 그는 완전히 취해있는 것이다.

 

그러나, 아니었다. 그는 그게 제인의 침대임을 알고 있다. 그는 제인의 침대에 놓인 여분의 베개에 머리를 대고 제인의 등에 몸을 껴안듯이 감았다. "다시 자." 그의 입술이 제인의 목에 속삭였다.

 

"뭐 하는 거야," 제인이 그의 몸을 감고 있는 리암의 다리를 풀어 내렸다. 리암의 팔은 여전히 그의 허리를 단단히 껴안고 있다. 마치 아까 파티에서 그가 여자의 허리를 감았던 것처럼. "리암―"

 

"쉬이," 그의 입술이 부드럽게 제인의 목을 스쳐 쇄골언저리까지 내려간다. "피곤해, 자자."

 

제인은 마음이 안정되는 기분에 눈을 감았다. 너무 피곤해서 이러는 것이라고 생각하기로 했다. 오늘은― 오늘은 너무 피곤해서, 벌어진 일이 너무 많아서, 혼자 자는 게 좋지 않을 것 같아서, 다른 누군가가 그를 안아줄 때의 온기가 필요한 것 같아서. 그래서 이러는 것이라고.

 

제인은 리암에게 안긴채로 잠이 든다.

 

 

＃

 

 

아침에 울리는 알람 소리에 맞춰 눈을 뜨고 나서야, 제인은 리암이 제 위에서 앓는듯한 신음을 뱉는 것을 깨달았다. 새벽에 제인이 그를 내려놓은 게 분명했는데, 아마 리암이 다시 그의 위로 기어 올라간 것 같았다. 제인에게 그는 무거웠고, 그의 몸에서는 지독한 술 냄새가 났다.

 

"아오―" 리암이 고개를 간신히 들고 제인을 내려다보며 한 번 더 신음했다. "미친…, 내 침대로 가야겠다." 그의 다리가 침대에서 떨어졌다. 리암은 이제 일어서서 망가진 머리를 쓸어올리고 제인을 내려다봤다. "근데 나 왜 네 침대에서 잔거야?"

 

제인은 분명 대답을 알고 있었다. 어쩐지 얼굴이 뜨겁게 달아오르는 듯 했다. 상황에 아주 적절한 질문이었지만 어떻게 대답을 해야할 지 감이 안 잡혔다. "네가, 어, 술에 완전 취했거든," 제인은 점점 더 다급해졌다. "나도 몰라! 어? 네가 미쳐가지고 내 침대로 기어 들어왔고, 어 그리고 내가, 난 너무 피곤해서, 널 내쫓을 수 없었다고."

 

리암은 알 수 없다는 표정으로 그를 쳐다본다. "그래도 우리 안했잖아."

 

"안 했어." 제인은 몸을 일으키고 눈을 찌푸렸다. 리암은 정말 피곤하게 군다. 아무것도 안 하고도 그를 자극시킨다. 아마도 어제의 분노가 오늘 그의 기분으로 스며들은 것 같다.

 

"우리 _했다_ 고 애들한테 말 할까?" 리암이 물었다.

 

제인은 서랍을 반쯤 열다가 굳어버린다. 그는 다시 숨을 들이쉬고 서랍을 완전히 연 다음, 깨끗한 옷을 꺼내고 다시 쾅 닫아버렸다. "아니." 여전히 리암에게 등을 돌린 채로 그가 낮게 말했다. 별로 그것에 대해 말하고 싶지 않았다. 사실, 제인은 마치 그런 일이 일어나지 않았던 것처럼 지내고 싶었다. 엄밀히 말하자면 그런 일이 _두 번_ 이나 일어났음에도 불구하고.

 

"또 할 거잖아." 리암이 그의 등에 대고 말한다.

 

제인은 홱 뒤를 돌았다. "미친 소리 하지마."

 

리암이 미소를 띄우며 말을 이었다. "너도 날 싫어하겠지, 근데, 그렇다고 날 원하지 않는 게 아니란 건 알아."

 

미친, 미친. 제인은 가방을 줍고 문으로 향했다. " _그게 문제라고!_ " 문이 닫히기 전에 제인이 소리 쳤다.

 

제인은 첫 수업에 일찍부터 도착해 있었지만, 도저히 집중할 수 없었다. 수업이 시작하는 시간을 제외하면, 정말 지루한 시간이었다. 오늘은 정말 기운이 없었는데, 그래도 수업을 빠지거나 놓칠 수는 없었다. 필기를 빌릴 사람도 없으니.

 

그리고 그는 리암과의 일이 학업에까지 영향을 끼치게 하기는 싫었다.

 

피곤함에 쳐진 어깨에 가방을 메고, 두번째 수업을 가다가 그는 게시판 앞에 멈췄다. 흑백 광고들 사이에 한 전단지만이 선명한 초록색이었고, 이는 그를 사로잡았다.

 

 _ **자선 미술 교실**_ , 그의 눈이 재빨리 나머지 단어들을 훑었다. 11월 중순에서 크리스마스 연휴 바로 직전까지 학교에서 열리는 6주짜리 미술 수업이었는데, 조각과 그림을 배우면서 일주일에 두 번씩 그림을 제출해야 하는 수업이었다. 그리고 모든 작품은 경매에 붙여진다.

 

전화 번호는 남아있지 않았지만, 전단지에는 '관심이 생겼다면 월요일 오후 7시 서쪽 아트 룸 2호실에 열리는 무료 오리엔테이션에 오세요.' 라고 쓰여져있었다.

 

그는 이런 일을 할 여유가 없었다. 이런 미술 수업에 들 정도로 마음의 공간이 없었다. 하지만 그는 자신도 모르게 핸드폰을 꺼내서 그 전단지를 찍었다. 이제 제인도, 그 자신을 위해 무엇이라도 하는 게 좋을 것 같았다. 스트레스를 받을 필요가 없는 것 말이다.

 

아직 결정은 내리지 못 했지만, 수업이 끝나고 자신의 방이 아닌 해리와 루이의 방으로 향하면서 제인은 망설이고 있다는 것을 알아챘다. 화이트 보드에는 ' _루이는 나감. 해리는 있음_ ' 이라고 쓰여져 있었다. 그는 문을 열기 전에 노크를 했다.

 

제인은 베개에 기대 누워 가슴에 올려둔 노트북 뒤로 보이는 해리를 올려다 보았다. "왔어?" 해리가 기침을 했고, 목소리가 떨렸다. "앉아."

 

그는 문을 닫고 조심스럽게 해리를 바라본다. "어디 아파?"

 

"조금." 해리는 연달아 기침을 하고 옆 책상에 놓인 티슈를 뜯는다. "사실, 많이. 감기 걸린 것 같아."

 

"내가 간호해줄게." 제인이 루이의 침대에 앉았다. "뭐 필요한 거 있어? 마실 거라던지, 사다 줄 테니까. 아니면―"

 

"괜찮아." 해리가 그를 안심시켰다. "루이가 수프랑 진통제를 가져다 줄 거거든. 난 괜찮아."

 

제인은 고개를 끄덕이고는 손가락을 번갈아 무릎을 두드렸다. 해리가 노트북을 치우고 그를 마주보고 앉을 때가 되어서야 제인이 입을 열었다. "저기, 그러니까. 월요일부터 미술 수업 같은 게 열린대. 근데 내가 돈이 많이 없으니까, 식당에서 뭘 먹는 대신에 거길 가는 게, 꽤 괜찮은 것 같지 않아?"

 

"크리스마스 자선행사 말하는 거야?" 해리가 물었다. "마지막에 경매 붙이는거." 제인이 고개를 끄덕였다. "네가 그렇게 물어본다면 나도 해야지. 기대된다."

 

"정말?"

 

"그럼." 해리가 간신히 낮게 목소리를 내었다. "그 전에 감기부터 좀 나아졌으면 좋겠네. 아, 기차에 치인 것 같아. 어젯밤에는 괜찮았는데 아침에 일어나니까 죽을 것 같더라고, 숙취랑 감기가 동시에 오니까 정말 너무 아프더라."

 

제인이 방을 가로질러 해리의 옆에 앉았다. 땀에 젖어 해리의 얼굴에 달라붙은 머리칼을 정리해주자 그가 가만히 눈을 감았다. 그의 몸이 펄펄 끓고 있는 것 같았다. 빨갛게 달아오른 볼을 제외하고 온 몸이 창백했다. 이는 좀 걱정됐지만, 제인은 루이가 해리에게 나쁜 일이 일어나게 하지 않을 것이라는 것을 알고 있다. 루이가 대신 아파줄 수는 없겠지만, 그는 정말 많이 노력할 것이다.

 

"우리가 친구라서 너무 좋다." 해리가 속삭였다. "넌 정말 좋은 사람이야, 제인. 그런데, 네가 룸메이트랑 섹스를 한다는 건 좀 놀라운 사실이긴 했어."

 

제인이 큰 소리를 내며 웃었다. "아픈데 그런 소리가 나와?"

 

"그러게." 해리가 고개를 끄덕였다. "그래도 그건 별로 좋은 게 아냐," 밝은 초록색의 눈이 제인을 향해 깜빡인다. "친구끼리 섹스파트너하는 애들치고 끝이 좋은 애들은 없더라고."

 

“다행이네, 리암하고 나는 절대 친구가 아니거든.” 게다가 그와 리암이 섹스를 하는 사실로 인해 얻는 이득이 있는 것도 아니었다. 그들은 단지 살고 있는 공간을 공유하면서 서로를 혐오하다가, 순간의 열기로 인해 두 번 섹스를 한 것 뿐이었다. 그게 다였다. 두 번이나 벌어진 일이었지만, 다시는 리암이 뭐라고 꼬드기던지 결코 넘어가지 않을 생각이었다.

 

"응, 제인." 해리가 중얼거린다. "그렇구나."

 

제인이 뭐라고 더 말을 붙이기도 전에 루이가 방으로 들어왔다. 그는 젖은 손수건을 팔에 매달고 물 두병, 진통제, 뚜껑이 달린 일회용 용기위에 숟가락이 떨어지지 않도록 조심스럽게 수평을 맞추어 들고, 입에 초코바를 물고 있었다. 초코바 사이로 짜증이 섞인 소리가 흘러나왔다. 제인은 그의 입에 아슬하게 걸린 초코바를 밀어넣어주고 수프를 건네받았다.

 

"고마워." 루이가 말했다. "해리, 치킨 누들은 없대. 대신에 브로콜리 크림 수프를 사왔어. 괜찮지?"

 

"더 좋지." 해리가 눈을 감고 손을 내민 채 작게 말했다. "완벽하다."

 

저건 완전히 _거짓말_ 이었다. 제인이 해리를 알게된 지는 고작 몇 달밖에 안됐지만, 그들과 함께 한 식사는 수도 없었다. 해리는 브로콜리 크림 수프를 싫어한다. 제인은 그가 브로콜리 수프를 먹을 때마다 코를 찡그리고, 직접 숟가락을 들어 뜨는 것 조차 싫어하는 것을 자주 봤기 때문에 알고 있다. 하지만 루이가 수프 뚜껑을 열고 그에게 가져다 주었을 때, 해리는 1분도 채 되지 않아서 반을 넘게 먹어치운다. 제인은 그냥. 아마도 해리는 자신이 얼마나 아픈지에 대해서보다 루이의 기분을 상하게 하지 않는 것에 더 치중을 두는 거라고 생각했다.

 

"난 갈게." 제인이 말했다. "루이가 왔으니까,"

 

"나중에 봐, 제인." 해리가 그에게 말했고, 루이는 제인에게 작별인사를 하기에는 해리를 챙기느라 바빠보였다. "사랑하는 거 알지!"

 

"나도," 제인은 문을 밀었다.

 

가장 친한 친구가 아프다는 사실에도 불구하고 제인은 그의 방으로 들어가자마자 기분이 들뜨는 걸 느꼈다. 리암이 안에 있는 것조차 그를 자극시키지 않았다. 그는 자고 있었고, 코 고는 소리가 조금 성가시기는 했지만, 제인을 의식하면서 일부러 내는 소리보다 참기 더 쉬웠기 때문이다.

 

제인은 선반에서 책을 꺼내고 침대위에 펼쳤다. 요즘 단지 그의 즐거움을 위해서 가볍게 무언가를 읽은 지 너무 오래되었다. 어떤 사람들은 읽었던 책을 반복해서 읽는 것을 좋아하지 않을 지도 모르지만, 제인은 이 책을 여덟번 정도 읽었음에도 매번 읽을때마다 처음과 마찬가지로 좋았다. 그는 정말로 책 읽는 것을 좋아한다. 다시 읽을수록 그 전에 놓쳤던 중요한 세부 사항들을 알아차리는 것에 쾌감을 느끼고, 계속해서 등장인물들을 마주하는 것이 오래된 친구들을 만나는 것처럼 다가왔다.

 

그가 100페이지정도 읽었을 때 쯤에, 누군가가 문을 두드렸다. 리암은 침대에서 몸을 돌리고 앓는 소리를 냈다. "네가 나가 봐, 제인." 그리고 리암은 자신의 눈 위에 팔을 얹는다. 제인은 그를 보고 얼굴을 찌푸리지만, 책갈피를 꽂고 문으로 향했다.

 

밖에는 루이가 서있었는데, 그는 약간 멋쩍어하는 표정을 지었다. "해리가 네 책을 빌려달래. 앉아있는 것도 힘들어서 영화도 못 보겠다더라, 가끔 아플 때 이러거든. 내가 책을 읽어주면 해리는 그냥 들으면서 자버려. 아, 여튼 내 방에는 화학 교재말고 책이 없는데, 그걸 읽어주면 걔 기절할게 뻔하잖아."

 

"물론이지," 제인은 문을 더 활짝 열었다. "선반에 있는 것중에 골라가."

 

루이는 고개를 끄덕이고는 선반에 손을 닿기 위해 제인의 침대에 올라갔다. 그는 제목이나 뒷면의 글을 읽지도 않고, 가장 처음으로 만져지는 책을 꺼낸다. "그나저나," 문으로 향하면서 루이가 말을 꺼냈다. "해리가 너희 둘이 미술 수업 듣는다던데, 나도 같이 해도 돼? 혹시 인원 다 찬거야?"

 

"그런건 전단지에 안 써있었고," 제인이 말했다. "일단 같이 오리엔테이션가자. 무료니까 일단 들어보고, 별로면 그냥 한 시간 정도 낭비했다고 치지 뭐."

 

"좋아." 루이가 밝게 말했다. "언제 어디서?"

 

"월요일 7시, 아트 룸 2호실."

 

"고마워," 루이는 복도로 나가기 전에 제인의 어깨를 토닥였다.

 

제인은 문을 닫고 잠근 다음 다시 침대로 돌아간다. 그는 리암이 다시 앓는 소리를 내며 몸을 뒤척거리기 전까지 5페이지 정도를 더 읽었다. 리암이 그의 침대에서 다른 쪽으로 굴러 떨어지는 순간, 다음 6번째 페이지를 펼친다. 9번째 페이지를 더 넘겨 읽을때에는 리암이 뒤에서 계속해서 낮은 소리를 내었다. 15번째 페이지가 됐을 때, 리암이 거의 흐느꼈고 제인은 책을 홱 덮어버리고 일어나 앉았다.

 

"너 거기서 딸쳐?"

 

리암이 숨을 제대로 쉬지도 못 하면서 대답했다. "아냐 그런 거, 아―, 나 _죽을 것 같아―_ "

 

제인은 안색을 잘 살필 줄 안다. 리암의 뺨은 붉게 달아올라 있었고, 눈이 부었으며, 계속해서 땀을 흘리고 있었다. 그는 스스로 이불을 내팽개쳐 놓고는 몸을 둥글게 말은 채 떨고 있었다. 그건 좀 한심해 보였다. "멍청아." 제인이 말했다. "너도 아파?"

 

리암은 이제 거의 훌쩍거렸지만, 아직 말할 기운은 있었는지 "아니, 나 존나, …하나도 안 그렇거든," 라고 덧붙였다.

 

제인은 입술을 깨물었다. 리암은 정말 불쌍해 보였다. 그의 상태가 너무 불쌍해서 제인이 그에게 동정심이 들 정도였다. 리암은 그의 친구도 아니고, 그가 아끼는 사람도 아니니까, 정말, 그의 문제는 제인이 신경 쓸 필요가 없었음에도 불구하고. "그럼 다행이네. 리암." 제인은 무관심하게 말하고 다시 책을 펼쳤다.

 

"씨발, 너 진짜 싫어." 리암이 신음했다. "내가 평생 너만큼 싫은 사람은 또 없을 거야."

 

이제 제인이 그를 노려보았지만, 그러는데는 꽤 많은 노력이 필요했다. 그냥 제인은 그의 말에 동의하며 다음 페이지를 넘겼다. 10분이 지나고 리암은 다시 잠이 들었고, 제인은 일어나서 기지개를 켰다. 그는 제인에게 등을 돌리고 있었지만, 일어나 있는 것 같지는 않아 보였다. 제인은 마음 속에 드는 죄책감을 애써 무시한 채 열쇠를 집어들었다.

 

제인은 담배를 필 겸 방을 나왔다. 리암을 울부짖게 하는 고통이 달아나는 것은 시간문제일 것이다. 루이와 해리의 방에 가자니 해리가 자고 있을 것 같았고, 공동 거실은 이미 사람들로 꽉 차 있었기에, 그대로 계단을 내려가 시원한 공기를 맞았다.

 

담배를 다 태우고 나서, 그는 바로 캠퍼스 카페에 가서 마실 것을 주문하고, 자신이 이러고 있다는 사실을 알아채기 전에 아무 수프나 달라고 한다. 물론 그도 그럴 돈이 없긴 하지만. 예산이 빠듯하지만….

 

"드시고 가실 건가요, 포장하실 건가요?" 계산대 뒤에서 여자가 물었다.

 

"포장 해 주세요."

 

제인은 손이 데일 정도로 뜨거운 수프가 들은 용기와 커피를 간신히 들고 방으로 돌아갔다. 리암은 아직도 자고 있어서, 제인은 두 가지를 모두 내려놓고 그를 깨운다. "리암," 제인이 달래듯이 그를 불렀다. "리암, 일어나 봐"

 

리암이 천천히 눈을 떴다. 그의 눈이 완전히 충혈된 채로 지쳐있었고, 제인은 그를 흔들어 깨우는 것을 멈추기도 전에 결국 마음 깊숙히부터 들던 걱정이 터져나온다. 그는 리암의 이마에 손을 얹어 얼마나 뜨거운지를 확인하고 몸을 움찔거렸다. 리암의 손가락은 그의 손목을 주변으로 힘없이 원을 그리다가 약하게 그를 한번 잡은 후 떨어진다. "나 그냥, 죽여줘." 그는 쥐어짜듯이 목소리를 내었다. "네가 수도 없이 생각해 온 거 알아, 지금 하라고. 내가 이렇게 빌게."

 

제인은 이 극단적인 상황에, 그저 눈을 굴렸다. "수프 사왔어. 네 책상위에 있으니까, 먹으려면 먹던가."

 

리암은 움직이지 않았다. 이제 제인은 죄책감을 조금 덜어낸 채로 다시 책을 읽으러 침대에 앉았다. 그는 할 만큼했다. 이제 정말 리암이 죽을 만큼 아프든 아니든 간에, 제인의 문제가 아니었다.

 

리암이 결국 몸을 일으킨 후, 수프를 먹기 전에 제인에게 "고마워." 라고 중얼거렸다. 맛있는 냄새가 나고, 그가 먹는 내내 후루룩거릴 때마다 제인은 수프를 그에게 준 것에 대해 후회했다. 이 망할 책을 언제쯤 읽을 수 있을까.

 

15분정도 후에 리암은 "그럴 필요 없었는데…, 그러니까, 내 말은. 저 혹시―" 하며 말을 늘였다.

 

제인은 완전히 힘을 주어 책을 덮고 큰소리를 냈다. "또 뭔데?"

 

"옷장에 돈이 있어," 리암이 말했다. "저기, 음, 마실 것 좀 사다 줄 수 있을까?"

 

제인은 약간 망설였지만, 일어서서 리암의 옷장을 뒤져 잔돈을 챙겼다. "뭐로?"

 

"마운틴 듀." 리암이 대답한 뒤에 바로 덧붙였다. "거스름돈 가져도 돼."

 

물론 제인은 그렇게 할 생각이었다. 그가 수프 값을 지불했고, 자판기에서 음료수를 뽑아줄 것이기 때문에, 대가로 2달러를 받는 부분에 대해 전혀 죄책감이 들지 않았다. 게다가 자판기들은 가장 아래층에 있다. 그건 제인이 다시 올 때 세 층의 계단을 올라가야 한다는 뜻이다. 그러니까 제인은 그럴 자격이 있다.

 

그는 리암의 음료수를 사고, 방으로 돌아가기 전에 감자칩 한 봉지를 산다. 리암은 이불 속에 몸을 말아 넣었다. 아까는 타는 듯한 더위를 느끼다가 이제는 얼어붙을 정도의 추위를 느끼는 것 같았다. 리암이 음료수를 건네받기 위해 떨리는 손을 내밀자 제인이 그의 손에 캔을 쥐어주었다. "고마워."

 

"됐어." 제인이 말했다.

 

그가 그렇게 생각하는 순간, 리암이 다시 잠에 들었고 마침내 제인에게 조용한 평화가 허락되었다. 곧 리암이 계속해서 중얼거렸다. “혹시…"

 

제인이 다시 일어나 앉았다. "이번엔 뭔데?"

 

그는 이제 미안한 기색도 없어보였다. 턱까지 덮은 이불은 목 주의로 살짝씩 말려있었다. "내, ―내 옷 좀," 그는 이를 딱딱 부딪혔다. "추워."

 

제인은 다시 방을 가로 질러서 첫 번째 서랍을 열었다가, "어디?" 두 번째 서랍을 연다. "종류가 10개나 되는데,"

 

"뭐든," 리암의 목소리가 힘이 없었다. "너무, 추워,"

 

그는 보이는 것 중에 가장 두꺼운 옷을 집은 뒤 리암에게로 던진다. "이제 좀 제발 자, 병원에 가고싶은 게 아니라면."

 

"그건 안돼," 리암이 고통에 신음했다. "걔들은 물약을 먹게 한다고, 그런건 여기서도 할 수 있잖아, 15분 걸을 필요도 없고."

 

"좋을 대로 해" 제인은 침대에 다시 앉으려다가, 괜히 리암이 낫기를 바라는 마음이 들었다. "루가 진통제를 갖고 있는데, 네가 원하면 가져다 줄게."

 

"정말?" 리암의 목소리가 너무 감동을 받은 것 같아서 약간 바보같이 느껴졌다. "아냐, 그럴 필요까지는 없어."

 

제인은 그가 대답하기도 전에 문을 나섰다. 그는 복도를 뛰어 내려가서 문을 조심스럽게 두드렸다. 문은 잠겨있었고 화이트 보드에는 _'해리가 아파 :('_ 라고 쓰여 있었다. 루이는 몇 초 뒤에 문을 열었다. 제인이 뭔가를 말하기도 전에 그는 손가락을 입술에 대고 쉬이이- 거렸다.

 

"해리 자고 있어." 루이가 속삭였다. "왜 왔어?"

 

"진통제 좀," 제인이 말했다. "리암도 아프거든."

 

루이의 부드러운 표정이 동시에 희미한 웃음으로 바뀌었다. "남자친구 간호 하냐?"

 

"두 알만 줘, 루이." 제인은 딱 잘라 말했다.

 

"아―그럼, 얼마든지,” 루이가 잠시 문을 닫고 사라진다. 그가 다시 돌아왔을 때, 그는 약 병을 내밀고 뚜껑을 열었다. 제인은 루이가 병을 흔들어 몇 알을 꺼내는 동안 손을 내민다. 진통제를 받고 제인이 그것들을 잡으려고 손가락을 구부렸을 때, 루이는 "209호에 사는 멜의 룸메이트도 이틀 전에 비슷한 병을 앓았는데 하루면 다 나을거래. 리암한테도 말 해주던지." 라고 덧붙였다.

 

제인은 다시 방으로 돌아가기 전에 루이에게 고개를 끄덕이고 감사 인사를 한다. 리암은 그를 기다리느라 일어나 앉아있었다. 제인은 진통제를 건네주고 그가 삼키는 것을 굳이 보려하지 않았다. "내일이면 나을거래." 제인이 말했다. "너랑 해리만 이 병에 걸린 게 아닌가봐, 근데 만약 네가 나한테 옮긴다면. 그때는 그 병이 널 죽이길 바랄거야."

 

"응," 리암이 목소리가 들리지도 않을 정도로 아주 작았다. "고마워, 제인. 정말이야."

 

"됐어."

 

이번에는 진짜로 리암이 그를 성가시게 하지 않았다. 그리고 제인은 더 시간이 늦기 전에 책을 다 읽을 예정이었다. 정말 피곤했다. 불을 끄기 전에, 그는 리암에게 몸을 기대고 다시 이마에 손을 얹어 열을 확인했다. 그는 아직도 자면서 땀을 흘리고 있었지만 열은 좀 내려간 것 같았다.

 

제인은 불을 끄고 침대에 누웠다.

 

 

　


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

"매주 월요일 7시, 예외적으로 이 강의실에는 매주 수요일 8시까지 오시면 됩니다." 제인은 플라스틱 의자에서 일어나 좀 더 편안한 자리를 찾아다녔고 맞은 편에 앉은 루이는 삐딱하게 앉아서 강사를 멍하니 보고 있었다. 누가봐도 그는 수업을 듣고 있지 않았다. 제인은 그 표정만 보고도 루이가 정말 지루해하고 있다는 것을 확신할 수 있었다. "등록비는 40달러 정도인데, 수업에서 여러분이 사용할 재료값입니다. 저와 학생 세 명 정도가 여러분을 가르칠 것 입니다. 혹시―"

 

문이 열리고, 누군가가 멋쩍어하면서 고개를 들이밀었다. "늦어서 죄송합니다. 혹시 방해했다면 그것도 죄송해요."

 

"괜찮아요, 리암." 강사는 상냥하게 미소를 지었다. "마지막 경기에서 플레이 잘 봤습니다, 이 학생도 오리엔테이션에 참여해도 될까요?"

 

몇몇이 동의한다는 듯 웅성거렸다. 제인은 자신과 루이, 해리, 그리고 어떤 여자와 같이 쓰던 테이블에 가까워지는 리암에게 그가 지을 수 있는 최대한의 경멸하는 표정을 지어보였다. 그는 의자를 당기고 제인을 향해 웃는다. 의자 다리가 바닥을 긁는 소리가 요란했다.

 

"수업에서 가르친 것을 토대로 조각을 하시면 되고 구체적인 구상은 여러분의 몫입니다. 12월 19일, 매년 열리는 크리스마스 파티때 경매가 진행 될 예정입니다. 그리고―"

 

"여긴 왜 왔어?" 제인은 시선은 앞에 둔 채로 리암의 쪽으로 기대면서 속삭인다.

 

"축구 말고 다른 것도 해보고 싶었거든." 리암은 어깨를 으쓱이고는 아무렇지도 않다는 듯 말했다. "근데 월요일에는 이 수업 말고 없더라고." 그는 제인을 향해 보란듯이 또 어깨를 으쓱였다. 제인은 강의실 뒤쪽에 놓인 미술 도구들을 갖고 온 다음에 붓을 리암의 목에 내려꽂았다.

 

"미친 새끼, 이런 거 하고 싶지도 않으면서. 어떻게 알고 온 거야?"

 

"내가 뭘 하고 싶은 지, 하고 싶지 않은 지, 네가 어떻게 알아?" 리암이 반박했다. "그리고 방에서 네가 루이한테 말할 때, 나 침대에 있었잖아."

 

그의 미소는 제인의 의심에 불을 지폈다. 리암은 또 제인을 짜증나게 하려고 여기 온 게 뻔했다. 제인이 이 수업을 듣는 이유는, _휴식을 하면서 즐기기 위해서_ 였는데, 결국 또 리암이 망쳐버렸다. 젠장. 그러나 제인은, 학업과 조금이라도 관련된 부분에서까지 리암과 엮이고 싶지 않았고, 그러지 않기로 스스로 다짐했었다. 일단은 그냥 내버려두겠지만, 어쩌면 이 강의실을 나가게 되면 제인은 그를 죽여버릴 지도 모른다. 아마 종신형을 받겠지, 별로 신경도 안 쓰이지만.

 

현재로서, 제인은 휴식을 취하러 온 거라고 자기자신을 다독이며 수업에 집중하려고 애를 썼다. 그럼에도 불구하고 그는 강사가 하는 말을 거의 들을 수 없을 지경이었는데, 리암에게 신경을 쓰지 않으려고 애쓰느라 정신이 없음과 동시에, 그럴 때마다 그 사실을 알아 차리기 때문이었다. "등록비 납부는 수요일까지입니다. 수업은 30곳 정도만 개설되어 있으니 빨리 등록하는 게 더 유리하겠죠, 질문 있으신가요?"

 

몇몇 사람들이 손을 번쩍 들지만, 제인은 어쩔 줄 몰라하는 어린아이처럼 자리에 주저앉는다. 후에 강사가 지원서를 가지고 나가라는 말을 하며 강의실을 떠났고, 그는 거의 뒤쪽에 앉아 있었는데도 강의실에서 가장 앞에 자리를 잡은 사람들 중 한 명이 될때까지 그 자리에 멈춰서 움직일 줄을 몰랐다. 제인은 지원서를 한 장 받아 두 번정도 접고, 문을 열기 전에 주머니에 쑤셔 넣는다.

 

"괜찮아?" 해리와 제인이 강의실 밖으로 나오자 루이가 물었다.

 

제인은 급히 고개를 끄덕인다. "응, 그럼."

 

"표정은 거기라도 걷어 차인 것 같은데,"

 

그는 팔짱을 끼고 애써 그들을 무시했다. "괜찮다니까. 먼저 가."

 

루이는 그의 주변에 있고 싶어하는 눈치였지만 해리가 그의 팔을 잡고 떼어낸다. 둘이 가고 난 뒤에 제인은 혼자 남아서 사람들이 강의실에서 빠져나가는 것을 지켜보고 있었다. 여럿이 몰려 다니는 사람들과, 둘이 온 사람들, 혼자 온 사람들, 그리고 마침내 리암이 지원서를 손에 들고 거의 마지막으로 나온다. 그는 문 앞에 있는 제인을 못 본 척하면서 그대로 지나쳐버린다.

 

"너, 이 수업 별로 관심 없잖아." 제인이 그의 뒤로 따라붙었다. "야, 그냥 날 화나게 할 작정인 거 알아."

 

"곧 생길 것 같은데, 관심." 리암은 어깨를 으쓱인다. "잠재된 재능을 발견하게 될 지도 모르고 말이야."

 

"리암," 제인은 화를 내듯이 낮게 중얼거렸다. "젠장, 이번만은 제발 날 좀 내버려둬. 아니면 내 삶의 모든 부분에 참견할 이유라도 있는거야?"

 

"내가 네 삶의 일부분을 망치기라도 했어?" 리암은 어깨로 문을 밀어 열었다.

 

제인은 벙 찐 상태로 문에 거의 얼굴을 부딪힐 뻔 하다가, 마지막 순간에 겨우 손을 들어 문을 열고 그를 쫓아간다. "내 말 이해는 한거야?"

 

그는 그저 제인의 얼굴을 한번 쳐다본다. "나도 들을거야, 제인. 네가 그러지 말라고 할 권리는 없어."

 

제인은 앞서가는 리암의 팔을 잡으려 손을 뻗었다. 그가 리암을 뒤로 잡아 끌자, 리암은 필요 이상으로 제인에게 가깝게 다가오면서 주변을 둘러본다. 제인은 그를 보며 눈을 깜빡였다. 목이 메어서 말이 나오지 않았다. 그러던 와중에 리암의 주머니 바깥으로 살짝 빠져 나온 지원서를 발견했고, 그걸 뺏어서 찢어 버려야 겠다는 생각이 들었다. 실행에 옮기기도 전에 리암의 손가락이 그의 손목을 휘감아 그런 제인을 저지하고, 품안으로 끌어당겼지만.

 

"네가 화낼때마다 존나 꼴리는 거 알아?" 리암은 고개를 살짝 기울여 제인의 귀에 입술을 묻고, 그의 등을 손으로 쓸어 내렸다. "이 얘기는 그만하고 방으로 가자, 나 못 참겠어―"

 

" _그럴 일 없어_." 제인은 그의 어깨를 밀치고 도망치듯 앞서갔다. "마지막이었을 때가 진짜 마지막이었어. 다시 그럴 일은 존나― 없다고."

 

리암은 넓은 보폭으로 제인을 손쉽게 따라잡는다. "진심이야?" 그는 거의 웃으며 말했다. "그렇게 말하면 기분이 좀 나아지나?"

 

"좆 까." 제인은 침을 뱉었다.

 

그들은 기숙사로 돌아가는 내내 그렇게 걸었다. 제인은 인상을 쓰느라 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 고개를 숙인 채 사람들을 지나쳤고, 리암은 마치 제인이 화난 것을 즐긴다는 듯이 뻔뻔하게 그의 옆으로 붙어서 걸었다. 정말이지, 제인은 그런 리암이 너무 재수없어서 한번쯤은 그가 궁지에 몰리는 모습이 보고 싶을 정도였다. 왼쪽 잔디밭에 그가 던져졌을 때나, 딱딱한 포장도로에 그의 등이 부딪힐 때 내뱉는 불평들을 듣는 편이 나았다.

 

곧 제인은 고개를 저어 환상을 깨버리고, 리암이 들어올 때까지 기숙사 문을 잡아 준다. 둘이 계단을 올라가는 소리는 거의 천둥소리처럼 시끄러웠고, 제인은 뒤를 돌아 그에게 소리를 지르고 싶어지는 것을 애써 참았다. 복도에 있는 사람들이 리암에게 인사를 건네고, 그 또한 밝게 대답한다.

 

둘의 방은 잠겨있지 않았다. 제인이 항상 지적해도 고쳐지지 않을 리암의 습관이었다. 그리고 그건 제인의 화를 더욱 더 치솟게 했다. 제인은 창문 앞 까지 들어가고, 다음에 들어온 리암이 문을 잠그자 그를 향해 돌아본다.

 

" _안 해_ ," 제인의 목소리가 단호했다. " _안 할거라고_ , 알았어?"

 

방 한가운데까지 들어온 리암은 어깨를 으쓱인다. "그래."

 

잠시동안, 제인은 생각에 잠긴다. 그의 머릿속은 몇 가지 떠오르는 사항들에 대해서 끊임없는 찬반토론을 하느라 바빴다. 리암에게 져주는 것은 딱히 좋은 생각은 아니었다. 아니, 정정하자면 그건 절대, 절대좋지 않은 생각이다. 다시 그런 일을 벌이는 것은 멍청한 일이고, 그는 이미 벌어진 두 번의 관계에 대해서 수많은 후회를 해왔다. 제인이 다시 그럴 일은 절대, 결코, 없을 것이다.

 

그러나 본능적으로 제인은 리암에게 거의 뛰어가듯이 달려들어 그에게 매달려 엉켜든다. 마치 리암이 그의 존재 자체로 제인을 달아오르게 하듯이, 그의 손 끝이 제인의 몸을 달아오르게 하기를 바라면서. "안 할거야," 리암의 셔츠를 걷어 올린다. 그를 침대 쪽으로 밀고 애원하듯이 옷을 잡아 당기면, 리암의 팔이 순순히 올라간다. "다시는 안 잘거야."

 

"물론." 리암의 입술이 곧 제인의 목으로 향했고, 제인의 고개가 자동으로 뒤로 젖혀졌다. "그렇게 말 하는 게 위안이 되는거면, 계속 해."

 

손톱이 리암의 등을 파고들고 작게 스크래치를 냈다. "안 할거라고― 읏," 잇새로 신음이 쉴새없이 흘러나왔다. "이번이, 정말, 정말 마지막이야."

 

"음―," 리암이 허리를 숙여 제인의 허벅지 뒤쪽으로 손을 넣어 그를 단숨에 들어올리자, 그가 무의식적으로 리암의 허리에 다리를 감았다. "책상에서 하자." 리암이 덧붙인다.

 

제인은 고개를 끄덕였다.

 

보통 제인의 노트북은 책상 위에 놓여 있었지만 미술 수업을 나가기 전부터 이미 치워 놓았어서, 정작 책상 위에는 그의 책과 종이 한 장, 뚜껑을 잃어버린 볼펜 한 자루만이 있었다. 리암은 의자를 멀리 치워버리고 한 손으로 제인을 안은 채, 다른 손으로는 마치 포르노에서 그러듯 책상 위를 단숨에 쓸어버렸다.

 

그가 제인을 책상에 내려놓는 방식은 딱히 부드럽지는 않았다. 그리고 리암이 제인의 바지와 속옷을 잡아 내리려고 할 때, 제인이 손가락을 비틀고 손톱을 세워서 그의 등에 생채기를 내는 것 또한 다정한 행동은 아니었다. 리암이 제인의 바지와 속옷을 한번에 잡고 천천히 내리자 살결이 서서히 드러난다. 제인은 신음을 내지르지 않기 위해 손등을 물어 뜯으며 참고 있었다.

 

리암이 완전히 제인을 지배하듯 그의 몸 전체를 지분거렸고, 거칠게 그를 뒤로 밀 때까지도 제인은 여전히 리암의 허리에 감은 다리를 풀지 않았다. 도중에 그가 머리칼을 거세게 휘어잡으며 쳐 올리자 제인이 허리를 휘어대며 가까스로 신음했다. 리암이 몸을 딱 붙여올 때쯤에는 땀에 젖은 등이 책상의 목재에 달라붙는 느낌이 들 정도 였고, 이제 리암이 제인의 위로 완전히 몸을 겹쳐왔다.

 

섹스 후에, 리암은 조심스럽게 제인을 책상에서 들어 안은 뒤 부드럽게 침대 위로 내려준다. 제인은 완전히 벗은 상태로 누워서 두 팔을 벌린 상태가 되자 살짝 부끄러워짐을 느꼈다. 그러나 이불같은 걸로 몸을 가리기전에, 땀에 흠뻑 젖은 몸을 씻을 필요가 있었다.

 

리암이 방 건너편에서 그에게 수건을 던져 주었고, 제인은 간신히 몸을 일으켰다. 다리에 힘이 들어가지 않아서 서 있을 수가 없었다. 반면에 리암은, 완전히 쌩쌩해 보이는 상태로 제인에게 등을 돌린다.

 

"이거에 대해 확실히 해야 할 필요가 있는 것 같아." 리암은 아무렇지도 않게 말했다.

 

"이제 진짜 그만해야해." 제인이 중얼거렸다. "말했잖아, 이번이 정말 마지막이라고."

 

그가 다시 제인을 향해 돌아서고, 제인은 이제 이불을 몸으로 끌어당겼다. "넌 말은 계속 그렇게 하긴 했지. 근데 네가 정말 그러고 싶은 게 아니라는 건 우리 둘 다 알고 있잖아. 그리고, 우리가, 음, _싸우는 대신에 이런 식으로 화를 푸는 게_ 어떨까? 꽤 괜찮은 것 같은데."

 

제인은 눈살을 찌푸리며 그를 쳐다보았다. "그러니까 네 말은, 싸우는 대신에 섹스나 하자는 얘기야?"

 

"주먹으로 네 얼굴을 치는 것보다 그게 낫잖아." 리암은 어깨를 으쓱이며 셔츠를 집어 들기 위해 팔을 뻗는다. "좋은 대안 같지 않아?"

 

"완전 _friends with benefits_ 이잖아." 제인이 정정했다. "아, 거기서 _friends_ 는 빼고."

 

"그러네." 그는 이제 바지를 입는다. "어쨌든, 생각해 봐. 난 나갈거야."

 

"어디가는데?" 제인은 말을 내뱉고나서야, 이딴 멍청한 질문을 했다는 걸 알아차렸다.

 

리암은 이상한 표정을 지어 보였다. "네가 상관할 일이었으면 진작 내가 말 했겠지." 그는 문쪽으로 걸으며 말했다.

 

바지 주머니에 있을 제인의 핸드폰이 방 건너편에서 울렸다. 그는 일어나서 주위를 둘러보다가 여기저기 흩어져 있는 그의 옷가지들을 발견하고 한숨을 쉬었다. 그의 양말 한 쪽은 리암의 침대에, 다른 한 쪽은 그의 옷장에 걸려있다. 속옷은 간신히 리암의 침대에 매달려 있었고, 바지는 그의 셔츠 옆 바닥에 떨어져 있었다. 망할.

 

제인은 느릿하게 침대에서 기어나와 널브러진 옷들을 챙기고, 핸드폰을 꺼내 해리로부터 온 문자를 열었다.

_[그냥 네가 괜찮은지만 말해줘.]_

 

제인은 느리게 숨을 뱉고 거의 벗은 상태로 답장을 한다. _[괜찮아.]_

 

답장이 바로 오고, 제인은 어떻게 해리가 _[그러게 룸메이트랑 섹스하지 말라고 했잖아.]_ 라고 문자를 보낼 수 있었는지 도저히 그 이유를 상상조차 할 수 없었다. _[나랑 루가 옆에 있어줄까?]_ 이 짧은 시간 안에 그는 어떻게 알아챈 걸까.

 

그는 해리에게 그럴 필요 없다고 답장을 하고 나서 핸드폰을 꺼버렸다. 그와 그러면 안 된다는 해리의 말이 옳았다. 게다가 제인은 스스로에게 그러지 말라고 다짐하기도 했었다.

 

그런데 왜, 리암의 제안이 꽤 좋게 들리는 건지.

 

 

  
＃

 

 

"알파카 잘 그렸네, 루이"

 

"강아지거든." 루이가 해리를 노려보면서 그림을 덮어버렸다. "멍청아."

 

제인은 그려놓은 선 위로 명암을 넣기 위해 종이에 스치듯이 연필을 문지른다. 미술 수업은, 그가 원했던 대로 즐거웠고, 그에게 딱히 어려운 편도 아니었다. 루이에겐 꽤 어려웠긴 했지만, 그도 곧 재밌어하는 것 같았다. 그리고 또한 수업은 일주일에 한 시간 반 정도씩 두 번밖에 안 되는 시간으로, 제인의 스케줄에 영향을 줄 정도로 빈도가 많지도 않았다.

 

그들은 테이블에 앉아, 루이의 실패한 그림을 보면서 웃고, 해리의 묘하지만 재능은 있는 게 분명한 그림을 보며 격려한다. 제인은 이런식으로 계속해서 리암이 바로 옆에 앉아 있다는 사실을 애써 무시하려고 노력했다.

 

리암은 루이만큼이나 절망적인 실력이었다. 그는 수업 내용을 완전히 이해하지 못 하는 것 같아 보였다. 모자란 부분을 도와주기 위해 리암에게 배정된 학생들도 그를 포기할 정도였다. 그래도, 루이는 자기가 못 하는거면서 짜증을 내며 성질을 부리는 반면 리암은 그저 입을 삐쭉이고는 좌절할 뿐이기 때문에, 리암이 루이보다 나은 것 같기는 했다.

 

"쓸모 없는 짓이야." 리암이 중얼거린다.

 

제인은 그런 그를 비웃었다. "네가 못 한다고 그런 말 하지마."

 

"너한텐 쉽겠지." 그는 불평한다. "나 좀 도와줄 수 없어? 완전 속수무책이라고"

 

사실이었다. 리암의 말은 정말 한 치의 거짓도 없이 사실이었다. 그는 완전히 속수무책이라서, 누구도 그에게 도움이 되지 않았고 심지어는 강사가 얼굴을 찌푸린 채로 다가와서 리암이 더 헤매기 전에 그를 도와주려고까지 하면서 소매를 걷어 붙일 정도였다.

 

리암은 뭘 그리던 간에, 항상 코를 편향되게 그리는 경향이 있었는데, 그는 정말로... 그딴 게 코일 거라고 생각하는건지 의문이었다. 그건 거의 페니스에 가까워 보였다.

 

"리암 말이 맞아." 루이는 연필을 내려놓았다. "그림 그리는 건 진짜 쓸 데 없는 짓이긴 해. 조각이나 하고 싶어, 월요일까지 못 기다리겠어."

 

"완전히 그런 건 아닌 것 같은데." 해리가 말했다. "아니 내 말은, 완전히는 아니라고. 응?"

 

루이는 해리의 그림을 그에게서 가져와 손에 든다. "그래, 완전히는 아니겠지." 그는 한탄하듯 말했다. "너한테는. 해리 넌 그래도 실력이 있잖아. 우리 이거 방문에 걸까? 화이트보드 옆에 걸어서 모두가 보게 하자."

 

해리가 활짝 웃었다. 제인이 해리의 그림을 보고 입을 여는 순간, 루이가 테이블 밑으로 그가 아무 말도 못 하도록 걷어차버린다. 제인은 딱히 나쁜 말을 하려던 게 아니었다. 실제로 해리의 그림은 나쁘지 않았으니까. 음, 그러니까 해리가 뭘 그렸는지 모르는 상태에서 보기에는 꽤 괜찮아 보일 것 같았다. 루이가 너무 과민반응한 것 뿐이다.

 

리암은 짜증을 내며, '연필의 면을 거칠게 종이에 긁듯이' 작업하라고 배운 후에 그렸던 것들을 전부 지워버린다.

 

"생각이 너무 많은 것도 안 좋아." 제인은 저도 모르게 리암에게 이렇게 말해버린다. "완벽하게 하려고 노력은 하더라도, 굳이 꼭 완벽해 질 필요는 없다고."

 

그는 입술이 갈라진 채로 제인을 올려다본다. 잠시 고개를 저으면 표정이 사라진다. "너네가 날 비웃을 적절한 타이밍을 기다리고 있다는 거 알고 있어, 어차피 난 재능도 없고,"

 

뭐가 그렇게 리암의 기분을 안 좋게 한 걸까? "그래, 너 재능 없다." 제인이 말하자 리암은 눈을 가늘게 뜬다. "그래도 루이보단 네가 나아."

 

"그거 참 무례하네 당사자 앞에두고." 테이블의 맞은 편에 앉은 루이가 소리쳤다. "사실이긴 하지만."

 

이건 딱히 리암에게 위로가 된 건 아닌 것 같았다. "굴욕적이야." 그는 연필을 탁자 위에 떨어뜨리곤 말한다. "그래도 완전 쓰레기는 아니라는거 맞지,"

 

제인은 새 종이를 집어 들고는 그의 쪽으로 밀었다. "그러니까 다시 해봐." 리암은 꾸물거리며 조심스럽게 그에게서 종이를 받는다. "뭐, 연필잡으면 마법처럼 술술 그려질 거라고 생각한거야?"

 

"그런가." 리암은 천천히 고개를 끄덕였다. "처음부터 못 하는 걸 보면 아마 난 평생 못 할 거야, 배우는 데는 소질없어."

 

제인은 참기도 전에 코웃음을 쳐버렸다. "참 놀랍지도 않네."

 

제인은 해리의 가슴에 있는 새 그림을 그리는 데 온전히 집중하느라 바쁘다가도, 리암의 표정을 슬금슬금 살피는 것을 잊지 않았다. 딱히 리암의 우울하고 짜증 난 모습을 보고 싶은건 아니었지만.

 

"그래 그냥 네가 나보다 더 잘하는 것 뿐이야."

 

결국 제인이 고개를 돌려 그를 올려다 보고, 리암은 이제 자신의 종이에 시선을 고정시켰다. 제인은 그의 휘어지는 눈썹과, 입 안으로 빨려들어가는 아랫입술을 멍하니 바라보다가, 어떻게 대답을 할 지 갈피를 못 잡고 결국 아무말도 않기로 한다. 곧 제인은 다시 그의 그림을 그리느라 바빠지고, 리암은 혼자 힘으로 계속해서 연습을 하고 있으며, 루이는 자신의 종이 위에 뭐라도 그리기 위해 서투른 시도를 하다가도 해리를 칭찬하느라 정신이 없었다.

 

강사가 그들에게로 왔을 때는, 루이의 알파카같은 '강아지'를 보며 인상을 찌푸렸고, 해리를 보며 밝게 웃어보였다. 그리고 그녀는 리암으로 넘어가기 전에 제인의 그림에 대해 칭찬을 아끼지 않았다. 20분 동안 자신의 그림을 보여주지 않으려고 덮어 두었던 리암은 혹시라도 제인이 볼까 싶어 팔 안에 가두기까지 했다. 곧 강사가 무리없이 리암의 것을 집어 들었고, 그녀가 그림을 내려다 보았다가 제인에게 시선을 돌리기 전까지 리암의 시선은 멍하니 테이블에 머물러 있었다. "얼굴 외곽은 꽤 정확하네요." 그녀가 말했다. "턱을 따라 난 수염 표현이 과하긴 한데, 처음부터 잘 할수는 없죠. 좀만 더 연습하면 더 좋아지겠는데요."

 

리암은 얼굴이 빨개진 채로 강사에게서 제 그림을 돌려받자마자 주머니에 서둘러 넣는다. 그녀가 다른 학생들에게로 떠나버리자 그는 다급하게 테이블을 밀치고 밖으로 뛰어나가버렸다. 당황한 제인의 눈이 그를 쫓았다.

 

"왜 저래?" 루이가 제인과, 리암이 사라진 문 사이를 번갈아 보면서 물었다.

 

해리는 그림을 그리는 걸 멈추지 않고 살짝 웃었다. "리암이 몰래 제인을 그렸고, 아무한테도 보여주고 싶지 않았는데 강사님이 다 말해버렸지. 그리고 리암은 당황해서 발을 동동 굴러댔고." 그는 혀를 내밀어 살짝 깨물면서 자신이 그린 그림을 훑어본다. "이거 진짜 잘한 것 같아?"

 

"완전." 루이가 해리 쪽을 보지도 않고 제인에게 시선을 고정한 채로 말했다. 제인은 마치 이 상황을 완전히 이해하지 못 한 것 처럼 멍한 얼굴로 허공을 응시할 뿐이었다.

 

"그거때문에 저러는 거 아닐 걸." 제인은 거의 중얼거리듯이 말했다. "그리고 나 그린 거 아닐거야. 리암은 원래 경기가 가까워지면 예민해져서 나한테 화풀이를 하거든. 그냥 그래서 그런거야."

 

"말 나온 김에 말이야," 루이가 말했다. "우리랑 같이 경기 보러가자."

 

"아니, 난 안 가." 제인이 말했다. "나 규칙같은 거 아무것도 모르잖―"

 

"야." 루이가 손을 테이블 위에 딱 놓고 제인을 쳐다보았다. 더 이상 말대꾸하지 말라는 의미였다. "걔는 너 때문에 이 수업도 듣는데 넌 양심없냐? 너도 최소한 걔 경기를 봐주는 게 당연한 거잖아."

 

제인의 입이 벌어진다. "걔 나 때문에 이 수업 듣는 거 아니야!"

 

"뒤에 좀 조용히 해주세요." 강의실 앞쪽에서 그들을 향해 외쳤다.

 

제인은 얼굴이 빨개진 채로 목소리를 낮추고 속삭인다. "그냥, 날 화나게 하려고 듣는 거야."

 

"그런 차이는 중요하지 않아," 루이가 말했다. "자, 그래. 그러면, 너도 리암을 화나게 해야 하니까, 경기 보러 가자. 갈 거지?"

 

"과제 해야 되는데… 나 시간 없어."

 

루이는 제인이 이 논쟁을 심각하게 후회하게 만들 최종적인 태도를 취했다. "도서관에서 보낼 시간 정도는 남을 거야." 사실상 루이는 만약 제인이 경기에 가고 싶지 않아하더라도 어떻게 해서든 그를 끌고 갈 예정이긴 했다.

 

"알았어." 제인이 거의 이를 딱딱거리며 말한다. “너네가 경기 보는 동안 책이나 읽어야 겠다."

 

루이는 행복하게 말했다. "딜."

 

"나 학교 그만두고, 화가나 할까." 해리는 마치 둘의 논쟁에 대해 한 마디도 듣지 못한 것 같았다. 루이와 제인은 둘 다 그를 보며 웃는다.

 

 

＃

 

 

리암이 아침에 일찍 일어나는 유일한 날들은 오직 경기에 출전할 때 밖에 없다. 그는 일주일 내내 제인의 '좆같은 알람'에 대해 불평을 늘여놓다가 다시 잠에 드는 게 일상이었는데, 이번 금요일은 경기가 있는날이기 때문에 리암은 제인의 알람이 울리기도 전에 이미 일어나 윗몸일으키기를 하고 있었고, 제인은 그런 그를 보며 말 없이 알람을 껐다.

 

"참 극성이다." 제인은 잠에서 허덕이며 중얼거렸다. 눈을 비비고 기지개를 켠다. "어떻게 일어나자마자 그런 게 가능해?"

 

"계속―, 일어나, 있어야, 하니까." 리암이 몸을 일으킬때마다 숨을 몰아쉬며 대답했다.

 

제인은 이해할 수 없다는 표정으로 그를 쳐다봤다. 리암은 붉게 상기된 얼굴 아래로 땀으로 흠뻑 젖은 채 숨을 고르고 있었다. "잠을 자기는 한거야?"

 

"아니." 리암이 헐떡거리며 말했다. "그럴, 시간, 없었어."

 

"경기때문이겠지," 제인은 분명하게 말했다. 함부로 판단을 하려는 의도는 없었지만, 리암과 방을 쓰게 된 이후로 굳이 이유를 찝어서 말하는 버릇이 생긴 탓이었다. 리암은 제인이 공부를 하거나 도서관에 갈 때마다 비웃었고, 제인은 리암이 공부는 안 하고 멍청한 경기에만 집중한다고 비꼬는 게 그들의 전부였다.

 

"말해줘도 넌 절대 이해 못 해." 리암은 다시 몸을 일으켰을 때 그를 노려보며 말했다. 제인이 시선을 돌리기도 전에 그는 다시 바닥으로 내려간다.

 

"당연하지." 제인이 비웃는다. "됐고, 난 샤워할 거야."

 

"너 올 때쯤에 난 이미 나갔을거야." 리암은 아직도 바닥에 누워있었다.

 

"안 물어봤는데," 제인이 리암의 말을 끊는다. 그는 옷가지들을 챙기고 문 쪽으로 향했다. "나갈 때마다 나한테 보고할 필요 없어. 아 맞다, 오늘 네 경기 보러갈거야."

 

리암은 그대로 굳었다가 땅에 손을 짚고 간신히 몸을 들었다. "오늘 경기 보러올 거라고?" 겉보기에는 아무 감정도 없어보였다.

 

"어쩔 수 없었어, 루이가 자꾸 강제로 데려가려고 해서 그냥 같이 가겠다고 했거든." 제인은 어깨를 으쓱인다.

 

"응," 리암은 고개를 끄덕인다. 여전히 그의 표정을 읽을 수 없었다.

 

제인은 방에서 나와 문이 닫히기 전에 뒤에서 쿵 하는 소리와 함께 리암이 바닥에 낮게 엎드리는 것을 발견했다. 그는 팔을 완전히 뻗고 힘에 부친 소리를 흘렸다.

 

샤워를 끝내고 제인이 다시 방으로 돌아왔을 때까지도 그는 정확히 제인이 나갈때 봤던 그대로 누워있었다. 다만 아까와 다른 게 있다면 그가 이번에는 깊이 잠들어 있다는 것이었다. 제인은 리암을 그대로 두어야 하는지 고민하면서 입술을 깨물었다. 그는 리암의 보모가 아니었지만, "리암" 어쨌든, 그는 리암에게 가서 그의 정강이를 걷어찬다. "잘 거면 차라리 침대에서 자."

 

리암은 눈을 천천히 떴다. 눈꺼풀이 무거워 보였다. 곧 그는 입도 가리지 않고 하품을 해댔다. "일으켜 줘."

 

 _왜 이러는거야?_ 제인은 짜증이 섞인 소리를 냈다. 제인이 리암에게 손을 뻗자, 그는 그대로 제인의 손목을 잡아 끌어당겨 그의 몸위로 넘어뜨렸다. 곧 리암이 몸을 뒤집어 제인을 아래에 둔다. 그는 웃으면서 제인의 머리칼을 흐트렸다. "젖어있네."

 

"방금 씻었으니까," 제인은 숨이 모자란 것처럼 급히 들이쉬었다. "좀 꺼져, 조별과제 때문에 도서관 가야 돼."

 

리암은 눈을 굴렸다. "내가 가지 말라고 하면 안 갈 생각은?"

 

"절대 없어." 그는 힘을 주어 말했다. "꺼지라고." 제인은 리암이 떨어질 떄까지 그의 어깨를 밀어댔다. 그는 일어나서 잠시 숨이 멈춘 것처럼 제인을 쳐다보다가, 샤워 가방을 챙겨서 문을 쾅 소리가 나게 닫고 방을 나가버린다. 왜 지랄이야?

 

어쨌든, 리암이 뭘 하든 제인이 신경 쓸 문제가 아니었다. 제인은 문 밖으로 뛰어나가기 전에, 일단 머리 손질을 하려고 빗으로 정돈한다. 리암에 대해 걱정할 시간이 없었다. 굳이 덧붙이자면, 제인은 시간이 있든 없든, 어차피 리암에 대해 걱정하지 않는다.

 

어휴,

 

제인은 최대한 서둘러보지만 결국 조별과제에 늦어버렸는데, 이건 시작에 불과했다. 그가 약속한 시간에 지각하는 바람에 조원들이 그에게 커피를 사오라고 시켰는데, 그건 정말 말도 안 되는 일이었다. 보통 그들이 제인에게 사 주어도 모자랄 판이 아닌가, 하지만 이번엔 엄연히 제인의 잘못이 있었기 때문에 그는 굳이 불평하지 않기로 한다.

 

카페에 도착하고, 줄이 너무 길어서 간신히 주문을 마친 채 다시 도서관으로 향했다. 제인이 커피를 들고 도서관 안으로 들어가자 낸시가 그를 막았다. "제인,"

 

"네, 음식물 반입금지죠―" 제인은 절망감에 중얼거렸다. 분명 조원들이 모를 리가 없는데, 그에게 굳이 사오라고 한 이유는 뭐였을까,

 

그는 짜증이 나는 것을 참으며 밖으로 나와, 조원들 중 유일하게 연락처를 알고 있는 리사에게 문자를 보냈다. 그녀는 그들이 음식물 반입금지였다는 것을 잊어버렸다며 밖에다가 두고 오라는 말만 반복할 뿐이었다.

 

약 20달러정도의 커피들을 도서관 밖에 버리면서, 제인은 이런 곳에 쓴 돈이 아까워 주먹을 쥐었다. 그러고 나서 도서관 뒤편에 있는 테이블에 도착하자, 조원들이 태연한 척 시선을 피하고는 자료를 찾는 척 하며 웃어댔다. 제인은 정말 소리를 지르고 싶었고, 심지어는 울고 싶어졌다. 그들은 조원 중 한명을 놀림의 대상으로 만들려고 하는 것 같았고 제인이 지각했기 떄문에 그 '대상'이 된 것이다.

 

그렇다고 해서 제인을 모든 것에서 제외시킬 수는 없는 노릇이었다. 그들이 맡은 과제가 졸업 작품이었기 때문에. 그래서 제인은 애써 그들을 무시한 채 과제에 필요한 논문들을 훑어본다. "우리 이거 내일까지 끝내야 되는 거 알지?" 제이슨이 말했다. "이 논문이 제일 중요한거라서…, "

 

제인은 그를 보고 눈을 깜빡인다. "나보고 그 세 권 분량의 논문을 다 정리하라고?" 제인은 조용히 물었다. "못 해. 불가능해."

 

"가능하게 만들어."

 

제인이 대답을 하려고 입을 열자, 그 네명은 어쩐지 기대에 찬 표정을 지어보였다. 마치 제인이 그 일을 포기한다고 하는 걸 그의 입으로 직접 듣고 싶다는 듯이. 그냥 제인이 실패하는 모습을 바라고 있는 것 같았다. 이런 취급을 받고 있다는 게 어이가 없었지만, 그는 몇 달 동안 리암과 같이 지내게 되면서 자신의 분노를 표현하는 법을 배웠다. 그는 가까스로 마음을 가라앉히고, 책과 물건들을 챙겨 일어나 고개를 끄덕인다. "내일까지 하면 되는거지."

 

방으로 돌아와서, 제인은 절망감에 몸을 발버둥쳤다. 차라리 영원히 잠에 들 수 있다면 그러고 싶을 정도였다. 하지만, 애석하게도, 이럴 시간 조차 없었다는 게 현실이었지만. 약속한 내일까지 일을 끝내려면 지금 당장 시작해도 부족했다. 그는 그걸 해냄으로써 증명해보이고 싶었다.

 

루이가 문을 두드리고 방으로 들어오기 전까지도, 제인은 책상에 머리를 쳐박고 끊임없이 필기를 하고 있었다. "왜 왔어?" 제인이 뒤도 돌아보지 않고 말했다. "나 바빠."

 

그가 그러는 동안 루이는 그저 눈썹을 치켜 올리고는 매서운 표정을 지을 뿐이었다. 제인이 그제서야 루이의 볼에 묻은 페인트를 발견했다. "경기," 그는 제인이 기억을 못 할까 싶어 덧붙였다. "가기로 했잖아."

 

"못 갈 것 같아." 제인은 그의 얼굴을 쓰다듬으며 말했다. "정말, 정말로 안 될 것 같아, 루."

 

"도대체 왜? 왜 못 가는데?" 루이가 물었다. "며칠 전부터 약속했잖아!"

 

"그 땐 과제가 이렇게 몰아칠 지 몰랐으니까," 제인이 급하게 말을 붙인다. "내일 9시까지 논문 세 권 분량이나 정리해야 돼. 밤을 새서 하더라도 다 못 할 것 같은데 경기까지 보러 갈 시간이 없어."

 

루이는 놀라서 눈을 깜빡였다. "하지만 네가 리암한테도 간다고 말했다며." 그의 목소리가 힘이 없었다. "리암이 실망할 걸."

 

"아니. 반대야. 내가 안 가면 걔는 더 행복해 할걸," 제인은 비소를 흘리며 고개를 저었다. "완전히, 행복해 할거야. 그나저나 내가 리암한테 말한 건 어떻게 알았어?"

 

"그건 중요한 게 아니야." 루이는 미소를 지어보였다. "자, 됐고 빨리 준비해, 해리가 5분 일찍가서 자리 맡아 놓을거긴 한데, 앞 부분 놓치면 안되잖아."

 

왜 세상에 있는 모든 루이같은 사람들은 제인과 친구가 아니고, 해리같은 사람들과 제인이 룸메이트가 아닌 걸까. 루이는 모르겠지만, 제인은 정말 루이를 진심으로 사랑했다. 그러나 루이는 거의 리암만큼이나 학업에 게으른 사람이었다. 그래서 그는, 제인이 도대체 무엇때문에 그의 인생보다 학업을 더 중요시 여기는지 이해하지 못 한다. 그냥, 한 번쯤은 학업을 미루고 나중에 할 수는 없는 것인지에 대해. 하지만 그건 그가 제인에게 강요할 일은 되지 못했다. "못 간다니까," 제인이 말했다. "장난 치는 거 아니야."

 

"알겠어." 루이는 제인의 지친 목소리를 알아채고 천천히 고개를 끄덕인다. 루이는 아마도 제인이 학업에 엄청난 스트레스를 받아서 그런 것이라고 생각하기로 했다. 감히 상상도 못 할 만큼 많은 스트레스와 부담감이 그를 잡아두는 것이라고. "혹시라도 생각이 바뀌면 문자 해. 네 자리 맡아 줄께."

 

"그럴 일은 없겠지만," 제인이 말했다. "그래도, 고마워."

 

루이가 문을 닫고 나간 후, 제인은 한참동안이나 좌절에 찬 신음을 흘리면서 책에 고개를 묻었다.

 

책상의 맞은 편에 있는 창문 밖으로, 구름 한 점 없는 푸른 색의 하늘이 보였다. 별들은 하늘을 찌를 듯이 밝게 빛났다. 제인은 얼마나 오랫동안 창문 밖을 바라본 지도 모를 정도로 한참을 그러고 있다가, 곧 고개를 가로저으며 다시 책으로 시선을 돌렸다.

 

논문의 페이지를 넘길 수록, 점점 더 안에서 화가 솟구치는 것이 느껴졌다. _왜 항상 무언가를 희생하는 사람은 나여야만 하는거야? 왜 다른 사람들이 좋은 시간을 보내면서 행복할 동안 나는 항상 어딘가에 쳐박혀서 무언가를 포기한 채 공부나 해야 하는 거냐고. 사람들은 이게 정말로 공평하다고 생각하는 걸까?_ 아니, 어쩌면, 그는 경기를 보러 가고 싶지 않았을 지도 모르겠다. 가지 않더라도 그는 전혀 개의치 않을 것이다. 정말로.

 

 _전혀 그렇지 않았다._ 그리고 이런 생각의 연속은 결국 제인을 바깥으로 이끈다. 그건 왜 제인이, 제 자신을 보는 걸 반기지도 않을 것 같은 사람을 보러 루이와 해리랑 같이 굳이 불편한 플라스틱 의자에 앉아있는 이유였다. "제인!" 루이의 목소리는 행복에 차 있었다. "올 줄 알았어." 그는 제인의 어깨를 품으로 끌어당겼다.

 

"이제 내일 완전 좆된거야." 제인이 말했다. "여튼, 와버렸다."

 

루이가 그를 더 꽉 끌어 당겼을 때, 해리가 자리에 앉고 제인을 향해 웃어보인다. "혹시 네가 물어볼까봐, 리암 등번호 17이야."

 

제인은 고개를 내려 운동장을 바라본다. 해리가 도대체 왜 그런 말을 하는 지 모르겠지만 솔직히, 그의 눈은 관중석에 온 뒤로 계속해서 리암을 찾아 다니고 있었다. 곧 제인은 단숨에 리암을 찾는다. 그는 보호용 패드 위로 저지를 입고, 꽉 끼는 유니폼 바지를 입고 있었다. 제인은 경기에서의 리암의 모습을 실제로 보는 것은 처음이었는데, 그건 음, …꽤 리암에게 잘 어울리는 것 같았다. "내가 왜 그런걸 신경쓸 거라고 생각하는거지?" 제인이 말했다. "나 리암때문에 온 거 아닌데."

 

"그래― 물론 아니겠지." 루이의 목소리에는 짜증이 섞여있었다.

 

"나한테 선택권이 없었잖아, 그래서 어쩔 수 없이 온 거야." 제인은 자꾸만 말을 늘였다. "그리고, 그냥 머리 식힐 겸 온거지. 나도 좀 휴식이 필요한 것 같아서."

 

그런 말들을 했음에도 불구하고, 제인은 경기가 끝날 때까지 리암에게서 시선을 떼지 못 했다. 심지어 그는 사람들이 환호하고, 야유하는 이유조차 모를정도로 경기에 대해 아는 것이 없었다. 그가 아는 것이라곤 때때로 리암의 유니폼 사이로 보이는 빨간 색이나 흰 색 페인트 자국들뿐이었다. 그러다가 누군가가 리암을 세게 밀어 그가 넘어지면 주변이 모두 조용해지고 제인은 저도 모르게 벌떡 일어나 주먹을 꽉 쥐었다. 그는 리암이 다시 일어설 때까지 앉지 않았다.

 

팀 전체가 벤치로 모이고 리암은 팀원들에게로 달려와 헬멧을 벗는다. 관중석에는 사람이 너무 많아서 리암이 제인을 볼 수 있을 거라고 기대 조차 하지 않았는데, 그는 씩 웃으면서 망설임 없이 제인이 앉은 곳을 바라본다. 나일이 리암의 옆으로 오고 나서야 그가 고개를 돌렸다.

 

어느 순간, 관중석 절반 이상이 환호성을 지르고, 제인은 멍하니 주위를 둘러보며 귀를 막는다. “왜 이러는거야?" 그가 루이에게 소리쳤다.

 

"우리가 이겼어!"

 

아마도 제인이 주기적으로 와서 경기를 관람하게 될 일은 없을 것 같지만, 오늘 보면서 무언가 짜릿함을 느꼈던 것은 그도 인정해야 한다. 제인은 다음부터는 더 많은 것을 느낄 수 있게 (물론 다음 번에 보러 오게 된다면.) 여유가 생길 때 규칙에 대해 찾아보고 운동장에서 벌어진 일에 대해 알아낼 예정이었다.

 

너무 많은 사람들이 한꺼번에 자리에서 빠져나가려고 하는 것은 딱히 유쾌한 일은 아니었다. 루이가 그를 놓치지 않기 위해 제인의 어깨에 손을 올리지만, 제인은 여전히 불안을 감출 수 없었다. 어떻게든 빠져난 뒤에야 안도의 한숨을 내쉬었다.

 

"그래서…," 루이가 물었다. "재밌었어? 아니면,"

 

제인은 어깨를 으쓱이고는 입술을 움찔거렸다. 그는 겉 옷을 목 끝까지 잠그고 말했다. "아, 여기 너무 춥다."

 

"그러게, 이렇게 추운데 경기는 어떻게 한 걸까?" 해리가 물었다. "재밌었어?"

 

다시, 제인은 어깨를 으쓱였다. "무슨 일이 일어났는 지도 몰라."

 

"나도 그래." 해리가 고개를 끄덕였다. "난 수도 없이 봤는데도 아직까지 몰라,"

 

"야, 내가 너네한테 얼마나 많이 설명해줬는데" 루이는 눈살을 찌푸렸다. "어떻게 아직도 모를 수가 있냐?"

 

"네가 완전히 푹 빠진 채로 말할 때면 집중을 못 하겠는데 어떡해." 해리가 대답했다. "완전 흥분해가지고 이리저리 손을 휘적거리고, 눈을 반짝이는데, 너 보는 것도 바빠. 아무것도 안 들려. 너무 귀여워서."

 

"나 무시해? 죽고 싶어?" 루이는 그를 노려보고, 제인은 웃음을 터뜨렸다. "귀엽다고 생각한 순간부터 넌 실수한거야."

 

"난 가야겠다." 제인은 루이가 더 화를 내기 전에 둘 사이에서 빠진다. "과제나 해야지."

 

"그래." 루이가 여전히 해리를 노려보면서 말했다. "우린 뭐 좀 먹으러 가려고. 피자 사면 네 것도 남겨놓을게."

 

"고마워, 나중에 봐."

 

루이와 해리는 서로 투닥거리느라 바쁜 와중에 간신히 손을 들어 제인을 배웅했고, 그는 둘과 서로 반대방향으로 헤어지면서 기숙사로 향한다. 언제나 경기가 있는 날에 그랬듯이, 복도는 승리를 축하하는 사람들로 가득했다. 제인은 머리를 숙이고 그들과 최대한 닿지 않게 몸을 움츠린 채로 복도를 지난다. 방에 들어오고, 과제를 시작하기 전에 아이팟과 이어폰을 찾아 음악을 틀고 볼륨을 최대로 높였다.

 

리암은 아마 새벽쯤에 돌아올 것이다. 그는 경기가 있는 날에는 보통 파티에 가곤 하니까. 논문을 읽다보니 쉽게 피곤해져서 며칠 밤은 샌 것처럼 몸이 무거워졌다. 시계 초침은 막 10시를 넘어가고 있었다. 리암은 언제쯤 올까.

 

곧 제인은 고개를 거세게 도리질쳤다. 그것에 대해 생각할 시간도 없었고, 리암의 존재 자체를 알아차리는 데에 쓸 시간도 없었다.

 

리암은 침대에 몸을 던지면서 제인의 이어폰 줄을 잡아당겼고 제인은 소스라치듯이 놀라 뒤를 돌고 그를 내려다본다. "뭐, 뭐야? 언제 온거야? 아니 왜 벌써 왔어?"

 

"피곤해서." 리암은 하품을 한다. "잠이나 좀 자려고 파티 안 갔어."

 

"그래. …좀 자." 제인은 속삭이듯 말했다. 리암은 다시 이어폰을 끼려는 제인의 손목을 막무가내로 잡아버린다. 그는 리암에 대해 생각하기에는 과제가 급했다. "나 지금 너한테 쓸 시간 없어, 진짜 너무 바빠."

 

리암은 팔꿈치에 기대 몸을 반쯤일으켰다. "뭐 때문에?"

 

"좆같은 조별 과제." 제인이 말했다. "조원들이 다 날 싫어하는 것 같아, 이유는 모르겠지만. 여튼 그래서 지금 완전 할 일이 쌓여서 눈 깜빡일 시간도 없어, 그러니까 방해하지 마. 진짜 죽여버릴거야."

 

"응, 알겠어." 리암은 다시 침대에 쓰러지듯 몸을 던진다. "경기 재밌었어?"

 

"뭐? 내, 내가 어떻게 알아. 몰라, 그랬던 것 같기도 하고." 제인은 급히 고개를 저었다. "나 좀 내버려두라니까."

 

제인이 다시 헤드폰을 쓰기 전에, 리암이 아주 작은 목소리로 말했다. " _네가 와서 좋았어_." 하지만, 제인은 그것에 대해 더 생각할 시간이 없었다. 무슨 의미인지, 리암이 왜 그걸 말했는지에 대해 생각하는 것은 사치였다. 그는 과제를 하면서 리암 페인에 관한 모든 것을 잊기 위해 노력한다.

 

 

＃

 

 

일요일, 제인은 아침 알람 소리를 듣지 못했다. 그는 논문에 고개를 묻은 채로 자고 있었는데, 누군가가 그런 제인의 어깨를 부드럽게 흔들자 눈을 간신히 떴다가도 다시 눈을 감았다. 제인이 그가 누군지 깨닫기까지는 꽤 오랜 시간이 걸렸다.

 

"제인," 리암이 부드럽게 말했다. "30분 전부터 알람 울리던데, 네가 지금까지도 계속 자고 있을 지 몰랐어."

 

번뜩 눈을 뜬 제인은, 리암을 무섭게 쳐다봤다. 기침을 하며 몸을 일으키고 나서 두 손으로 얼굴을 감싸고 어떻게 된 일인지 머리를 쥐어 짜냈다. 어제 새벽 4시가 다 됐을 떄쯤, 그는 과제를 하다가 깜빡 잠이 들어버린 것이다.

 

" _안 돼_." 그의 목소리는 절망으로 가득 차 있었다. "안 돼, 아, 미친." 제인은 겨우 고개를 들어 시계를 바라본다. _9시 13분_. "늦었어, 씨발 늦었다고. 빨리 가야 돼," 그는 허겁지겁 책더미를 챙기며 리암을 밀쳤다. "씨발! 어떻게 계속 잘 수가 있지?"

 

"너 너무 지쳐보여." 리암은 제인의 어깨에 손을 얹고 그를 진정시키려는 듯 부드럽게 말했다. "내 생각에 제인, 다시 자는 게 좋을 것 같아."

 

"다시 자라고―," 제인은 멍하니 리암이 한 말을 반복하며 말한다. "그래, 응, 퍽이나 자야겠다." 그는 눈을 가늘게 뜨며 리암을 째려보고 신경질적으로 가방안으로 책더미들을 쑤셔넣었다. "난 선택권이 없어. 네가 공부엔 좆도 관심 없다는 거 잘 알겠는데, 너처럼 공을 차는 사람이 있으면 나처럼 공부를 해야 하는 사람도 있는 거야, 리암. _네가 하루 종일 아무것도 안 하고 쳐 자는게 너한테는 멋있어 보이나 본데,_ 나한테는 안 그래."

 

리암은 아무 말 없이 침대로 돌아가 이불을 덮고 제인에게 등을 돌렸다.

 

제인은 애써 리암을 보지 않으려고 고개를 돌리면서 모자를 눌러쓴다. 기숙사를 나오자마자 도서관으로 전력을 다해 뛰었다. 살얼음이 낄 정도로 추운 날씨에 땀이 날 정도였다. 제인은 그에게 인사를 건네는 낸시에게 손을 들어 인사를 할 경황도 없이 도서관 뒤쪽 테이블로 뛰어갔다

 

조원들은 이미 테이블에 둘러 앉아, 책과 종이를 펼쳐놓고 회의를 하고 있었다. 제인은 잠시 멈췄다가, 미끄러지듯 가방을 어깨에서 내려놓은 뒤 그가 끝낸 과제를 꺼냈고 곧 그들은 제인을 쳐다보면서 웃음을 참다가, 결국 그 중 한명이 참지 못 하고 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 그건 마치 제인을 미친사람 취급하는 것 같았다.

 

" _세상에_." 그들 중 한명이 말했다. "새벽동안 진짜로 다 한거야?"

 

"제인, _우린 그냥 농담한거야_!" 다른 사람이 말한다. "네가 진짜로 다 할거라고는 생각도 못 했어,"

 

"이미 알고있는 줄 알았어." 리사가 덧붙였다. 그녀는 그들 중 유일하게 조금 죄책감이 드는 표정을 지어보였다. "진짜로 할 줄은 몰랐어,"

 

제인은 멍하니 눈을 깜빡였다. "잠깐만. 뭐…, 뭐라고?"

 

"제출 다음주까지라서." 리사가 말했다. "몰랐어? 어제 우리 주제만 대충 정한 다음에 그냥 번호교환하고 끝났어. 아직 아무도 시작 안 했고, 오늘 주제 완벽히 정하고 화요일부터 자료조사 할 예정이었는데."

 

"뭐…? 내가, 이거, 이거 끝내려고 어제― _새벽 4시_ 까지…" 그는 말을 잇지 못 했다.

 

"와― 진짜로 했네? 제인이 진짜로 해 왔어!"

 

제인은 무너지듯이 주저앉았다. 리사는 그의 어깨를 토닥였고 나머지 세 사람은 끊임없이 빈정거리는 감탄을 내뱉으며 그가 해 온 과제를 보며 웃어댔다. "장난이었는데," 그녀가 말했다. "너무 늦게 말해서 미안해."

 

하지만, 제인이 보기에 그들은 전혀 미안해보이지 않았고, 그는 너무 지쳐서 화낼 힘도 없었다. 제인은 내내 멍하니 의자에 앉아 그들이 하는 말을 놓치지 않으려고만 할 뿐이었다. 그리고 가능한 한 빨리 인사도 하지 않고 자리를 떠나버렸다.

 

제인은 문도 닫지 않고 방 안으로 터덜터덜 들어왔다. 방 한 가운데에 가방을 던지고 침대로 쓰러지듯이 몸을 뉘었다. 손에 고개를 묻고 목울대부터 느껴지는 울컥함을 참으려고 안간힘을 썼지만 별로 효과가 있지는 않았다. 바보가 된 것 같았다. 아니면, 어쩌면 그는 너무 피곤해서 지나치게 감정적이게 된 것일지도 모른다. 가끔은 그럴 때도 있으니까. 아니, 그러나 이번에는 그게 아니었다. _제인은 울고 있었다._

 

"제인."

 

"리암, 지금 아니야," 제인의 목소리가 떨렸다. "제발, 비웃는 건 나중에 해. 응?"

 

제인의 침대가 잠시 기울어지고, 리암이 그의 등을 부드럽게 쓰다듬는다. "무슨 일인데?"

 

그는 왜 그랬는지 모르겠지만, 리암을 향해 고개를 들고 대답한다. "걔네는― 그냥 날 병신취급해."

 

리암의 부드럽던 표정이 순식간에 굳어졌다. "…그런 건, 재미없지."

 

다시 제인의 눈이 젖어 들었고, 눈시울이 붉어졌다. _일순간 배를 찌르는 듯한 죄책감이 일었다._ 그는 울음을 참느라 잔뜩 눌린 목소리를 간신히 쥐어 짜 냈다. "리암, 나는…,"

 

"사과할 필요 없어, 진심이 아니면." 리암이 거칠게 말하고 침대에서 일어나 버린다. 제인은 몸을 떨었다. 리암이 계속해서 제 등을 쓰다듬어주기를 바랐다. "가야겠다, 갈 데가 있어."

 

"어디 가는데?"

 

"어디로든. 여기는 아니야." 리암은 방을 떠나며 말했다. 제인에게만 간신히 들릴 정도였다.

 

제인은 닫힌 문을 멍하니 바라보며 그가 무슨 생각을 하고 있을 지 생각했다. 그러나, 그건 너무 어려운 일이었다. 제인은, 그저 이불을 덮고 오늘 있었던 일이 다시 떠오르기 전에 잠에 들기를 간절히 바라며 눈을 감았다. 너무 피곤했다.

 

 

　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 주석을 조금 달아보자면
> 
> *미술 수업 끝나고 리암이 '방으로 가자'고 할 때 제인이 "Not happening."이라고 말하는데, "안 해/안할거야/그럴 일 없어." 정도로 번역했습니다.
> 
> *마지막장면은 영픽 원문에서는 리암이 제인을 비꼬는 투가 조금 더 강하지만.  
> 저는 (제인이 죄책감이 든다는 묘사도 있고) 조별과제에 늦어 예민한 와중에 리암에게 화풀이 한 것때문에 리암이 상처받은 걸 내보인 거라고 생각하면서 번역했습니다.  
> '비웃는 건 나중에-' 와 '그런 건, 재미없지.'의 연관성도 나타나도록 번역해봤어요.


	5. Chapter 5

　

 

 

크리스마스 연휴가 오기 전 몇주간은 리암을 제외한 모든 사람들에게 일종의 스트레스로 다가올 것이다. 시험이 시작되고 연휴까지는, 1년동안 한 일보다 더 많은 일들이 가득 쌓여 휘몰아치고는 하니까. 해리는 제인과 같이 도서관에서 하루종일 시간을 보내야했는데, 그건 비단 둘 뿐만이 아니었다. 루이 또한 그들의 테이블에 의자를 끌고 와 털썩 주저 앉았다. 리암도 마찬가지였다.

 

제인과 리암은 그 동안 정말, 정말 많은 섹스를 했는데, 리암이 그의 '싸우는 것 대신 섹스를 하자'는 대안에 제인이 동의했다고 여겼기 때문이었다. 그들의 단점은 (어쩌면 장점일지도. 하지만 제인은 아직 그렇게 생각하는 것 같지는 않았다.) 자신이 어떻게 행동해야 상대가 화가 나는 지 알고 있다는 것이다. 그러니까, 이제는 리암과 제인이 일부러 서로를 화나게 하고, 일부러 서로에게 자극을 주는 것과도 같았다. _섹스를 하기 위한 핑계로._

 

한 번은 제인이 책을 읽으면서 페이지를 너무 큰 소리로 넘기는 바람에 해버렸고, 또 언제는 리암이 문을 잠그지 않고 다녀서 해버린 적도 있었다. 전혀 그럴만한 이유가 아닌데도 그들은 서로를 자극하기 위해 멍청한 짓을 해대다가 결국은 불가피하게, 땀에 젖은 채로 숨을 헐떡이고 발가벗은 상태가 되어서야 그 상황을 끝내는 것이다.

 

리암과 헐벗은 채로 보낸 시간은 감당할 수 없을 정도로 많았고, 그 사실이 제인의 스트레스에 별로 도움이 되지 않는 건 당연했다.

 

사실, 그들의 어깨에 짊어진 짐을 유일하게 덜어낼 수 있는 시간은 미술시간뿐이었다. 요즘에는 조각을 배우는데, 꽤 재밌었다. 즉, 조각을 하느라 손톱에 점토가 잔뜩 박힌 채 방으로 돌아가거나, 리암이 방에 있다고 해서 우울해하지 않았다는거다.

 

솔직히 말해서, 제인을 제외하고는 다들 조각에 별로 관심과 재능이 없는 편이었다. 특히 리암은 그림에 소질이 없었던 만큼 조각에도 마찬가지였는데, 오죽하면 제인이 그가 웃기려고 그러는 줄 알았다며 생각할 정도였다. 그래서 그는 자기도 모르게 리암의 조각을 도와주곤 했다. 리암이 제인에게 그가 무엇을 하고 있는지 보여주면, 제인은 그가 무엇을 잘못하고 있는지 알려주는 식이었다.

 

"내가 시작했을 때보다 더 상황이 안 좋아졌는데?" 제인이 리암을 도우려고 했을 때 그가 제인을 놀렸던 적이 있었다. "이건 또 뭐야?"

 

"네가 다람쥐처럼 해 달라며," 제인은 억울하다는 듯 말했다. "다람쥐잖아!"

 

"약간, 좆 같아. 아니, 그니까 내 말은, 진짜 좆 말이야." 루이가 얼굴을 찡그렸다. "내가 _실제로 조각해보려고 해봐서_ 알거든."

 

"내가 봐도 좆 같긴 하다." 해리가 덧붙였다. "약간 바나나같기도."

 

"제인, 네가 내 조각을 망쳤어." 리암은 농담을 던지며 제인의 옆구리를 찔렀고, 제인은 그의 손을 쳐내고 어린 여자아이처럼 웅크려 앉았다.

 

"으―" 루이가 작게 탄식했다. "염병떤다."

 

그 후에, 제인은 그를 도와주는 것을 그만두고 다시 그림을 그리는 것으로 수업을 옮겼다. 말할 것도 없이 리암은 전처럼 그림에 재능이 없었으나, 제인은 그림을 잘 그리는 편이었다. 아니, 굳이 말하자면 잘 그린다기 보다는 그 테이블에 앉아있는 사람들중에서는 확실히 나은 편이라고 해 두자. 해리의 예술 정신은 그림에만 국한되어 있었고, 루이는 이제 잘 하려는 성의조차 보이지 않았으며 리암은 캔버스보다 테이블 위에 칠하는 물감이 많았으니까.

 

어느덧 마지막 미술 수업이 되고, 강사가 강의실 앞에서 감사인사와 함께 공지사항을 전했다. "화요일 오후까지 작품을 완성해주세요. 수업에 사용한 도구들을 이용하시면 됩니다. 그럼 화요일 아침에 완성작을 들고 만나요! 아, 그리고 크리스마스 파티에 참여하는 분들을 위한 작은 전시회가 있을 예정이에요. 제가 여러분들을 초대했고, 저녁에는 경매가 있을 예정입니다. 최고 입찰액 작품의 주인공에게는 상이 있답니다! 질문 있으신가요?"

 

루이가 손을 들어 올리자, 그녀가 고개를 끄덕인다. "지금 말씀하신 상이 뭔가요? 돈인가요, 아니면 학교 식당에서나 쓸 수 있는 5달러짜리 쿠폰인가요?"

 

"그거 좋은 질문이네요, 루이." 그녀는 밝게 웃었다. "상은 영화 티켓 두 장과 팝콘, 음료수, 사탕이 들어있는 바구니랍니다. 그 외에 질문이 있나요?"

 

후에도 몇몇 사람들이 손을 들지만, 제인은 고개를 돌려 창 밖을 내다보면서 미소를 짓고 손을 뻗는다. 함박눈이 내리고 있었다. 그는 추위를 잘 타서 겨울을 좋아하지는 않았지만, 눈이 오는 걸 싫어하는 편은 아니었다.

 

"출품할 거 생각해봤어?" 리암이 속삭였다.

 

제인은 여전히 창밖을 응시한 채로 눈을 깜빡였다. "그림," 거의 무의식적으로 대답을 뱉었다.

 

그는 출품작으로 그림을 그리는 것에 대해 몇주동안이나 막연하게 생각해왔지만, 좋은 생각인지는 잘 확신히 안 섰다. "우리 방을 그릴까봐," 그가 덧붙였다. 어차피 그림말고 아무것도 할 수 있는 게 없기도 하고.

 

"우리 방ㅡ," 리암이 되물었다. "음,"

 

"너는?"

 

"아직." 리암은 어깨를 으쓱였다. "난 뭘 해도 답이 없어서, 알잖아."

 

"아냐, 너는―" 리암이 그에게 날카로운 시선을 보내왔다. "그래, 넌 좀 답이 없긴 하지."

 

리암은 딱히 화난 것 같지도 않아 보였고, 단지 한번 더 어깨를 으쓱일 뿐이었다. 어차피 둘 다 그게 사실이라는 것을 알고 있기 때문에 말다툼하는 건 무의미하다.

 

 

＃

 

 

크리스마스 파티가 열리기 전 날인 월요일, 제인은 엉망이 된 방을 발견했다. 하지만 이번에는 다른 팀의 남자들이 몰려와서 여기저기에 좆같은 줄을 걸어놓고 물건마다 면도용 크림을 발라놓은 것과는 달랐다. 이번 방은, 말하자면, 일종의 좀 더 통제가 되어있는 엉망이라고 할 수 있겠다.

 

리암의 옷장 주변으로 덩어리진 점토와 함께 방 온갖 곳에 구겨진 종이 뭉치가 굴러다녔다. 침대에서부터 문까지 바닥에는 신문이 깔려 있었고 그 위에 10개가 넘는 다른 종류의 물감과, 붓, 하나의 커다란 캔버스, 그리고 그 가운데. 좌절감에 휩싸여 고통스러워하는 리암이 있었다.

 

"뭐야?” 제인이 물었다. "방에 뭔 짓을 한거냐고."

 

리암의 커다란 갈색의 눈동자가 그를 올려다 보았다. "아무것도 못 하겠어." 그는 계속 중얼거린다. "망했어, 내일이 마감인데. 아 진짜… 솔직히 다섯 살짜리가 나보다 더 잘 할걸."

 

제인은 놀란 표정을 짓지 않으려고 노력하면서 문을 닫았다. "내일 출품할 것 때문에 이러는 거야?"

 

" _내일_ …" 리암은 고통에 찬 신음을 흘렸다. " _씨발_ , 나 진짜 좆됐네."

 

"음," 제인은 간신히 리암의 작업공간을 방해하지 않을 경로를 찾아 발을 딛었다. 곧 침대 위에 가방을 던져버리고 가장자리에 걸터 앉았다. "정확히 뭘 하려는 건데?"

 

리암은 한숨을 내쉬고는 머리를 손으로 감싸고 쥐어 뜯었다. "계속 뭔가를 하긴 했는데 안 될 것같아. 그래서 지푸라기라도 잡는 심정으로 그림 그리려고…. 근데 기억나지, 내 그림 실력."

 

"생생하지."

 

리암은 그를 노려보았다. "그래서, 이제 내가 뭘 해야 될까? 아, 일단 이걸 다 말려야 해. 이제 캔버스가 없거든, 이게 마지막 기회야."

 

제인은 입술 안쪽을 물어 뜯었다. 그는 진작 이틀 전에 아트룸에 작품을 제출했고, 꽤 자신이 있었다. 또한 제인은 그와 리암의 대조되는 점들을 보면서 조금 더 자신감을 얻게되었다. 리암의 벽에는 제시카 알바의 포스터가 붙어있었고, 옆의 선반에는 그가 받은 트로피와 축구공이 올려져 있었으며, 정돈되지도 않은 빨간 색 이불을 놓은 침대, 그리고 지저분한 옷을 입은 리암이 그 가장자리에 너저분하게 앉아있었다. 제인의 무채색 이불과 빈틈없이 정돈된 침대, 책장에 꽂힌 책들과는 확연히 다른 모습이었다.

 

그러고나서, 책상에 앉아 그림에 집중하며 작업을 하는 동안 의자 뒤에는 리암의 셔츠 한 벌이 밖으로 빠져나와 완전히 끼어있었다. 제인은 책상이 유일하게 방 중에서 공유하고 있는 물건이라는 사실과, 그들 둘 다 나름대로 자신의 것을 주장하는 방식을 좋아했다.

 

제인은 딱히 어려움을 겪지는 않았지만, 리암은 확실히 그러고 있는 것 같았다. "뭐 그리는데?"

 

리암은 어깨를 으쓱였다. "몰라. 그… 내가 그 과일이 담긴 그릇 그린 거 기억나? 근데 이건, 약간 손가락으로 그린 것 같다."

 

진짜 그랬다. 리암이 가리킨 쪽에는, 정신이 빠질 것만 같은 형형색색의 화려한 물감 자국들이 난무했다. 제인은 한참을 그의 그림을 보며 웃다가 리암이 얼굴을 붉힐 때쯤이 되어서야 웃음을 멈췄다. 그건 딱히 리암이 영감을 받은 과일 그릇처럼 보이지는 않았다. 리암의 말이 일리가 있었다. 그의 그림은 마치 다섯 살짜리가 마구 손가락을 찍어 문지른 것처럼 보였다.

 

"넌 너무 똑같이 그리려고만 하는 것 같아." 제인이 느릿하게 말을 꺼냈다. "그게 문제야."

 

리암이 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. "그럼 어떻게 해? 그냥 즉흥적으로 막?"

 

"아니." 제인은 고개를 저으며 침대에서 내려와 리암의 옆에 앉는다. "그냥― 굳이 뭔가처럼 보일 필요 없잖아, 계속 특정한 걸 그릴려고 하면 오히려 더 안 될 걸. 가끔은 결과물에 대해서 걱정하지 말고 그냥 느낌대로 해 봐. 어차피 지금보단 백만배는 더 나을 거야."

 

리암은 길을 잃은 것같은 표정이었다. "네가 뭐라는 건지 모르겠어."

 

제인은 그의 얼굴에서 고개를 돌리고 붓과 빨간색 물감을 들었다. 바닥에 놓인 신문에 물감을 조금 짜내고 붓을 적신 다음 리암에게 건넨다. "그러면 그냥 모르는채로 그려."

 

"그냥 그리라고?" 리암이 말했다. "아무것도 생각 안하고? 밑선 없이?"

 

제인이 고개를 끄덕였다. "손이 가는데로 그려. 망쳐도 누가 뭐라고 안 해. 애초부터 엉망으로 그림을 그려도, 아무도 그랬을 거라고 생각도 못 할걸."

 

그가 더 말을 붙일수록 리암의 표정이 혼란으로 물들었다. 리암은 잠시동안 주저하다가 붓을 캔버스 가까이로 가져가고, 곧 대각선으로 길게 그어버린다. 그러고서는 다시 제인을 돌아보았다. "이제 어떻게 해?"

 

"도와줘?" 제인이 묻자 리암이 고개를 끄덕였다. 그는 파란색, 초록색, 노란색의 물감을 바로 쓸 수 있도록 신문에 짜버리고 붓을 잡았다. "그려, 리암"

 

리암이 그림을 그리고, 제인은 그를 도왔다. 대부분 제인은 짙은 파란색, 버건디색, 주황색등을 고집했고 리암은 밝은 노란색이나 연두색을 고집했다. 리암의 캔버스 위로 제인의 붓이 소용돌이 치듯이 아무렇게나 휘둘러지고, 리암은 여전히 조심스럽고 주저하면서 그림을 그린다.

 

"너 그냥―"

 

"응," 제인이 행복하게 말했다. "내가 말했잖아, 상관 없다니까. 네가 생각하기에 멋져 보일 것 같으면 그냥 해. 아무도 신경 안 쓴다고."

 

제인이 다시 그를 돌아봤을때는, 리암도 이제 즐거워하는 것 같았다. 그는 붓에 노란색을 묻히고 여기저기에 찍은 다음, 근처에 물든 색깔과 섞일 때까지 캔버스의 다른 부분들을 깨끗한 붓으로 휘저었다. 더 이상 캔버스의 빈 부분이 남아있지 않았을 때가 되어서야 붓을 놓는다.

 

"후," 둘은 동시에 깊은 숨을 내쉬었다.

 

이건 꽤 …재미있었다. 결과물이 그렇게 완벽한 건 아니었지만, 사실 썩 나쁘지도 않았다. _엉망인 건 확실했다._ 하지만 누군가는 이를 보며 추상적이라고 흥미로워 할 법했고, 누군가는 심오하게 여길 것이었다. 대부분의 사람들은 비록 예술가가 그런 의도를 갖고 한 표현이 아닐지라도 작품을 보면서 그게 무슨 의미를 갖고있는지 해석하곤 하니까. 어떻게보면, 둘은 마치 색에 대한 다른 접근법을 가지고 그림을 그린 것 같이 보이기도 했다. 캔버스를 반으로 갈랐을 때의 양쪽끼리 서로 싸우고 있는 것처럼, 한 쪽은 밝았고 한쪽은 어두웠다.

 

"마음에 들어." 제인이 말했다.

 

"나도." 리암은 그림을 조심스럽게 들어, 말리기 위해 옷장에 기대어 놓는다. 그러고 나서 신문지위에 놓인 초록색 물감을 조금 묻혀 갑작스레 제인의 턱에 묻혔다.

 

제인은 깜짝 놀라 손을 들어 그의 얼굴 옆 쪽을 쓸었다. 차가운 물감이 손 끝을 물들였다. "뭐하는거야, 미쳤어?"

 

리암은 몸을 젖혀가며 웃어댔다. " _네 얼굴 좀 봐_." 그는 간신히 웃음을 참으며 말했다. "너 정말, 초록색이다."

 

제인은 양 손을 빨간 물감에 담그고 나서 리암의 셔츠에 잔뜩 발라버렸다. " _너도 네 얼굴이나 좀 봐라_."

 

"난 옷에는 안 했잖아!" 리암은 화를 내듯이 목소리를 높였다. "이 물감 잘 안 빠진다고!"

 

"네가 시작했잖아, 리암. 끝내지도 못 할건 시작하지도 말았어야지."

 

리암은 빨간색, 초록색, 노란색 물감을 손바닥 전체에 묻히고 제인의 허벅지에 손을 얹는다. 그가 손을 떼어 낼 때쯤에는 완벽한 무지개 빛의 손바닥 자국이 제인의 청바지를 덮었다.

 

"진짜 죽인다." 제인이 가장 가까운 물감에 손을 뻗으며 경고했다. 하지만, 리암이 먼저 물감을 잡아채가고 뚜껑을 열어 제인의 위로 부어버린다. 파란색 물감이 그의 어깨를 타고 흘러 내리며 머리카락에 묻었고, 옷은 이미 망가진지 오래였다. " _리암!_ "

 

"너 이 색깔 잘 어울린다." 리암은 자꾸 히죽거리면서 웃었다. "나 파란색 좋아하는데."

 

제인은 그를 신문위로 밀쳐버렸지만, 리암이 제인보다 힘이 셌기 때문에 도리어 제인이 뒤집히기까지는 단 몇 초도 걸리지 않았다. 등이 신문지 위에 닿고, 신문지에 가득 짜 놓은 물감으로 얼룩이 드는 느낌이 생생했다. 리암은 제인의 위로 올라타서 넘어지지 않기 위해 균형을 잡으며 웃었다. 그건 더이상 히죽거리는 웃음이 아니었다. 놀리는 것도 악의적인 것도 아니었다. 그건 정말 믿기지 않을 정도로 행복한 미소였다.

 

리암이 입술을 붙여 올 때, 제인도 그의 미소를 느낄 수 있었다. 그의 입술이 부드러웠고, 말랑거렸고, …꽤 이상하게 간질거리는 느낌이 들었다. 제인이 고개를 비틀어 입술을 벌리자, 그의 속눈썹이 제인의 뺨을 간지럽혔다. 그들 사이에 이제 화는 없었다. 분노 따위도 존재하지 않았다. 리암이 조심스럽게 입 안으로 혀를 넣을 때, 발가락이 오므라들게 하는 기분좋은 온기만이 남아있었다.

 

리암이 잠시 뒤로 물러나고, 제인이 다시 그에게 다가가면, 리암이 더 강하게 입술을 짓눌러왔다. 하지만 이건, 그들이 전에 했던 거의 폭력적인 것과는 전혀 달랐고, 아프지도 않았다. 둘은 이제 서로의 머리칼을 휘어잡거나, 몸에 생채기를 내지도 않는다. 리암의 손이 제인의 턱에 닿고, 곧 엄지손가락이 그의 턱을 덮고있는 초록색 물감 위로 미끄러지듯 움직였다.

 

제인은 그대로 리암이 계속해주기를 바라면서 그에게로 더 가까이 붙고, 낮게 신음했다.

 

그의 입술이 제인의 턱을 따라 움직이다가 물감이 묻지 않은 쪽으로 옮겨갔다. 리암의 이가 평소보다 더 부드럽고 다정하게 그를 물어뜯는다. "아, 정말…, _제인, 너 정말…_ " 그는 제인의 목에 입술을 묻고 중얼거렸다.

 

"짜증났어?" 제인이 말했다. "아, 아니다. 넌 정말 화났을 때 그렇게 말하지. 맞다."

 

"으음," 리암의 손 끝이 제인의 셔츠 아래로 미끄러져 내려간다. "아니, 그런 게 아냐. 난 네가 _아름답다_ 고 말하려고 했어."

 

무방비상태에서 얼음물을 맞은 것과도 같은 고통이 일었다. 정신이 번쩍 들고 마음 속을 흐리던 안개가 걷히는 것 같았다. 순간, 제인은 뒷걸음치려고 하지만 그가 물러설 공간은 전혀 존재하지 않았다. 그의 머리는 아직 신문이 덮여진 바닥에 있었으니까. 리암은 여전히 제인의 목에 키스를 한다. 입술이 떨어질 때마다 작게 낯 부끄러운 소리가 났다. 그가 다시 고개를 들어 제인의 입술에 다가갔을 때는, 제인의 어깨에 부었던 파란 물감이 그의 턱에도 묻어있었다.

 

"제인, 너―"

 

제인은 황급히 고개를 저었다. 가슴께에서 간지럽게 피어오르는 ' _아름답다_ '라는 단어를 지울 수가 없었다. 진짜로 리암이 그렇게 말한거야? 아니, 아니야. 그럴 리 없어. 그건 말도 안 되니까. ' _그것_ '때문이 아닐거야. 호감으로 말한 게 아닐거야. 서로에게 끌리는 게 아니라 서로를 화나게 하려고 그러는거야. 항상 화가날 때마다 이랬으니까, 그래서 머리카락을 잡아당겼고, 그래서 그의 몸에 상처를 낸 거니까. 리암의 입술이 마치 붓처럼 부드럽고, 간지럽게 제인의 입술을 쫓았다. 그의 행동이 자꾸만 착각하게 만들었다.

 

리암은 다시 입을 맞춰오며 바닥에 닿아있는 제인의 등을 쓸어내렸다. 제인은 리암의 셔츠를 벗기면서 그의 몸에 온갖 색의 물감을 바르고 싶은 것만 같은 충동을 내리누른다. 리암의 셔츠를 힘주어 당겨 그를 끌어안고, 키스하면서, 제인은 물감을 찾아 한 손을 뻗는다. 신문에 가득 물감을 짜고, 리암의 등으로 가져가기 전에 손을 담그고 잔뜩 묻힌다.

 

"우리―, 그러니까, 우리가 _그걸_ 바꿀 수 있을 것 같아?" 리암은 제인의 어깨에 얼굴을 묻은 채로 말한다. 그에게 문지른 물감만큼이나 얼굴이 빨갛게 달아올랐다.

 

제인은 눈을 찌푸리고, 물감을 묻힌 손을 움직여 리암의 뺨에 작은 웃는 얼굴을 그린다.

 

"뭐한거야, babe?"

 

리암은 다시 물감이 묻지 않은 제인의 목쪽에 얼굴을 파묻는다. 지금이 끝나고 나면, 둘 다 한 곳도 빠짐없이 온 몸에 물감이 묻어있을 것 같다는 생각이 들었다.

 

"이번엔 네가 넣어줬으면 좋겠어." 리암이 속삭였다. "응?"

 

제인의 눈이 흔들렸다. 솔직히 말해서, 그는 리암이 그걸 부탁할 거라고는 결코 생각도 못 했다. 항상 싸움이 끝나고 나면 리암은 그가 좋아하는 공간에 제인을 눕히고, (그의 침대나, 제인의 침대. 또는 그들의 책상이었다. 그는 항상 책상에 앉으면 제인과 '그걸' 하는 생각밖에 하지 않는다고 했다.) 제인의 안으로 그의 것을 밀어넣곤 했다. "나 한번도…" 제인은 약간 당황해서 길을 잃은 것 같은 표정이었다. 리암에게 지금까지 한 번도 탑을 해 본 적이 없다고 말하고 싶지 않았다. 못 할까봐 두려워서. "그냥 네가―"

 

" _넣어줘_." 그는 끊임없이 속삭인다. "제인."

 

제인은 당황스러움을 숨기지 못 하고 숨을 깊게 내쉬며, 눈을 감았다. _세상에, 리암이 정말 원하고 있잖아._ 가끔은 리암의 안으로 제 것을 넣는 꿈을 꾸곤 했다. 리암이 그의 안으로 들어오는 꿈이 아닌 날에는 항상, 그 꿈을 꾼다. "나 손에 물감 묻었는데," 제인이 말한다.

 

"씻고 올래?" 리암이 제인을 바라보는 눈빛에는 형용할 수 없을 정도로 많은 감정이 얽혀있었다. "몇 개는 그냥 둬, 마음에 들거든."

 

"응." 천천히, 제인은 말한다. "그럼― 잠깐만 기다려."

 

리암은 고개를 끄덕이고, 제인은 거의 뛰어가듯이 문 쪽으로 향한다. 그는, 발을 헛디디기도 하고, 거의 넘어질 뻔 하면서 문을 밀어 연다.

 

제인의 머릿속은 온통 샤워실로 가는 길로 가득했다. 최대한 서둘러서 손에 묻은 물감을 닦아내려고 손을 비벼댔지만 일부는 굳어있어서 지워지지 않았다. 고개를 들어 거울을 본다. 얼굴은 초록색이고, 목은 파란색, 옷은 빨간색과 노란색 그리고 초록색이었다. 마치 물감위에서 굴렀던 것 같아 보였다.

 

그러니까, 방금 전에 방에서 무슨 일이 일어났는지에 대해서보다 옷 상태에 대해서 생각하는 편이 나았다. 전자를 생각하면 자꾸만 긴장이 돼서 손에 땀이 나는 것 같았다. 제인은 긴장하고 싶지 않았다.

 

만약 좋아하는 사람과 함께 밤을 보내게 됐을때는, 걱정을 하게 되는 편이 일반적이다. 그 사람이 나와 있는 걸 좋아할지, 싫어할지에 대해서부터 벗은 몸을 보여주는 것이나, 자신 없는 부분에 대해서 걱정하는 것까지 말이다. 게다가 상대방이 내가 키스하는 방식이나, 애무하는 방식을 싫어한다면, 그를 기쁘게 하기 위해서 자신의 충동성을 억제할 수 있을지에 대해서도 걱정해야한다. 그러나, 싫어하는 사람과 섹스하는 것은 이보다 훨씬 더 쉬울 것이다. 그 사람의 어떤 것도 좋아하지 않는다면, 이렇게 걱정 할 필요가 없으니까. 상대를 기쁘게 할 필요도 없고, 그냥 빨리 상대의 눈 앞에서 떠나버릴 생각만 하면 되니까.

 

리암과의 섹스가 바로 그런 것이었다. 확실히, 제인과 리암의 경우는 싫어하는 사람과 잠자리를 갖는 것에 대한 긍정적인 측면이라고 볼 수 있다. 그들은 단지 서로를 이용하는 것 뿐이었다. 아니면 그렇게 하기로 되어있는 것이거나. _제인은, 리암과의 관계에서 그 점이 변하게 된다면 절대로 감당할 수 없을 것이라고, 끊임없이 생각했다._

 

그가 방으로 돌아왔을 때쯤에 리암은 여전히 바닥에 누워있었다. 완전히 옷을 벗고, 제인처럼 온갖 색깔로 뒤덮인 채로. 물감이 검게 그을린 단단한 피부와 어우러지는 모습은 제인을 자극시키기에 충분했고, 그는 천천히 문을 닫고 부드럽게 숨을 내뱉는다. 거의 뛰다시피 그에게로 가서 리암의 입술에 입을 맞추고, 그의 탐스러운 허벅지부터 탄탄한 배까지 간지럽히듯 손가락으로 쓸어올린다. 멈출 수 없었다. 리암의 등에 손을 넣어 들어올리면서 그의 아랫입술을 짓누르듯 씹는다. 리암을 만지는 걸 참을 수 있을리가 없었다.

 

"빨리―" 리암이 자꾸만 재촉해왔다. "그냥 거기 서 있기만 할 거야?"

 

"…아, 미안." 제인은 바닥을 물들인 물감들과 리암을 지나쳐 책상 쪽으로 조심스럽게 걸어간 뒤, 맨 아래 서랍을 열어 리암의 젤과 콘돔을 꺼냈다. 그는 약간 망설이는 것 같았다. _이제 뭘 해야 하지? 어디서부터 해야 되는 거야?_

 

"왜 나만 다 벗고 있어?" 리암이 눈썹을 찌푸렸다.

 

제인은 그가 그렇게 물어주어서 다행이라고 생각했다. 그는 젤과 콘돔을 물감이 묻지 않은 장소에 두고 바지와 셔츠를 벗는다. 리암이 제 입술을 뜯으며 그런 제인을 쳐다봤다. 그가 드로즈를 끌어 내릴 때쯤에는, 리암이 그의 턱에 닿아있는 손을 제인의 피부에 붙여오며 허리를 숙였다.

 

"나 완전 대단한 화가가 될 지도 모르겠다." 리암의 손이 제인의 허벅지 사이로 파고들었다. "물론 캔버스가 너라면."

 

"바닥에서 할 거야?" 제인은 애써 떨리는 목소리를 숨기며 물었다.

 

"으응," 리암이 말했다. "바닥에서 하자."

 

제인은 결국 바닥에 리암을 눕히고 무릎을 꿇고 앉았지만, 바닥에 누워 있는 것은 별로 편하지 않다는 걸 알고 있다. 하지만 이와는 별개로, 부분적일지라도 사방에 묻은 물감은 꽤 마음에 들었다.

 

그는 다리를 벌려 제인을 안에 가두고 입을 맞춰온다. 제인의 허벅지에 묻어있던 물감이 리암에게도 묻었다. 둘의 꼴은 엉망이었다. 그리고, 제인은 물감뿐만이 아니라 _모든 게 엉망_ 이라고 생각했다. 

 

"제인…" 리암은 안달이 나서 제인의 등을 아프지 않게 친다. "빨리,"

 

제인은 보이지도 않는 젤을 찾기 위한 시간을 벌기위해 그에게 키스하고, 그의 등 뒤로 더듬거리면서 뚜껑을 열었다. 끊임없이 키스하면서도 그의 손이 리암의 가슴에서부터 아래로… 아래로 미끄러지듯이 내려갔다. 그리고 이제, …그가 원하는 곳이 바로 아래에 있다. 그는, 아무도 그 곳에 들이지 않았을 것이다. 그의 처음이 되고 싶은 욕구가 치솟았다.

 

제인은 약간 주저하다가 매끈한 손가락으로 리암의 뺨을 쓸어내린다. 리암은 그를 내려다보며 흥분감에 헐떡거리며 얼굴에 닿은 그의 손가락을 밀어냈다. 이제 제인은, 정말로, 이미 알아챘다고 하더라도, 무언가가… 무언가가 깊은 곳에서 변하고 있다는 것이 느껴졌다. 지금 당장. 아니, 지금 당장이 아닐 수도 있지만, 지금 이대로라면 뭔가 달라질 것이 분명했다. 그들이 간신히 유지해오던 불안정한 균형이 한쪽으로 기울어진다는 게 정확히 무슨 의미인지는 모르겠지만. 그러나 제인이 확신할 수 있는 것은, _어떤 일이 일어나기는 할 것이라는 거다._

 

손가락을 리암의 안으로 밀어넣었다. 빠듯하게 조여오는 그의 안에, 손가락이 끊어질 것만 같았다. 제인은 뭔가 잘못된 것 같아 리암이 아플까 걱정이 되어 그를 쳐다보고, 리암은 그저 낮은 신음 소리를 내면서 허리를 흔들었다. 그런 그를 보고나면 제인은 멈추지 않고 계속해서 손가락을 넣었다가, 다시 조심스럽게 빼는 것을 반복한다. 사실 그러면서 약간씩 손을 더듬거렸는데, 이건 정말 리암이 그에게 해줄 때처럼 쉬운일이 아니었기 때문이다. 그리고 항상 제인이 신음을 지르면서 거의 우는 소리를 내어도 리암은 조용한 편이었는데, 지금은 전혀 달랐다. 그는 머리를 뒤로 젖힌 채 끊임없이 신음하고, 몸을 떨고, 제인에게 안겨왔다.

 

리암. 그는 아름다웠다. _리암은, 아름답다_. 물감으로 뒤덮인 몸과 땀으로 젖은 피부마저.

 

그의 눈이 감기고, 입술은 자동으로 벌어진다. 목소리조차 나오지 않는다. 그가 힘을 주어 신문을 그러쥘때마다 단단한 근육이 자리를 찾아 움직였다. 이제 제인은 두 번째 손가락을 천천히 밀어넣는다. 리암의 것이 잔뜩 딱딱해진 것이 보였고, 표정은 아프다는 듯 울상이었다.

 

제인은 조심스럽게 손가락을 구부려서 그의 안을 휘젓듯이 움직이며 스팟을 찾는다. 어느 한 지점에 닿자마자, 리암의 입이 크게 벌어졌고 그의 몸이 쉴새없이 경련했다. "아, 읏, 거기, …좋, 아."

 

그가 원하는 곳을 찾아 제인이 깊숙하게 손가락을 찔러넣자 리암의 몸이 걷잡을 수 없을 정도로 떨려왔다. 제인은 그가 다치기 전에 그를 안아주어야 한다는 걸 알고 있음에도, 그럴 수 없었다. 아래가 터질 것 같이 부풀었고, 빨리 그의 안으로 들어가고 싶었으니까.

 

리암은 제인의 밑에서 순종적이었다. 제인은 아래에 있을 때 순종적인 걸 좋아하지 않았다. 그는 항상 으스대면서 리암이 너무 거칠게 한다고 불평을 하고, 그가 어디를 자극시켜주었으면 좋겠는지 명령하느라 바빴다. 그러나 반면에, 리암은, 제인이 손가락을 그의 안으로 비틀어 넣으면, 순순히 그것을 집어 삼킨다. 손가락을 구부렸다가, 다시 빼내고 다음 손가락까지 그의 안으로 밀어넣어도 그는 허리를 떨 뿐, 말 없이 받아들였다. 리암은 제인이 그에게 주는 것이라면 무엇이든지 그렇게 받아들였다.

 

"좋아?" 제인이 물었다. 만약 상황이 달랐더라면…. 아니. 그들이 가능한 한 빨리 서로에게서 떨어지고 시치미를 떼면서 서로가 방을 치울 수 있게 하려는 상황은 이제 절대 일어나지 않을 것이다. 제인은 만약 자신이 지금 리암과 섹스를 하고 싶지 않았더라면, 리암이 이렇게 되는데까지 얼마나 오랜 시간이 걸릴 지 궁금해졌다. 아니면, 리암이 예전의 자신처럼 제인에 올라타기까지 얼마나 오랜 시간이 걸렸을지에 대해서도.

 

"일어나 봐." 리암은 제인의 말에 대답하는 대신 말한다. 일단, 제인이 너무 긴장한 나머지 콘돔도 제대로 뜯지 못 했기 때문이다. 그는 간신히 콘돔 포장지를 뜯고 리암의 허벅지 사이에 자리를 잡는다. 입술을 벌리고, 말을 하기도 전에 리암이 먼저 말을 꺼냈다. "아프면 말할게."

 

"응," 제인은 그의 것을 밀어넣기전에 리암의 이마에 키스한다. 그러고 나서 그는 당황한듯 눈을 크게 뜨고 굳었다. 이런 건 그들이 하는 게 아니니까. 그러니까, 그들은 이렇게 다정하게 키스하면 안 되니까. 이런건 연인들이나 하는거지. 둘은 좀 더 서로를 해칠듯이 키스해야 한다. 그들은 서로의 입술에 멍이 들게 해야하고, 이로 짓눌러 피를 흘리게 하고 싶어한다. 그러나, 방금 제인이 리암의 이마에 키스하는 방식은 …너무 부드러웠다. 그건 좀 별로였다. "미안―."

 

"뭐가?"

 

 _마치 무슨 의미가 있다는 듯이 너한테 키스한 거._ 그러나 제인은 그 말을 입 밖으로 꺼낼 수 없어서 대신에 고개를 젓는다. 그는 리암의 아래에 서고, 리암의 다리가 다시 그의 허리를 감아왔다. 항상 제인이 아래에서 그를 밀어낼때면, 그는 얼굴을 찌푸리기만 하고 제인에게 그러지 말라고 하지는 않는다. 그는 그저 제인의 안으로 미끄러지듯, 단숨에 밀어넣기만 할 뿐이었다.

 

리암의 안이 제인의 것을 뿌리까지 삼킬때쯤이 되어서야 제인이 움직일 수 있었고, 한 2초 정도가 지나서야 리암이 울음을 참았다. 천천히 허리를 움직일 때마다 그의 안이 빠듯하게 내벽을 조여온다. 간간히 허리를 쳐올리면, 제인의 허리에 감긴 그의 다리도 그를 더욱 더 조여왔다.

 

이제 리암이 아프지 않을 것이라고 확신이 들자, 제인은 좀 더 과감하게 그의 것을 찔러넣는다. 조금 더 빨리 움직일수록 조금 더 힘들어졌다. 리암은 제인의 머리칼을 휘어잡고 끌어당겨 입을 맞췄다. 그는 자세를 바꿔 쉴새없이 추삽질을 하면서, 리암이 신음을 막을 수 없게 그의 양 손을 잡아 가둔다.

 

일순간, 리암은 눈을 크게 뜬 채로 고개를 돌렸다. 제인이 고개를 살짝 흔들때마다 땀에 젖은 머리카락이 흐르듯 이마로 떨어졌다. 그들은 생각했던 것보다 리암의 옷장에 가까웠고, 곧 리암의 손이 갈피를 못 잡고 방황하다가 그의 마르지 않은 그림에 부딪혀버린다. 제인은 그의 손가락이 캔버스의 어디를 스쳤는지 정확히 알 수 있었다.

 

"젠장,"

 

"괜찮아, 난, 신경, 쓰지마." 리암은 거의 흥분감에 정신을 뺏긴 것처럼 단어들을 뱉었다. 그 와중에도 제인을 안심시키려는 것 같았다 "상관, 없어, 아―"

 

제인이 급하게 고개를 끄덕이면서 리암의 허벅지를 붙잡았다. 여전히 허릿짓을 멈추지 않으면서 리암의 목에 입술을 묻는다.

 

정확히 어떻게 해야 하는지 찾으려고 노력하지 않았다. 제인은 단지, 그가 어떻게 쳐올릴 때마다 리암의 기분이 좋은지 살피는 것과, 리암이 내뱉는 신음이 얼마나 듣기 좋은지 생각하는 것 외에는 아무것도 생각하지 않았다.

 

리암이 사정할 듯이 안겨오면 제인은 그의 몸을 감싸 안고, 그는 제인의 품 안에서 거의 고통스러워 하듯 간헐적으로 몸을 떨고 긴장하면서 무언가 잡을 것을 찾으려고 손을 더듬거렸다. 그가 그러는 모습은 꽤 뜻밖이어서, 제인은 그저 가만히 눈을 떼지 못 하다가, 자신이 오르가즘을 느꼈을 때 리암이 하던 것처럼 리암의 어깨를 물어 뜯었다.

 

제인은 여전히 그가 아프지 않을까 걱정하면서 천천히 리암의 안에서 그의 것을 빼내었다. 상황이 달랐을때는, 리암이 일어나서 제인에게 멀어지고 콘돔을 묶어서 버리고, 옷을 입는 곳이 바로 이 곳이었다. 그러나 제인은 리암이 했던 것처럼 할 수 없었다. 그는 그저 리암의 옆에 주저앉아 빠르게 뛰는 가슴을 진정시키려고 심호흡을 하는 것 외에는 움직일 수 없었다.

 

리암이 제인의 손을 잡았을때도, 그들은 여전히 누워서 숨을 고르고 있었다. 그리고, 리암은 이제 손가락 사이로 깍지를 껴오며 가볍게 그러쥔다. _…그건 좀 정도가 지나친 것 같았다._

 

제인은 빠르게 몸을 일으켜 리암의 손에서 손을 빼낸다. 그 후 십 분 동안은 너무 어색했다. 샤워를 하고나서, 리암이 신문지를 치우는 동안 제인은 옷을 입었다. 그는 여전히 나체였고, 때문에 제인은 더 이상은 그를 쳐다볼 수 없었다.

 

"샤워해야겠다." 제인이 말했다. 틀림없이 그건 변명이었다. "물감이 아직도 묻어있었네. 나, 음…, 아 금방 올게."

 

리암은 그에게 손을 흔들어 보인다. "으음, 네가 돌아왔을 때까지도 나는 계속 여길 치우고 있을 것 같네."

 

제인은 고개를 끄덕이며 급하게 문을 빠져나온다. 누가 발견하기 전에 서둘러 샤워실로 들어가버리고, 이번엔 아까처럼 거울을 보지 않는다. 그는 옷을 아무렇게나 집어 던지고 뜨거운 물 속으로 들어가 땀과 리암에 대한 생각을 씻어낸다.

 

문제는 리암과 섹스를 했다는 게 아니다. 그건 서로의 상황을 바꾸더라도 전혀 문제가 되지 않는다. 이제 그건 정말 중요한게 아니었으니까. 그들이 하는 섹스는 전혀, 아무 의미도 없다.

 

진짜 문제는… 제인과 리암, 둘은 절대 _감정을 가져서는 안 된다_ 는 것이다. 하지만 분명, _그것_ 이 느껴졌다. 존재했다. _그것_ 들은 제인의 목을 조여오고, 거의 죽일 것처럼 그의 앞을 가로막으며 협박하고 있었다. 제인은 샤워 타일에 기대어 _그것_ 들을 밀어내보려고, 생각을 지워보려고 해보지만 택도 없었다. 그럴 수 없었다.

 

감정을 조절하는 건 불가능하다. 만약 그게 가능하다고 말을 하고 자신을 속인채로 무관심하다고 세상에 말해봤자, 그것들은 어차피 그 안에 존재할 뿐이다. 그러니까, 필사적으로 탈출하려고 발버둥쳐봤자 감정을 조절하는 건 불가능하다.

 

"씨발." 제인은 양 손으로 머리를 감싸고 쥐어뜯었다. 하지만 그건 오히려 리암을 생각나게 할 뿐이었다. 그건, 리암의 입술이 그의 머리카락에 부드럽게 닿아오던 것을 상상하게 할 뿐이었다. 리암이 그에게 아름답다고 하던 것. 리암. 그냥 리암에 대해서도. 제인은 절대로 리암 페인이라는 남자에 대해 생각하는 것을 멈출 수 없다. 이제는 새롭지도 않은 것이지만. 리암은 항상 제인에게 그런 존재였다. 제인은 언제나 그의 생각에 빠져 있었는데 처음에 단지, 그러한 생각들이 증오라고 착각했을 뿐이다.

 

그렇다면, 왜 더 이상 그러지 않아야 하는걸까,

 

 

＃

 

 

  
제인은 그가 계획했던 것 보다 조금 더 일찍 집으로 떠나게 됐다. 엄밀히 말하자면 그는 모든 시험이 끝났음에도 불구하고 토요일에 떠나려고 했는데, 그 날이 루이와 해리 둘 다 집으로 가는 날이기 때문이다. 하지만 화요일 아침 일찍 눈을 뜨게 됐을 때, 그는 더 이상 학교에 있을 이유가 없었고 _손톱밑에 묻어있는 물감_ 을 볼때마다 호흡곤란이 올 것만 같았다.

 

리암은 조금 늦게 눈을 떴고, 제인이 샤워를 한 다음 옷을 입자 그가 제인에게 말을 건다. "할 말 있는데, 시간 돼? 경매 끝나고." 제인은 마치 리암의 길고 굵은 손이 목을 조르는 것 처럼 느껴졌다.

 

"무슨 할 말?" 제인은 최대한 그의 감정을 들키지 않으려고 단조로운 어조를 유지하려 노력했다.

 

“그냥…. 내가 나일한테 번호 받아서 문자할게.”

 

제인은 뭐라 대답을 하려다가 마땅한 이유가 없음을 깨닫는다. 그의 가슴에 얹어진 그것만 제외하면 아무것도 없었다. "알았어."

 

그는 고개를 끄덕이고, 제인은 그가 나갈 준비하기 위해 방을 떠나지 않을동안 최대한 그를 무시하는 척 하기 위해서 아이팟을 켠다. 하지만, 제인이 리암을 못 본 척 하는 것은 항상 너무 어려운 일이었고, 지금도 예외는 아니었다. 특히 그가 다 벗은 상태에서 침대에서 일어났을 때가 더 그랬다. 그의 몸 곳곳에는 아직도 물감이 묻어있었고, 그 작은 반점들은 자꾸만 어제 있었던 일에 대해 상기시켜주었다. 리암은 아무렇지도 않게 옷을 찾아다니고, 제인은 최대한 그의 엉덩이를 보지 않으려고 눈치를 보면서 입술을 깨물었다. 젠장.

 

천천히, 아주 천천히 리암이 드로즈를 끌어올린다. 일부러 그러는 것이다. 그가 엉덩이를 약간 비틀면서 다리를 올릴때면, 제인은 눈을 가늘게 뜨며, 고개를 돌리려고 애썼다. 리암은 바지를 입을때도 아주 천천히, 마치 제인을 유혹하듯이 굴었고, 그의 느릿한 손이 몸에 남아있는 물감 얼룩들을 지분거렸다. 그러고나서 그는 셔츠도 입지 않은 채로 침대로 돌아간다. 책상위에 놓인 핸드폰을 잡고, 옆에 앉는다.

 

그의 행동은, 정말이지 제인을 미치게 만들었지만, 제인은, 리암에 대해 생각하는 것을 멈추려고 끝없이 노력하면서 침대에서 일어났고, 결국 방을 나와버린다.

 

제인이 그들의 방에 도착했을 때까지 루이와 해리는 자고 있었다. 루이는 해리의 셔츠를 입은 채로 문을 열고 눈을 비벼댔고, 제인의 눈에는 열린 문 틈사이로 바닥에 떨어진 한 쌍의 속옷이 들어왔다. "뭐." 루이는 한숨을 내쉬었다. "왜 왔어? 야 근데, 너무 이르지 않냐? 좀 나중에 와라."

 

그가 뭐라하던간에, 제인은 문을 밀고 그들의 방 안으로 들어간다. 해리는 루이가 그랬던 것처럼 눈을 비비며 침대에서 반쯤 몸을 일으켰다. 그는 루이가 귀찮게 여기던 제인에게 웃어보이고, 내쫓지도 않았다. 그래서 제인은 이불안으로 그의 품 사이를 파고들고 그의 옆에 눕는다.

 

해리의 침대에서는 딱 그와 같은 냄새가 난다. 그가 쓰는 향수와도 비슷한 것 같지만, 약간 시나몬 롤 향이 나기도 했다. 제인은 해리의 가슴에 머리를 기대고 그가 등을 쓰다듬는 동안, 허락도 묻지 않고 해리의 냄새를 가득 들이마신다. 보통 루이도 그런 것은 허락을 맡으려고 그에게 물어보곤 했는데, 제인은 그러지 않았다. 해리는 단지 제인이 편안해질 수 있도록 배려해준다.

 

"리암이랑 자면 안됐어." 제인이 한숨을 쉬면서 말했다.

 

"응, 절대로. 그랬으면 안됐어." 해리가 그의 말에 동의하고, 등을 쓰다듬는 것을 멈추지 않았다.

 

"나 걔 좋아하는 것 같아." 제인은 해리를 잠시 밀어낸다. 해리가 그건 사실이 아니라고, 넌 리암을 좋아하는 게 아니라고 말해주길 바라면서.

 

그러나 해리는 단지 고개를 끄덕일 뿐이다. "우린 알고 있어."

 

"어떻게 그랬지?" 제인은 고개를 저었다. "내가 _어떻게 그런 일이 일어나게_ 한 걸까,"

 

"그렇게 말하지마." 루이가 다른 침대에 앉았다. "걔 괜찮은 애야. 제인, 너도 리암을 알게 되면 깨달을거야."

 

"넌 도움이 안 돼." 제인이 인상을 찌푸렸다. "그리고 걔는 날 싫어해. 기억해? 나도 걔를 싫어해. 아니, 난 이제 _내가 리암을 싫어하지 않는걸까봐 두려워_. 내가 리암을 싫어하지 않게 되면 어떡해? 그러면 어떻게 해야돼?"

 

"이미 그러고 있잖아. 넌 이미 _그 중간_ 쯤에 있어."

 

"무슨 중간?"

 

" _연애_."

 

제인은 해리의 침대에서 나와 문을 향해 비틀거리면서 걷는다. 리암과의 연애. 세상에. 제인은 단 한번도 그것에 대해 생각해 본 적이 없다. 심지어, 그건, 아니 그런 건, 있을 수 없다. 할 수 없다. 그럴 수 없다. 그건 일어날 수 없는 일이니까. 그건 절대 벌어질 수 없는 상황이다. 그리고 제인의 감정이 이렇게 변했다고 해서 리암의 감정마저 변했다고 확신할 수 없었다. 왜 하필 제인일까. 제인이 정말 섹스를 제외하고 리암에게 주어야 할 것은 무엇일까.

 

아무 것도 없다.

 

"가지마." 해리가 그를 뒤쫓았다. "제인!"

 

제인은 그들의 방문을 닫고 방으로 돌아가려다가, 대신 복도를 내려가고 밖으로 나갔다. 아트룸에 가기 전까지 담배를 피우는 게 나을 것 같았다. 그러는 동안, 그는 도니야에게 전화해서 그를 데리러 더 일찍 와달라고 부탁한다. 원래는 금요일까지 그를 데리러 오기로 했는데, 제인은, 가능하다면 지금 당장이라도 집에 가고 싶었다.

 

"9시까지 가면 돼?" 그녀가 물었다. "응?"

 

제인은 몸을 움찔거렸다. 여전히 그가 오늘 크리스마스 자선 행사에 가야한다는 사실은 변하지 않았으니까. 하지만 최대한 일찍 빠져나올 생각이었다. "응, 좋아. 고마워."

 

"너 괜찮아?" 그녀의 목소리는 제인이 화를 낼까 걱정하는 듯, 주저하는 게 느껴졌다.

 

그와 도니야는 항상 애증이었는데, 다른 여동생들과 있을때면 제인은 항상 그녀를 극도로 보호하려고 들었다. 그는 자신의 인생보다도 가족들을 사랑했으니까. 하지만 그녀와 단 둘이 있으면, 그는 단지 항상 심술궂은 동생이었고 그녀는 항상 그의 친구들을 짜증나게 하며 TV 채널을 돌려버리는 누나였다. 그러나 여전히 제인은 그녀를 사랑하고, 그녀는 제인을 사랑한다. 그저 다른 형제자매들과 서로에 대해 걱정하는 방식이 다를 뿐이다.

 

"괜찮지." 제인이 말했다. "그냥 빨리 집에 가고 싶어서."

 

"그래." 그녀는 굳이 추궁하려 하지 않는다. 그리고 제인도 그녀가 그러지 않을 것이라는 건 이미 알고 있었다. "짐 빨리 싸놔. 알았냐? 공부에 필요한 책 잊어버려서 다시가자고 하지말고."

 

제인은 이제야 좀 웃어보인다. "안 그래."

 

"좋아, 그 때 보자."

 

그녀와 대화를 나눈 후에, 약간 기분이 나아지는 것 같았지만, 여전히 속에는 마음 한 구석을 갉아먹는 그것이 있었다. 그를 향한 이런 감정들은 자꾸만 _그것_ 을 느껴보기를 강요하면서 그에게 얽매여 왔다. 제인은 _그것_ 들을 느끼고 싶지 않았고, 밖으로 꺼내고 싶지도 않았다. 그는 단지 리암과 자신이 서로를 싫어했던 때로 돌아가고 싶었다. 그것도 섹스를 하기 전으로. 결국 섹스는 사람의 감정을 요구하니까. 그리고 한 사람이 잘못된 생각을 하기 시작하게 되면 필요 이상으로 더 많은 것을 요구하게 된다. 그리고 그 결과로, _모든 것은 무너져버린다._

 

여전히 제인은 리암의 입술과, 그의 손이 몸에 닿아오던 것을 잊을 수 없었다. 그리고 지금 제인에게 있어 그 사실보다 더 후회할 것은 없었다.

 

 

＃

 

 

제인은 일부러 아트룸에 조금 늦게 도착했다. 이미 다른 사람들은 안에서 다들 각자의 자리를 잡고 있었다.

 

"제인, 저는 제인이 내년에도 이 수업을 들었으면 좋겠어요. 제인은 정말 재능이 있어요."

 

"감사합니다." 제인은 대충 얼버무리고 리암에게로 시선을 고정시킨다. 그는 건너편에 앉아서 그의 그림을 전시용 테이블 위에 올려놓으려 하고 있었다.

 

"이 대조되는 부분이 마음에 드네요." 그녀는 그가 불편해하는 것을 모르는건지, 계속해서 말을 이어갔다. "제인의 개인적인 부분, 특히 제인과 룸메이트의 삶에 대한 사소한 부분들도."

 

"그런가요."

 

"사실 좀 리암의 작품과 비슷해보이기도 해요."

 

제인은 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 이제서야 그녀를 쳐다봤다. "이게요?" 두 사람은 닮은 점이 전혀 없으니까.

 

그러나 그녀는 아주 진지한 표정을 지우지 않고 그대로 고개를 끄덕였다. "가운데를 기점으로 대조되는 부분이 특히. 물론, 리암은 꽤 추상적인 느낌이고 제인은 보이는 그대로지만요. 둘의 작업방식에 대해 상상하는 것도 꽤 흥미롭네요."

 

"음," 머리칼을 대충 쓸어넘겼다. 별로 그 부분에 대해해서 애기하고 싶지 않았다. "저 가서 더 정리해야 할 것 같아서요. 가봐도 될까요?"

 

"네, 물론이죠." 그녀는 급하게 대답했다. "리암의 옆에 두는 게 좋을 것 같아요. 둘이 잘 어울릴 것 같거든요. 내년 수업에 대해 잘 생각해봐요, 제인을 볼 수 있으면 좋겠네요."

 

"그럴게요." 그 자리에서 벗어날 수만 있다면 무슨 대답이든 일단 하는 게 나았다.

 

제인은 뒤쪽으로 가서 말려 두었던 그림을 가져왔다. 그림 오른쪽 아래에는 그가 몇주 전에 흰색 물감으로 휘갈긴 싸인이 있다. 조심스럽게 그림을 옮겨서 리암이 서 있는 진열대로 옮기고, 그의 작품을 내려다보았다.

 

둘이 어젯밤 섹스를 하면서 리암의 그림을 망쳤지만, 사실 …제인이 보기에는 지금이 더 괜찮아 보였다. 비록 그걸 보는 것만으로도 그의 뺨에 그렸던 얼룩이 생각나 몸이 달아올랐지만. 그는 리암의 그림 옆에 그의 것을 둔다. 어차피 강사가 아닌 이상 다른 학생들이 보기에는 둘의 작품이 닮았다고 생각하지 않을 거라고 확신했기 때문에.

 

"네 그림 진짜 멋있다." 리암은 그의 그림을 내려다보며 말한다. "진심이야. 내 그림은―,"

 

"고마워," 제인은 그가 더 말을 붙이기전에 대충 인사를 하고 루이와 해리가 있는 곳으로 자리를 피했다.

 

해리의 출품작은 루이를 그린 그림이었다. 어떤 것보다 만화같은 그림체였지만, 제인은 그게 가장 맘에 들었다. "좋다. 진짜 좋은 것 같아, 해리."

 

"얘가 누굴 그렸는지 봐봐." 루이는 웃음을 터뜨렸다. "내 이 완벽하게 갈라진 턱이 아주 걸작이지."

 

"네 작품은?"

 

"안 물어볼 줄 알았는데." 루이는 제인의 팔을 잡고 조각상들이 전시된 테이블로 데려갔다. "뭐가 내건지 맞춰봐. 작품명은 _'A Midnight Escape_ '."

 

"설마 이 엉덩이 조각?" 제인이 진지한 표정으로 농담을 던진다. "가죽팬티 입은,"

 

"세상에. 어떻게 한 번에 맞춰?" 루이는 중얼거렸다.

 

"진짜 제정신 아니네." 제인은 코웃음을 치면서 눈을 돌렸다. "아 맞아, 사람들 오기 전에 미리 말할게. 나 그냥 오늘 밤에 집 가려고."

 

루이는 놀라서 입을 벌린 채 그를 바라봤다. "뭐? 금요일에 가는 줄 알았는데!"

 

"그냥. 일찍 가게." 제인은 어깨를 으쓱인다. "도니야가 금요일에 바쁘대. 그래서 오늘 데리러 와 달라고 했어." 딱히 거짓말을 하려던 건 아니었는데. 그렇지만 _거짓말을 하는 게 도망치고 있다는 사실을 인정하는 것보다 쉬웠고_ , … 빨리 숨고 싶었다.

 

"보고 싶을 거야." 루이는 가까이 다가와서 그를 꼭 껴안았다. "네가 벌써 가다니.. 믿고 싶지 않아. 내 생일때 꼭 연락해야돼!"

 

"약속할게."

 

"자, 그럼 이제 해리한테 말하러 가자. 저 꼬맹이는 너한테 너무 집착하잖아, 또 얼마나 찡찡댈지."

 

그의 말은 농담이 아니다. 해리는 상처입은 동물처럼 슬픈 눈을 하고 있었다. "처음 계획한대로 금요일까지 있으면 안 돼? 공동 거실에서 크리스마스 영화 보기로 했잖아. 내가 특별한 저녁을 만들어 주려고 했는데…"

 

"내년에 우리가 다시 돌아오면, 그 때 하면 되지."

 

해리는 잠시동안 얼굴을 찌푸렸다가, 곧 얼굴을 풀고 활짝 웃는다. "그래! 좋은 생각이야. 약속한거다? 정말 보고싶을거야, 제인."

 

"나도 너네가 그리울거야."

 

"리암한테도 말 했어?" 해리가 묻자, 제인은 즉시 그의 말에 인상을 찌푸린다. 자꾸 그런 질문을 하는 해리라면, 딱히 그립지 않을 것 같다.

 

"아니. 내가 걔한테 왜 말해?"

 

해리는 어깨를 으쓱였다. "글쎄. 그나저나, 무슨 살인범이라도 만난 것 같은 표정이네."

 

"리암은 내 친구가 아니잖아." 그는 계속해서 급하게 말을 덧붙인다. "내가 언제 떠나든 신경도 안 쓸텐데 뭐. 애초에 걔가 신경쓸 일도 아니고."

 

"그래, 그래." 해리는 방어적으로 양 손을 들며 말했다. "더 이상 너한테 리암에 대해서 묻지 않을게. 좀 예민한 문제같으니까."

 

" _항상_ 예민한 문제였지." 루이는 해리의 어깨를 토닥였다. "제인은 리암에 대해 욕을 안 하면, 마치 새장에 갇힌 새처럼 공황이 오거든."

 

제인은 둘을 노려보지만, 해리가 그의 허리를 감싸안으며 품으로 끌어안길 때면 결국 표정을 풀고 해리를 꼭 안는다. 루이가 어깨를 맞댈 때도 제인은 그를 밀어낼 수 없다. 그들은 함께 방을 둘러보다가, 점심을 먹기로 한다.

 

 

＃

 

 

크리스마스 파티를 위해서 아트룸이 전혀 다르게 꾸며지고 있었다. 누군가가 방 안으로 들어와서 방 전체에 전구를 매달고, 부드러운 빛의 향초를 켜 둔 게 분명했다. 다른 세트장치들은 전시된 작품을 밝히기 위해 줄지어 서 있었고, 방 한 가운데는 경매를 위해 설치된 플라스틱 의자들이 깔끔하게 정돈되어 있었다.

 

제인은 너무 지쳐 있었다. 루이와 해리랑 점심식사를 하고 기숙사에 가서 옷을 갈아입으려는데, 거의 강제로 루이가 자신의 하얀 단추가 달린 셔츠를 건넸기 때문이다. 그는 대충 루이의 셔츠를 입고 바지 속으로 끝을 쑤셔 넣었다. 게다가, 그러고나서 둘은 제인에게 그가 항상 하고 다니는 것처럼 지저분하게 머리를 아래로 내리고 다니면 가만 두지 않겠다며 으름장을 놓았다.

 

사람들이 여러 색깔들로 화려하게 치장을 하고 방으로 들어왔다. 그들은 마치 크리스마스에 맞춘 듯 빨간색, 초록색, 하얀색, 검정색으로 맞춰 입고 왔고, 조금 걱정이 앞을 가렸다. 긴장감으로 뱃속이 아플 지경이었다. 사람들이 방을 돌아다니면서 모든 조각들을 관람하는 것을 보다보면, 제인은 사람들이 모두 멈춰서 자신을 내려다보고 있는 것 같다는 느낌을 지울 수 없었다. 그들이 좋아하든 싫어하든 간에 그들의 표정이 무엇인지 알아내야만 할 것 같은 충동이 자꾸만 머리속을 지배했다. 더 이상 견딜 수 없어서 제인은 그냥 문을 열고 방을 나가버린다.

 

중앙홀 맞은 편에 있는 휴게실에는 물론, 리암이 있었다. 그는 제인과 달리 수트를 입고 있었으며, 스타일리쉬하게 정돈된 머리와 깔끔하게 면도한 모습이 그를 몇 살 더 어려보이게 만들었다. 그의 모습은 꽤 괜찮아 보였다. _리암은 잘생겼다._

 

"먹을래?" 그가 손가락 사이에 하나를 끼고 말한다. "딸기 초코 퐁듀,"

 

"그래," 제인은 접시를 꺼내려고 손을 뻗었지만, 리암이 아무렇지 않게 그의 손에 들린 것을 제인의 입으로 갖다 대었다. 갑작스럽게 얼굴에 가까워진 그건 이제 당황스러울뿐, 맛있어 보이지 않았다. 어쨌든 그에게서 받아 입에 넣는다. 겉면에 발라진 초콜릿을 부수고 딸기 과즙이 상큼하게 입안을 감돌았다. "맛있네."

 

리암의 눈은 제인의 입술에 고정 된 채 움직일 줄 몰랐다. "응." 그는 다른 생각을 지우려는 듯 고개를 저었다. "다들 왔어? 벌써 경매 끝났나?"

 

"아니 아직. 곧 올 것 같아." 제인이 말했다. "그래서 내가 여기 온거야."

 

그는 고개를 끄덕였다. "긴장돼?"

 

"조금."

 

"에이," 리암이 그를 향해 미소를 짓고 문을 쳐다본다. "가자. 가서 빨리 끝내버리자, 내가 보기에 네가 최고 입찰가를 받을 것 같거든."

 

"아니야." 제인은 단호하게 말했다. "나보다 훨씬 잘 한 사람이 얼마나 많은데,"

 

"칭찬해주면 좀 그런가보다 해." 목소리에 장난스럽게 짜증이 섞여 있었다. "가기 싫은거면, 내가 나중에 결과 알려줄게."

 

"나도 갈거야." 제인은 고개를 젓고 딸기를 몇 개 집어든 뒤 리암을 따라나섰다. 루이와 해리는 방 뒷편에 앉아 서로 얘기를 나누고 있었다. 제인은 그들 근처로 가서 아무데나 앉는다. 곧 리암은 그의 옆에 붙어 앉았다. "언제 시작하지?"

 

"5분 있다가." 해리가 대답했다.

 

제인은 고개를 끄덕이고 침을 삼켰다.

 

5분은 그렇게 짧은 시간이 아니었으며, 생각보다 시간이 지나가 버렸다. 이제 모든 사람들이 자리에 앉았고, 켄싱턴 부인이 강단 위에 올라가 마이크를 잡으면, 시작 된다.

 

첫 번째 작품은 50달러, 두 번째는 30달러, 세 번째는 130달러에 입찰됐다. 해리가 그린 루이의 그림은 60달러에, 루이의 엉덩이 조각은 의외로 120달러에 입찰됐다.

 

제인의 그림이 나오고, 켄싱턴 부인이 높은 가격을 불렀다. 그건 제인도 예상하지 못 했던 일이었다. 또 다른 곳에서 더 높은 가격을 부르고, 제인의 작품이 지금까지 나온 가격 중 가장 높은 가격인 150달러에 입찰됐다. 심장이 두근거리는 것이 멈추지 않았다. 리암과 루이는 제인보다 더 흥분한 채로 팔꿈치로 그를 찔러댔다.

 

리암의 그림의 차례로 넘어가고, 리암은 불안한지 자리에서 일어나 주변을 서성거렸다. 많은 사람들이 가격을 부르고, 숫자가 계속해서 커졌다. 심지어 마지막 사람이 220달러를 부를 정도였다.

 

그 사실은 입에서 입으로, 제인에게 전달된다. 사람들은 계속해서 리암의 그림이 제인의 것을 능가하는 게 아니라, 어떤 남자가 그냥 그 그림을 집으로 가져가기위 해서 그러는 것이라며 위로했다. 아마 거기에 그 얼룩진 물감이 묻은 걸 모르는 사람이겠지. 어떻게 그 그림을 완성시켰는지, 거기에 무엇이 담겨있는지 모르는 사람. 사실, _제인은, 원하고 있었다. 그 남자보다 더 높은 값을 불러 그 그림을 집으로 가져가서, 혼자 감상하며 그 날 있었던 일을 떠올리는 것을._ 하지만 그는 충분한 돈을 갖고 있지 않았고, 곧 켄싱턴 부인이 "입찰입니다!" 하고 외친다. 리암의 그림은 그렇게 사라진다.

 

"진짜죠?" 리암은 모든 작품의 경매가 끝난 후에야, 묻는다. "진짜, 진짜로 제 그림이 200달러 넘게 입찰 된 거 맞죠?"

 

"쟤 우리한테 그림 못 그린다고 거짓말 친 거 아니냐?" 루이가 어깨를 으쓱였다. "리암이 1학년때보다 못 할 줄 알았는데."

 

제인은 리암을 칭찬할 만한 말을 생각해내려고 해 보지만, 곧 핸드폰이 울렸다. 도니야였다. 그는 곧 문자를 읽고 활짝 웃으며 "나 가야겠다." 하며, 방을 떠나버린다.

 

"어디갔어?" 그가 가고난 후에야 리암이 그의 행방을 쫓았다.

 

제인은 문 앞에서 해리와 루이를 포옹하고, 일찍 가야 한다고 여러번 강조했다. 그는 뒤도 돌아보지 않고 곧장 기숙사로 향한다. 그곳에 도착하면, 집으로 가져갈 것 몇 가지만 챙겨서 빠르게 떠나면 된다. 몇개의 옷가지들과 책 정도만 가방안으로 대충 던져넣고, 불을 꺼버리고, 방 문을 잠근다.

 

 

＃

 

 

경매가 끝난 후, 모든 사람들이 줄을 지어 천천히 아트룸을 빠져나갔다. 리암은 루이와 해리가 신이나서 서로 속삭이는 모습을 보면서 둘이 사귀고 있는지에 대한 의문을 애써 감추고, 둘의 뒤를 따라 걷는다. 솔직히 리암은 둘이 사귄다고 생각하고 있었다. 하지만 그들과 더 많은 시간을 보낼수록 그 확신에 대한 자신이 없어진 건 사실이다. 둘이 키스를 하는 것도 본 적이 없었고, 하물며 그들은 손을 잡지도 않으니까. 그러나 문제는, 둘은 항상 데이트하는 것처럼 굴었다는 것이다.

 

"리암."

 

그는 눈썹을 치켜 올리며 뒤를 돌아본다. 켄싱턴 부인이 미소를 띄운채 그를 바라보고 있었다. "아, 맞다." 재빨리 그녀에게 다가가자, 그녀는 리암이 제인의 작품을 사기 위해 그녀에게 준 300달러에서 초과된 돈을 돌려준다. "감사합니다."

 

"당신이 왜 입찰에 응하지 않았는지 잘 이해가 가지 않네요." 그녀는 손을 흔들며 말했다. "원한다면 언제든지 그림을 가져가도 괜찮아요."

 

"목요일까지만 여기 두어도 괜찮을까요?" 리암은 괜히 방으로 가져가서 자신이 그의 그림을 샀다는 것을 제인에게 들키고 싶지않았다. "제가 목요일에 집으로 가는데, 그 전까진 기숙사에 두기 좀 그래서요."

 

"그럼요,"

 

"감사해요." 리암이 다시 한번 덧붙여 말했다.

 

그녀는 곧 다시 손을 흔들며 리암에게서 멀어지고, 다른사람과 이야기를 나눈다. 리암은 돌려받은 돈을 대충 세어보면서 기숙사로 향했다.

 

다행히도, 리암이 기숙사에 도착했을 때 쯤에는 방이 텅 비어있었다. 그건 리암이 계획에 따르면 아주 순조로운 시작이었다. 물론, 그가 집에 올 때마다 제인의 침대가 비어있거나, 그가 책상에 없을 때도 마찬가지였다. 제인이 순종적인 강아지처럼 리암을 기다려야 할 이유도 없었을 뿐더러, 그가 남자친구랑 방에 있는 것도 아니었으니까. 하지만 리암이 방에 도착했을때,제인이 안에 있을때면, 그 사실만으로도 뭔가 가슴속이 따뜻하게 몽글거리는 것이 느껴지고는 했다.

 

그는 방을 돌아다니면서 아트룸에서 빌려온 작은 전구 장식들을 조심스럽게 걸어 놓는다. 또한 그는 제인이 항상 듣곤 했던 CD를 뒤져서 그 중 가장 부드러운 음악을 재생시켰다.(분명 제인이 알면 싫어할 것이란 걸 알지만, 지금 상황에선 최선이었다.) 전구를 연결하고 방 불을 끄면, 전체가 부드럽고 따뜻하게 빛나는 것이, 꽤 로맨틱해보였다. 딱히 리암이 로맨틱한 것에 소질이 있는 건 아니었지만, 노력하고 있다는 게 중요한 거니까.

 

준비했던 모든 것을 다 끝내고 나서, 핸드폰을 꺼낸다. 몇주 전에 나일에게 제인의 번호를 받긴 했지만, 단 한번도 그에게 연락을 해본적은 없었다. 나일은 계속해서 그런 리암을 놀려댔고, 그것에 대해서 딱히 리암도 반박할 말이 없어서 그저 가만히 있는 것 외에는 할 수 있는 게 없었다.

 

_[내가 할 말 있다고 했잖아, 혹시 지금 방에 와 줄 수 있어?]_

 

리암은 거의 손을 떨면서 문자를 타이핑 했다. 애써 긴장감과 흥분감을 가라앉히려고 심호흡도 해보고 심장께를 주먹으로 치면서 노력해봤지만 전혀 도움이 되지 않았다. 이게 뭐라고….

 

옷장에서 제인에게 줄 선물을 꺼내고, 손에 꽉 쥐었다. 그렇게 비싼 선물은 아니었다. 어두울때도 책을 읽을 수 있도록 해 주는 독서등…. 리암은 몇 주 동안이나 선물에 대해 고민했다. 항상 리암이 잠을 자려고 할 때 제인은 책을 읽으려 했고, 둘은 항상 불을 끄거나 켜두는 것에 대해 싸웠기 때문에 그게 해결해 줄 것이라고 생각한 것이다. 그리고 딱히 사치스러워 보이는 선물도 아니어서, 제인에게 부담이 되지도 않을 것 같았다.

 

그에게 문자를 보낸 지 15분이 지났는데도 답장이 없다. 방에 들어오지도 않았다. 리암은 거의 입술을 뜯듯이 짓누르고 불안한 마음을 감출 수 없어서 다리를 떨어댔다. 아니야, 20분정도만 더 기다려보자. 곧 제인이 올거니까.

 

45분이 지나서야 짧은 문자를 받았다.

 

_[미안, 못 갈 것같아, 지금 집에 가는 중이라서. 연말 잘 보내.]_

 

리암은 그저 핸드폰 화면을 멍하니 바라보면서 눈을 깜빡인다. 그러고는 일어나서 책상 맨 아래 서랍을 열고 제인의 선물을 던져버린다. 전구를 꺼버리고 아무렇지도 않다는 듯 침대로 걸어갔다.

 

그는 이런 일이 일어날 수도 있을 거라고 생각했어야 했다. 리암은 항상 너무 안일했다.

 

 

　　　　


	6. Chapter 6

집에 있다는 것은, 특히 제인에게는, 다시 숨을 쉴 수 있다는 의미와도 같았다. 물론 4시간동안이나 차를 타고 이동하는 건 딱히 즐거운 일이 아니긴 하고, 도니야의 조용한 노랫소리가 차 안을 가득 채울 때쯤에는 너무 지루해서 결국 핸드폰을 볼 수 밖에 없었지만. 집에 도착하자마자 제인의 어머니가 그를 꼭 껴안아주었다.

 

그는 곧 잠에 들었다. 아무리 기숙사 방이 편안하더라도 그의 집, 혼자 쓰는 방에서 눕는 침대는 다르다. 여기엔 리암의 코고는 소리도 없다. 완전히 혼자 있다는 것은 너무 행복하고 기뻐서, 기분이 날아갈 것만 같았다. 이보다 더 좋은 것은 상상할 수도 없을 정도였다.

 

적어도 그렇게 생각했다. 그러나 밤이 다가오고, 제인은 아침까지 잠을 이루지 못 했다. _방 안의 고요함을 견딜 수가 없었다._

 

"시험은?" 그의 어머니가 아침 식사를 이으며 물었다.

 

제인은 하품을 하고 커피를 입에 갖다대었다. 캠퍼스 카페에서 마셨던 것보다 훨씬 더 나았다. "생각보다는 괜찮았어요. 아직 잘 모르겠는데, 잘한 것 같아요."

 

"잘했을거야, 네 친구들은 잘 지내니? 저번에 말해 준 두 사람."

 

"완전 미쳤죠." 그는 잔을 입술에 댄 채 미소를 짓는다. "좋다는 뜻이에요. 아, 여름에 놀러올지도 몰라요."

 

"엄마는 찬성이란다," 아마도, 제인이 집에 누군가를 데려온 적은, _맥스_ 를 제외하고는 없기 때문이다. 사실 맥스의 경우에는 매번 숨어서 제인의 집에 오곤 했었는데, 그가 제인의 가족과 만나는 것을 원하지 않았기 때문에 그랬던 것이다. 뭐, 놀랍지도 않은 이야기다

 

늘 그래왔듯이, 이 이상의 생각은 하지 않기로 한다. 선로를 잘라버리고, 그 위로 브레이크를 밟아, _그의 머릿속에 맥스와의 기억이 스쳤다는 사실을 잊어버린다._

 

"룸메이트랑은 어떻게 됐어?" 그의 어머니가 덧붙였다. "둘이 너무 안 맞았잖니,"

 

리암과 맞지 않는 점들을 맞춰가는 것이 그에 대한 감정이 더 커지기 전에 서로에 대한 증오를 없애는 것을 의미한다면, 더 이상 그것에 대해서도 생각하고 싶지 않았다. 속이 메스꺼웠고, 그 다음엔…,

 

"좀 나아요."

 

"다행이구나. 어찌됐든, 오랜만에 집에 오니 좋네,"

 

"저도 정말, 좋아요."

 

제인과 그의 어머니가 먼저 일어나고, 곧 여동생들이 졸린 눈을 비비며 계단을 내려왔다. 아버지는 일을 하느라 오늘 늦게 들어오실 것이다. 넷은 아침 겸 점심으로 간단한 식사를 마치고 식료품점에 들리기로 했다. (제인이 집 밖에서 뭐라도 좀 하자며 제안했다.)

 

그 날 밤은, 주방에서 어머니가 요리 하는 것을 좀 돕고, 식탁에 가족 모두가 모여 얘기를 나누며 보낸다. 제인의 아버지는 그에게 축구를 보러 가자고 하셨고, 제인은 축구 규칙에 대해 설명해달라고 부탁했다.

 

잠이 들기전까지, 제인은 몇 시간 동안이나 뜬 눈으로 누워있다가 결국 책 한 권을 꺼낸다. 곧 책이 그의 가슴에 펼쳐진 채로 놓여지고, 그는 불도 끄지도 못 한채로 잠이든다.

 

 

＃

 

 

크리스마스 이브가 되고, 제인은 약속한 대로 루이에게 전화를 걸었다. 루이는 약간 취해서 6분 내내 그의 여동생들과 낄낄거리며 웃고, 제인에게 계속해서 자기가 얼마나 사랑하는 지에 대해 중얼거렸다. 루이와 같은 친구가 있다는 건 정말 다행이고, 행복이다.

 

그러고나서 해리에게도 크리스마스 안부 인사를 하기 위해 전화를 걸었다. 사실, 제인은 깨닫지 못 했지만 해리는 루이와 함께 있었으며, 전화를 받았을때부터 이미 해리도 제정신이 아니었어서, 길게 얘기를 나눌 수는 없었다.

 

나일에게도 행복한 연휴를 보내라는 짧은 문자를 보낸다. _[너도! :D]_ 곧 답장이 오고, 제인은 술을 마시지 않은 사람은 자신밖에 없는지에 대해 고개를 갸웃거렸다.

 

만약 제인도 술에 취했더라면, 다음에 할 일에 대한 변명이 있었을텐데.

 

곧 그는 리암의 문자를 발견하고, 전화를 걸었다. 물론, 제인은 지금 제정신이다.

 

전화 신호음이 가자마자 제인은 화들짝 놀랐다. 저도 제 자신이 전화를 걸 것이라고는 예상하지 못 했다. 두 번째 신호음이 갈때에는 제발 음성사서함으로 연결되기를 간절히 빌었다. 세 번째가 되면 거의 공황에 빠졌고, 네 번째가 될때에는 끊을 준비를 했다. 리암이 그의 번호를 가지고 있는지에 대해 끊임없이 생각한다.

 

"여보세요?"

 

그의 목소리를 듣자마자 제인은 몸을 움찔하고 천장을 올려다보던 상태로 굳어버렸다. 입이 마르고 혀가 무거워지는 듯한 느낌이 들었다. 말을 꺼내는 게 이렇게 어려운 지 몰랐다.

 

"잘 지내?"

 

돌아올 대답을 전전긍긍하며 기다렸다. 그는 잠깐동안 말이 없더니 마침내 "제인?" 하고 묻는다. 그건 마치 제인이 리암을 짜증나게 했을 때 그가 내던 목소리와 닮아있었다. 짧고, 날이 서 있으며, 화가 나있는. 제인은 자신이 건 전화로 인해 리암이 행복해하기를 바라는 말도 안 되는 꿈을 꾸고 있었던 것 같다. 리암은 전혀 아닌 것 같았고.

 

"아," 제인은 급하게 말을 붙였다. "크리스마스니까 안부나 뭐…, 그 김에 전화해봤어."

 

다시 리암의 목소리가 들리기까지 한참동안이나 정적이 흘렀다."크리스마스는 내일이잖아."

 

"아아, 응. 아는데…, 난 그냥―"

 

"네가 왜 전화를 한 거건지 이해가 안 돼." 그의 목소리가 차가웠다. "제인, 우린 친구가 아니잖아. 그 전에도 아니었고. 지금 네가 뭘 하려는 건지 모르겠어."

 

제인은 그의 목소리를 들으면서 가만히 눈을 깜빡인다. 가슴께가 아리듯이 찔러오는 것 같았다. 애써 상처들을 짓눌러 감춰버리자 분노로 열이 오르는 것은 한순간이었다. "그래 물론 우리가 친구는 아니지." 비소가 섞여있었다. "엿이나 먹어 리암. 그냥 혹시나 해서 전화해본," 곧 리암의 쪽에서 무언가가 세게 부딪히는 소리가 들렸다. 제인은 놀라 즉시 몸을 일으켰다. "너 괜찮아?"

 

"아 씨," 리암이 낮게 중얼거렸다. 리암이 움직일 때마다 그의 떨리는 호흡과 계단을 급하게 내려가는 듯한 발소리가 들렸다. "2분만 기다리라고 했잖아!"

 

"하지만 리암," 누군가가 칭얼대고 있었다. "우리랑 진저브레드 만들기로 했잖아요, 지금 만들고 싶어요."

 

제인은 다시 몸을 기대고 천장을 응시하며 얼굴을 찡그린다. "동생있었어?"

 

"아니." 리암이 말했다. "저는― 제시인데요, 으응, 전화 끊어도 될까요?"

 

"전화하면서 만들면 되잖아요―." 또 다른 누군가가 소리쳤다. "리암― 빨리요, 지금까지 기다렸단 말이에요."

 

"그러고 나서 옷 입히기 놀이 또 해요!"

 

리암의 목소리는 거의 앓는 듯 했다. "다시 화장은 안 할거야. 아직도 섀도우가 안 지워진다고."

 

"공주들은 원래 섀도우 바른단 말이에요!"

 

"그럼 섀도우 바르는 걸로 합의 볼거야?"

 

"네." 아이들이 입을 모아 말했다.

 

리암은 한숨을 내쉬었다. "난감하네."

 

"공주?" 제인은 코웃음이 나오는 걸 막을 수 없었다. "리암, 내가 모르는 취미가 있었나보네."

 

"하, 하, 하…." 그는 아무 감정없어보이는 목소리로 웃어댔다. "대신 애들 돌보고 있는거야. 항상 부모님께서 크리스마스 이브마다 파티를 가셔서."

 

"네가 애들을 돌보고 있다고?" 제인은 천천히 말을 이었다. "그니까, 네가, 리암 페인. 네가? 우리 학교 러닝리시버 리암 페인이?"

 

"러닝백." 리암이 그의 말을 정정한다. "러닝백이야. 러닝리시버같은 건 없어."

 

"어차피 관심 없는데 뭐." 제인은 입을 삐쭉였다. "어쨌든, 지금 너는 크리스마스 이브에 진저브레드 집을 만들면서, 어린애들이 널 공주로 만들 때까지 그냥 내버려둔다고?" 터져나오는 웃음을 참을 수가 없었다. "티아라도 썼냐?"

 

"티아라가 제일 중요한거 몰라?"

 

"미친." 결국 간신히 참던 웃음이 터져버린다. "사진 찍고 싶다."

 

"그럴 일 없어."

 

"그래, 그래야 공평하지." 제인은 어째서인지 계속해서 입꼬리가 올라가는 걸 멈출 수 없었다. 그냥, 음, 리암의 모습이 생각난 건 아니다. 제인이 생각하기에 리암은 아이들을 잘 다루지 못 할 것 같았다. "네가 크리스마스 이브를 그렇게 보내다니, 믿을 수 없다."

 

"그리고 새해 전날에도 이러지." 리암이 대답했다. "애들 보느라 집에 묶여있어."

 

"말도 안돼. 새해 전날을 애들 돌보면서 보내는 건 좀 아니다."

 

"항상 그랬는데 뭘." 그는 제법 진지한 목소리로 말했다. "13살때부터 쭉. 우리 부모님 친구분들이 애가 많아. 각자 베이비시터에게 맡기느니 내가 하는 게 낫잖아. 난 별로 신경 안 써."

 

"아니, 그러면 네 친구들이랑 그, 걔네들은 뭐래? 네가 왜 파티에 안 오는지 안 물어봐?"

 

"어차피 다 멀리살아서, 그럴 일 없는데."

 

"뭔 소리야?"

 

"음, 그니까 이 근처에선 파티 초대 받은 적 없어."

 

"왜?"

 

리암은 탄식을 섞어 말을 붙였다. "내가 좀 변변찮게 자랐고, 시골 출신이라서 어른들이 날 별로 안 좋아하는데 어떡해. 그래서 날 파티에 초대할 친구들이 없다고. 나도 그렇게 자라지 않았으면, 밤새 아이언맨을 보거나 다른 걸 하면서 보냈겠지. 이제 됐어?"

 

제인이 생각하기엔, 그건 전혀 말도 안됐다. 리암은 학교 축구 팀을 주장이었고, 동시에 모든 사람들이 그가 누군지를 알 정도로 아주 인기가 많다. 그러니까, 제인의 머릿속에서는, 리암이 연말에 파티에 가서 맘에 드는 여자와 몸을 섞거나 히어로 영화를 보는 게 아니라, 단 하나의 초대도 받지 못 한 채 아이들을 돌보면서 그들이 입혀주는 공주옷이나 입는 모습이 전혀 상상도 안 됐다.

 

"솔직히, 안 믿겨."

 

"그래서 내가 학교에 있는 걸 좋아하는거야. 처음에는 신선했어, 모든 애들이 다 나를 항상 혼자 밥 먹는 멍청한새끼가 아니라 진짜 '나'로 대해주니까."

 

"어…," 제인은 간신히 숨을 내쉰다. 한번도 리암의 삶이 자신이 생각했던 삶과 다를 거라고 생각해 본적이 없었다. 지금 그가 듣는 리암의 모습은 완전히 다른 사람 같았다. "있지―"

 

"진―저―브레드! 진―저―브레드!" 리암의 뒤로 점점 더 커지는 목소리가 핸드폰을 타고 전해졌다.

 

"가야겠다." 리암이 말했다. "지금 애들 시위 직전이야."

 

"아, 응."

 

"나중에 봐." 리암이 말하고, 그는 제인의 작별인사를 기다리지도 않고 그냥 전화를 끊어버린다.

 

전화가 끊어진 후에도, 제인은 여전히 핸드폰을 귀에 대고 한참동안이나 천장을 바라봤다. 마치 리암이 마법을 부려 그 위로 나타날 것처럼. 하지만 절대 그런 일은 없을 것이기 때문에, 결국 제인은 핸드폰을 던져버리고 침대에서 일어난다.

 

그는 마치 무언가 할 일이라도 있는 것처럼 아래층으로 내려갔다. 분명 자기에는 이른 시간이었으며, 책을 읽자니 피곤해서 집중이 되지 않았다. 대신에 제인은 소파에서 몸을 웅크리고, 그의 부모님과 여동생들이 잠에 들 때까지 가족들과 TV를 본다.

 

세 편의 크리스마스 영화를 연달아 보고, 눈꺼풀이 무거워서 눈이 떠지지 않을 지경이 되어서야 비틀거리면서 계단을 올라갔다. 침대에 몸을 던지고 핸드폰을 들어 혹시라도 문자가 왔는지 확인한다. (말도 안된다는 걸 알고 있다. 심지어 해리나, 루이조차도 문자를 보내지 못 할테니까.)

 

그러나, 한 통의 문자가 도착해있었다. 리암이 보낸 사진이었다. 그의 입술에는 분홍색 립스틱이 묻어있었고, 볼에는 짙은 블러셔, 그리고 가짜 속눈썹과 온갖 색깔의 아이섀도우가 눈에 칠해져 있었으며 머리 위에는 턱없이 작은 티아라가 있었다. 그림 아래에는 작게 _[말했지, 티아라가 제일 중요하다고]_ 라고 써져 있었다.

 

제인은 누군가 올라와 핸드폰을 뺏어버릴까 크게 웃지 못 하고 간신히 웃음을 참았다.

 

 

＃

 

 

연휴동안 집에서 보낸 시간은 정말 말 그대로 휴식 그 자체여서 달리 특별한 일은 없었지만 그 나름대로 좋았다. 연휴가 끝나고 나서, 학교로 돌아가야 한다는 사실도 생각만큼 두렵게 느껴지지도 않았다. 사실상 제인이 부정한다고 하더라도 그는 은근히 학교로 돌아가는 것을 기대하는 눈치였다. 수업에 들어가는 것이나 루이와 해리를 만나는 것을 기대하는게 아니다. 제인은 한시라도 빨리 기숙사로 돌아가고 싶었다. 리암을 보게될 거니까.

 

하지만 정작 기숙사에 도착했을 때, 한동안 누구도 손을 대지 않았던 것이 분명한 공기가 흘렀고 이로 보아 리암은 아직 오지 않은 것 같았다. 제인은 불을 켜고, 가방을 침대위에 던졌다. 창틀 위의 눈과, 유리 위에 붙은 얼음때문에 꽉 잠긴 창문을 간신히 열었다. 문 틈새로 불어오는 바람이 방 안의 공기를 얼어붙게 할 정도로 차가웠지만, 나중에 닫기로 한다.

 

루이와 해리는 오늘 밤 늦게까지 오지 않을것이고, 마땅히 할 일이 없던 제인은 대충 제 물건을 좀 치워 둔 뒤 방을 청소하기 시작했다. 그는 복도 맞은 편 방에 사는 제레미에게서 빗자루를 빌려오고, 제 침대와 심지어 리암쪽의 침대 밑까지 쓸었다. 리암은 침대를 정리하지 않아 놓았기 때문에 여전히 더러웠고, 한 번 더 그의 쪽을 쓸자 침대 밑에서 펜과 연필들이 딸려나왔다. 그 중 일부는 리암의 것 같았지만 아무래도 대부분이 리암의 것이 아닌 것 같았다. 확실히 제인은 실제로 리암이 펜이나 연필을 손에 쥔 것을 본 적이 없었기 때문이다. 어쨌든, 잃어버렸던 물건들을 발견하고 주인을 가리는 건 꽤 난감한 일이다.

 

제인은 리암의 책상 가장 아래에 있는 서랍을 열고, 필통에 그의 것들로 추정되는 펜과 연필들을 넣으려고 하려는 찰나에 서랍 안에 쳐박힌 선물을 발견했다. 그렇게 큰 크기도 아니고, 포장도 썩 잘 되어있지도 않은. 게다가 제인은 놀라서 거의 서랍을 다시 닫을 뻔 했는데, 첫번째로 이런 짓은 그의 사생활을 침해하는 것과도 같은 일이라고 느껴져서였고, 두번째로는 선물 위 붙어있는 스티커에 휘갈겨진 **_제인_** 이라는 글씨가 눈에 들어왔기 때문이다.

 

최대한 조심스럽게, 손에 들고 있던 펜과 연필들을 서랍 속에 넣고 선물을 꺼냈다. 그는 여전히 선물에 눈을 떼지 못 한 채 발로 서랍을 밀어 닫고 리암의 침대에 털썩 주저앉았다. 일단, 제인은 그것을 계속해서 흔들었다. 아무 일도 일어나지 않았다. 아마 내용물은 플라스틱인 것 같았고, 상자에 부딪힐 때마다 어떤 곳은 묘하게 둥근 모양인 것처럼 느껴지기도 했다.

 

리암이 그에게 줄 선물을 샀었던 것이다 _. 리암이, 제인에게 줄 크리스마스 선물을._

 

그 사실을 알고나니 누군가에게 머리라도 세게 한 대 맞은 기분이 들었다. 제인이 아는 선에서 리암은 절대로 그를 좋아하지 않으므로, 도저히 리암이 왜 이랬는지 이해가 가지 않았다. 차라리 리암이었더라면, 그는 충분히 선물을 받을 만 했다. 다만 제인이 그에게 줄 선물을 생각해보지도 못 했던 것 뿐이지. 너무 갑작스럽게 닥친 상황이라서, 더 어안이 벙벙했다. 사실상 실제로 선물을 보지 못 했더라면 믿지도 못 했을게 분명할 정도로.

 

방 문이 열리고, 제인이 고개를 든다. 리암이 더플백을 한쪽 어깨에 걸치고 안으로 걸어 들어오고 있었다. 그의 눈은 바로 제인의 손에 있는 선물에 향하고, 곧 몇 초 지나지 않아 얼굴이 붉게 달아올랐으며, 가방을 쿵 떨어뜨린채 방을 가로질러 제인의 손에 들린 것을 뺏어낸다.

 

"이거― 나 주려고 산 거야?" 제인은 그의 행동에 제가 더 눈을 크게 뜨고 허둥거렸다.

 

"그럴리가." 얼마 지나지 않아 리암의 표정은 당황스러움에서 분노로 변했다. "항상 나보고 함부로 네 물건에 손 대지 말라더니, 너나 내 물건에 손 대지 마."

 

"그런 게 아니―,"

 

"그럼 이건 어떻게 찾았는데."

 

"청소하다가…. 일부러 찾으려고 한 건 아니야."

 

눈살을 찌푸리고 한참을 선물을 만지작거리던 리암은, 다시 선물을 제인에게로 던졌다. "아 몰라, 받아. 사실 크리스마스 파티때 너한테 주려고 한건데 네가 집에 가버렸잖아."

 

"몰랐어." 목을 조르는 듯한 죄책감이 턱 끝까지 차올랐다. "나는…"

 

"신경쓰지마." 리암이 말했다. "그건― 그건 딱히 네 생각해서 산 것도 아니니까. 날 위한 것도 있어. 내가 자려고만 하면 넌 항상 불을 켜놓으니까, 그게 좀, 짜증나서, 그래서 이게 너한테 있으면 내 생활이 좀 편해질 것 같아서, 그런것 같아서―, 아 어쨌든."

 

포장지를 뜯고, 상자 안에는 어두운 곳에서도 책을 볼 수 있게 해주는 독서등이 있었다. 사실 그 전에 부모님께 선물로 받은 적이 있었지만 그것들은 항상 싸구려였는데, …이건 그렇게 싸 보이지 않았다.

 

세상에서 가장 좋은 선물이라고 하기는 어렵지만, 그건…. "고마워." 제인은 최대한 그의 진심을 담으려고 노력했다. 자꾸 헛기침이 나왔다. "근데, 음, 나는, 어… 난 아무것도 준비 못 했는데."

 

"그 날 밤에 하려는 얘기는 이것뿐만이 아니었어."

 

제인은 그를 향해 눈을 깜빡인다. 마치 물감을 서로에 몸에 칠했던 날 처럼, 무언가 변했다는 걸 느낄 수 있었다. _직감적으로 무엇인가가 뒤틀린 느낌._ "뭔데?"

 

그는 대충 머리를 쓸어넘기면서 불편한 기색을 보였다. "우리― 섹스하는 거 그만하자고."

 

그건, 그건… 그가 제인의 배를 주먹으로 가격한 것과도 같았다. 제인과 너무 멀리 떨어져 있었기에 실제로 불가능하다는 것만 빼면.

 

"왜?" 제인은 최대한 침착하게 물었다.

 

"여자친구가 나랑 룸메이트랑 섹스한다는 걸 알면 별로 안 좋아할 것 같아서." 목소리에서 단호함이 묻어났다. "이제 내 침대에서 좀 나와."

 

"여자친구." 제인은 몸을 일으키고 뜯어낸 포장지와 선물을 손에 꼭 쥐었다. "언제부터?"

 

"최근에." 그의 목소리가 너무 희미해서 들리지 않을 정도였다. "네 알 바 아니잖아."

 

차가운 목소리가 귀끝을 스치자마자 몸이 움찔거렸다. _어차피 그 사실을 알더라도, 아마 제인은 리암을 좋아하는 것을 멈출 수 없을 것이다._ 더 이상 리암을 그가 싫어하는 사람으로 보기전에, 다른 무언가로 보기 위해 마음을 다졌다. "내가 너네 둘 관계에 좆도 관심 없는 것처럼?"

 

"그냥 네가 모를까봐," 리암은 어깨를 으쓱였다. "그래서 말한거야."

 

"어쨌든, 항상 시작은 네가 했잖아." 가슴께가 쓰라렸다. 이럴 것이라고는 상상도 해 보지 못 했고, 방금전까지 휘몰아쳤던 감정의 소용돌이로 자꾸만 머리가 아파왔다. 젠장, 5분전만 해도 리암이 제게 줄 선물을 준비할 만큼 신경쓰고 있다는 사실이 무엇보다 행복했는데, 이제는 리암이 더 이상 저를 필요로 하지 않는다는 사실이 끔찍하게 느껴질 정도였다. 그의 곁에는 다른 사람이 있다. 사실이 피부로 느껴지는 순간, 리암에게도 그대로 돌려주고 싶어졌다. "항상 네가 먼저였다고, 맞잖아. 네가 먼저 키스했어. 매번 네가 먼저 시작한거야." 제인은 어떻게 말을 끝내야할 지 모르겠어서 곧 그냥 어깨를 으쓱였다.

 

"맞아." 그는 어떠한 표정변화도 보이지 않았다. 정말, 말 그대로 아무 감정도 없는 듯 했다. "내가 항상 시작한 거 맞다고. 그래서 끝도 내가 내는 게 맞다고 생각해."

 

"전혀."

 

"그렇게 나올 줄은 몰랐는데." 리암은 방을 가로질러, 떨어뜨린 가방을 발로 차버리고 문 밖으로 나가버린다.

 

완전히, 제인의 곁에는 혼란스러움밖에 남지 않았다 _. 제인은, 신경쓰지 않는다._ 정말로 신경 쓰지 않는다. 리암이랑은 끝난거야. 응. 제인은 리암과 정말로 끝이 났다. 그가 원했던 순간은 단 1초도 존재하지 않았다는 사실이 믿기지 않았다.

 

어쨌든, 이제 제인은 그를 원하지 않는다.

 

 

＃

 

 

다시 일상으로 돌아가고 있다. 연휴 전이 아니라, 처음 2주동안 학교를 다니던 때로. 제인은 그가 하는 모든 일에 대해 리암을 싫어하고 있고, 리암 또한 제인이 하는 모든 일에 대해 그를 싫어하고 있다. 방에서 입을 여는 순간은 서로에게 소리를 지를 때 뿐이다. 리암이 방 문을 열었을 때 제인이 안에 있을 때면, 리암은 경멸하는 표정으로 다시 밖으로 나가버린다.

 

어차피, 이 편이 더 나았다.

 

"왜 그 미친새끼가 청소 안 하는지 알아?" 제인이 불평했다. "가끔이라도 양말 하나 줍는 게 힘든일이냐고,"

 

"루이한테 물어봐." 해리가 웃으며 말했다. "루이 룸메이트가 내가 아니었으면, 쟤 방은 완전 쓰레기장이었을걸."

 

"맞아, 해리는 내 수호천사거든."

 

"내 말이 틀렸어?" 제인은 그들을 무시하고 묻는다. "그 새끼 게을러 터진게 존나 화나는데, 내가 이상한거야?"

 

"경우에 따라 다르지." 루이가 대답했다. "혼자 이러는거야, 아니면 걔한테 뭐라고 말은 하는거야," 루이의 말에 그는 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. 대답은 분명했다. "그래, 그러면 욕할 자격도 없네. 어차피 걔가 너 화나게 하려고 그러는 거 이미 알고 있잖아."

 

"알고 있지." 리암은 그저 그를 화나게 하려고 그딴 짓을 하는것이다. 그리고 제인도 마찬가지였고.

 

"네가 다 망친거나 다름없어. 알지?"

 

"안다고."

 

갑자기, 아무런 언질도 없이 두 쌍의 팔이 제인의 주위로 둘러졌다. 루이가 그를 꽉 껴안았고, 해리의 손은 그의 등을 쓸어내렸다. 숨을 쉴 수 없을 지라도 상관 없었다. 따뜻하고 안심되는 기분. 나는 두 사람에게 이렇게 넘치는 위로를 받아도 될 자격이 있는걸까?

 

"제인."

 

둘은 그렇게 제인을 꼭 끌어안았다가 갑자기 놓아준다. 다시 고개를 들었을때는, 그들이 앉아있는 소파 앞으로 나일이 서 있었다.

 

"잠깐 얘기 좀 해도 될까?" 나일은 완전히 상처 입은 표정으로, 겉옷 주머니에 손을 깊게 찔러넣었다. 평소 그의 밝던 모습과 너무나도 대조적이었다. 지금 그는 너무 차가웠고, 조용했다.

 

"어―," 제인은 일단 루이와 해리를 쳐다본다. "그래."

 

"너만," 나일이 덧붙였다.

 

그는 어깨를 으쓱이고 소파에서 일어나 나일을 따라서 계단으로 나갔다. 나일은 벽에 몸을 기대고 팔짱을 끼고 있었고, 제인은 그 앞에 어색하게 섰다.

 

"난 너 좋아." 나일이 말했다. "너도 알지? 난 네가 좋은 사람이라고 생각해, 제인."

 

"어, 고마워." 제인은 인상을 찌푸렸다가, 괜히 발 앞코로 땅을 콕콕 찔러댔다. "나도 너 좋아해."

 

"그럼 너랑 리암이랑 도대체, 젠장! 어떻게 된 건지 말해줄 수 있겠네." 나일은 화가 나서 말한다. "나 진짜, 너네 관계에 대해 하나도 모르겠고, 일단 걔가 화내는 모습 보기 싫어서 그래."

 

"뭐?" 제인은 깜짝 놀라서 뒷걸음질을 쳤다.

 

"시치미 떼지마. 너네 둘이 자는 거 이미 알아."

 

제인은, 루이와 해리에게 말했다. 그러니까 리암이 나일에게 말한 것은 딱히 놀랄 일은 아니다. 제인이 친구들에게 말했듯이, 그도 그럴 권리가 있으니까. "이제는 아니야."

 

"알아." 나일의 인내심은 점점 한계에 다다르고 있는 것 같았다. 그는 초조하게 바닥을 톡톡 차며 허리에 팔을 얹었다. "내가 알고 싶은 건, 이유야. 그런데 넌 나한테 먼저 말해줄 것 같지도 않아서 먼저 찾아온거고. 지난 2주 동안 리암은 완전 엉망이었다고. 연휴가 끝나고부터 쭉,"

 

"걔가 먼저 그만하자고 했어." 왜 나일이 제인을 탓하는 것만 같은 느낌이 드는 걸까. 어쨌든 나일은 잘못 알고 있는 게 분명하다. 리암의 지난 2주는 완전히 괜찮아 보였으니까. 아니, 괜찮은 것 이상이겠지.

 

그리고, 리암이 방에 있을 때마다 그는 제인에게 질려보였다. 특히 항상 여자친구를 옆에 끼고 오는 걸 보면, 확실했다. 제인은 질투하지 않으려고 했다. 그는 질투하지 않았다. 리암의 여자친구가 방에 오고, 리암이 셔츠를 벗어도, 제인은 전혀 신경쓰지 않았다.

 

그녀는 절대 나쁘지 않다. 미친건 단지 리암뿐이다. 그녀는 정말 착하고, 제인에게 예의 바르게 대해주며, 심지어는 제인이 방에 들어오면 자리를 비켜주려고 할 정도였으니까. 그래서, 제인은 진심으로 그녀를 좋아하지만, …사실 이런 건 원치 않는다. 차라리 그녀를 미워할 수 있는 게 나았다.

 

"리암이 그랬을 리가 없어." 나일은 단호하게 말했다. "걔가 널 얼마나 좋아하는데, 먼저 끝낼리가 없잖아."

 

절대 그래서는 안 되지만, _그런 말들은 자꾸만 희망과 약간의 갈망이 되어 가슴을 간지럽혀온다._ "글쎄, 근데 진짜 그랬어."

 

"말도 안 돼." 그는 정말 당황스러워 보였다. "왜 그랬는데?"

 

"몰라." 제인은 문쪽으로 손을 뻗으며 어깨를 으쓱였다. "어차피 이유가 뭐든 상관없어. 이제 가도 돼?"

 

나일은 말을 듣고 있는 것 같지도 않았다. 그는 정신이 없어서 핸드폰을 꺼내고 버튼을 누르지도 못 할 지경이었다. 제인은 그의 그런 모습을 가도 좋다는 신호로 받아들이고 문을 열었다.

 

다시 소파로 돌아갔을 때, 루이와 해리는 무슨 얘기를 했는지 묻는 듯한 시선을 보냈다. 제인은 애써 손을 휘젓고 소파에 털썩 주저앉는다. "그냥 나랑 리암 사이에 무슨 일이 있었는지 물어보더라."

 

"사실 우리도 궁금해." 루이가 말한다.

 

 _궁금한건 제인도 마찬가지였다._ "글쎄," 그는 대화를 끝내려고 단호하게 말한다

 

여전히 루이와 해리는 대답을 기다리며 그를 계속 쳐다본다. 그는, 금방이라도 깨질 것만 같은 그는, 제인은. 이제 곧 수 백 조각으로 부서지기 일보 직전이었다. 제인은, 이제 견딜 수가 없었다.

 

"과제 하러 갈게." 그가 갑자기 말을 꺼낸다. "더 이상 미루긴 곤란해서, 나중에 보자."

 

"진짜 갈거야?" 해리가 물었다. "이제 곧 크리미널 마인드 하는데."

 

제인은 고개를 젓는다. 물론 같이 보고 싶지만, 지금 제인에게 필요한 건 혼자 있을 시간이었다. "응, 다음에."

 

그는 운이 정말 나쁜 게 틀림 없었다. 방에 도착했을 때, 이미 안에 누군가 있었다. 제인은 노크도 하지 않고 문을 밀어 연다. 리암과 그의 여자친구가 침대에 누워 있었다. 심장이 엄청난 속도로 떨어지는 것 같았고, 잠시동안 아무 행동도 할 수 없었다. 이런 일은 처음이 아니었고, 아마 마지막도 아닐 것이다. 리암은 그녀의 어깨너머로 제인과 눈을 맞추면서 그녀의 턱에서부터 목까지 입술로 쓸어내린다. 그의 입이 조용한 신음소리와 함께 벌어졌다.

 

 _그건 질투 그 이상이었다._ 심장을 바늘로 찔린 것처럼. 그녀가 가진 것을 가질 수 없다는 사실이 강하게 가슴을 때려온다. 제인은, 그는 리암을 가질 수 없다. 물론 그들은 섹스를 했지만, 그건 연애와는 다르니까. 그 사람을 가질 수 없을 때, 섹스는 아무런 의미도 없다. 서로에게 키스를 하지 못할 때가 되면, 더 이상 진행할 수 없다는 뜻이다.

 

최대한 조용하게, 제인은 뒤로 물러서서 문을 닫아버렸다. 눈에 불길이 일었다. 문에서 멀어져 복도를 반쯤 지나쳤을 때 리암의 이름을 불렀다.

 

제인이 다시 뒤를 돌았을때는, 복도 한 가운데서 리암이 셔츠도 입지 않고 숨을 헐떡이고 있었다. "왜?" 제인이 물었다. 수개월 전부터 시작된 리암과의 전쟁은 여전히 진행중이기 때문에, 지금 그가 느끼는 만큼 그 자신이 화가 나있지 않기를 기도한다. 제인은, 리암이 이 전쟁을 이기도록 둘 수 없었다. 패배를 인정할 수 없다.

 

"노크 안 해?" 리암이 그에게 소리를 지른다. "씨발, 타이밍 한 번 진짜!"

 

"미안. 근데 모든 사람들이 네 스케줄을 아는 건 아니야 리암!" 제인 또한 소리를 지른다. 최대한 아무렇지 않은 척 눈가를 닦았지만, 금방이라도 타 오를 것 같이 뜨거운 눈물은 거의 좌절감이 들 정도였다.

 

제인이 서 있던 옆의 문이 열리고, 그들의 옆방에 사는 남자가 머리를 내밀었다. "옆방 사는 애들 또 싸우네."

 

"떡치는 것보단 낫지." 그 뒤로 누군가가 대답했다.

 

제인은 얼굴을 붉힌 채로, 주먹을 꽉 쥐었다. 단지 그가 할 수 있는 것은, 리암을 지나쳐서 복도를 걸어가고 방으로 들어가는 것 밖에 없었다. 리암의 침대에 누워있는 예쁜 그의 여자친구를 완전히 무시해버리고, 그대로 침대로 향한다. 그녀는 무슨 일이 일어난지 모르겠다는 듯, 길을 잃은 표정이었다.

 

"뭐 하는 거야?"

 

제인은 어깨를 으쓱였다. "내 침대에 누워있는데?"

 

"손님이 있잖아." 리암이 야유하듯 말했다.

 

"그래? 몰랐어."

 

" _제인_." 그는 거의 분노로 중얼거렸다. "꺼져, 진심이야."

 

제인은 그대로 일어나서 반대편 침대에 앉은 그의 여자친구에게 다가가 손을 뻗는다. "알다시피, 정식으로 통성명한 적은 없는 것 같은데." 그녀와 이야기를 나눈 적은 있지만, 항상 지나가는 말이었고 단지 단순한 농담에 불과했다.. "어쨌든, 난 제인이야."

 

그녀는 제인의 손을 잡고 웃어보인다. "알고 있어. 리암이 네 얘기를 얼마나 하는 지 알아?" 그녀는 제인이 복도에 있었을 때와 같이 얼굴을 붉히고 있는 리암을 가리켰다. 그는 마치 금방이라도 폭발할 것 같았다.

 

"편들지마." 리암이 말했다. "그리고 제인, _빨리 꺼져_."

 

"난 여기 있을거야." 제인은 즐겁게 말한다. 분명히 연기다. 그는 여전히 상처받았고, 화나있고, 질투심으로 인한 감정을 통제할 수 없을 정도였지만, 그것들이 다시 리암의 기분을 나쁘게 한다는 것을 알았을 때는 그냥 감정을 무시하는게 나았다.

 

"난 괜찮아." 그의 여자친구가 말했다. "어차피 가야되거든, 룸메이트랑 저녁 먹기로 해서." 그녀는 일어나서 리암의 뺨에 키스를 한다. 그의 뺨에 그녀가 남긴 끈적한 립글로스 자국이 남았다. "나중에 전화할게."

 

"네가 그럴 필요 없다고." 리암은 조용히 중얼거린다. "그냥 거기 있어. 내가 알아서 할테니까."

 

"너랑 얘기할 수 있어서 좋았어, 제인!" 그녀는 리암의 어깨 너머로 소리쳤다.

 

리암은 그녀가 나간 문을 잠그고 한참동안이나 문을 향해 서 있었다. 그가 마침내 뒤를 돌았을때, 그의 얼굴에 제인이 정말로 무서워하는 표정이 스쳐지나간다. 그와 리암이 그동안 정말 많이 싸웠지만, 사실 제인은 단 한번도 그가 자신을 때릴 거라고는 생각하지 않았는데, 그 잠깐동안은 정말 그가 그럴수도 있겠다는 생각이 들었다. 둘 중 한명이 너무 심하게 굴었고, 이제 그들은 거의 절벽 끝에 몰려있는 것과도 같았다.

 

그는 방을 가로질러 제인의 앞에 서고, 양 손을 꽉 쥐었다. 제인은 눈을 감고 그의 주먹을 기다리지만, 대신 리암이 그를 일으켜 세웠다. 그리고 …아무 일도 일어나지 않는다.

 

제인은 눈을 깜빡이며 조금 뒷걸음질 쳤다. "왜, 왜…?"

 

"이번엔 내가 시작한 거 아니야." 리암이 말했다. "네가 원해서, 네가 시작한 거야."

 

"너, 나 안때려?" 제인이 놀라서 물었다.

 

리암의 화가 난 표정이 믿을 수 없다는 표정으로 변한다. " _무슨_ ," 숨을 턱 하고 뱉어낸다. "세상에. 제인, 절대로. 절대 안 그래. 젠장, 너한테 손 댈 일 없어. 절대로. 네가 내 머리를 잡아 뜯고 소리를 지르면서 물건들을 던진다 하더라도 난 절대, 널…, 그럴 일 없어."

 

그는 정말 그렇게 하지 않을 것을 알기 때문에, 제인은 잠시나마 리암이 그럴 것이라고 생각했다는 자신이 멍청하게 느껴졌다. "응, 그런 생각은 하지 말았어야 했는데."

 

"진짜 그랬으면 안 됐어." 리암은 짜증이 난 채로 고개를 끄덕인다. 그는 제인에게 이마를 붙여오면서, 제인의 머리칼을 휘어잡는다. 제인이 정말로, 오래도록 그리워하던 것이다. 리암이 머리카락을 휘어잡고 놓는 방식은 꽤 아파서 거의 다칠 것 같았지만, 그는 절대 그 선을 넘지 않는다. 아마, 그들의 일에 몰두할 때만 그러는 것 같았다. 왜 그런지는 잘 모르겠지만, 그는 난폭하게 굴면서도 항상 제인을 대할때는 조심스러웠으니까. "진짜 내가 만난 사람 중에 너만큼 싫은 사람은 없을거야,"

 

"나도거든, …그 반대로도." 제인이 중얼거린다.

 

"닥치고 키스해."

 

제인의 시선은 그대로 리암의 입술로 떨어지지만, 곧 그의 뺨에 얼룩진 립글로스가 보였다. "리암, 너 여자친구 있잖아."

 

"나중에 생각―"

 

그래서, 제인은 그에게 키스한다. 예전에 그들이 키스했었어야 했던 방식이자, 그가 원했던 방식으로. 입술을 거칠게 누르는 게 아니라 부드럽고, 약간 망설이면서. 만일 다시 이런 일이 벌어진다면, 제인은 그가 원하는대로 해버릴 것이다. 리암이 이미 한번 그를 차버렸고, 기회가 있을 때는 이렇게 하지 못 할 게 뻔하니까.

 

리암의 입술을 깨물고 잇새로 조심스럽게 혀를 굴러 그의 안을 탐한다. 곧 입 안에 감도는 향은 달콤하면서도 인위적인 딸기 향 뿐이었다. "너, 네 여자친구 향이 나." 제인은 작게 신음을 흘리며 뒷걸음질 친다. 리암은 인상을 찌푸렸다. 그는 그렇게 말하지 않았어야 했다. 그 사실이 제인을 얼마나 괴롭게 하는지, 리암에게 알리지 않았어야 했다. 게다가, 실제로도 신경이 쓰여서 미칠 것 같았다.

 

"그러면, 없어질 때까지 키스해줘." 그는 다시 제인을 끌어 당겨 안고, 제인의 작은 등에 기대온다. "네 향만 남을 때까지 계속 키스해."

 

제인은 잠시 그의 어깨를 밀어넀다가 다시 강하게 끌어당긴다. 리암에게서 나는 달콤한 딸기 향이 사라질 때까지 그의 입술을 집어삼킨다. 그가 머리를 잡아당기고 머리카락 사이로 손을 집어넣어 잔뜩 헤집어 놓다가, 더 이상 손을 머리속으로 미끄러뜨리지 않고 둘이 숨을 헐떡이면서 몰아쉴 때 까지, 그리고 제인이 간신히 그의 바지를 벗으면서 리암을 침대로 밀어넣을때까지도. 제인은 리암에게 키스하는 것을 싫어하지 않았다. 아니, 굳이 말하자면 완전히 좋아했다. 그래서 자꾸만, 더, 더 그를 더 원하게 된다.

 

리암은 자세를 바꿔 제인의 침대에 그를 쓰러뜨린다. 제인은 잠시 몸을 일으켰다가, 바로 입을 맞춰오는 리암에 저지당한다. 그들은 이제 서로 키스하는게 아니었다. 리암이 그에게 키스하고 있는 것이다. 그는 마치, 제인의 마음이 어떤지를 정확히 아는 것처럼, 입술과 혀를 어떻게 움직여야 제인을 미치게 하는 지 알고 있는 것처럼, 천천히, 철저히, 그리고 완벽하게 키스한다.

 

열흘이 넘도록. 그들은, 몇 주동안이나 되는 시간을 낭비했다. 시간을 낭비하면서 싸우는 대신에 이렇게 할 수도 있었는데, 그들은 너무, 너무 멍청했다. 어떻게 서로를 탐하는 걸 멈추는 게 좋은 생각이라고 여겼을까.

 

리암의 입술은 그가 항상 하는 것처럼 제인의 턱을 따라서 목까지 흘러 내려갔다. 제인은 리암의 피부가 얼마나 따뜻하고 부드러운지를 느끼면서 그의 등을 쓸어내린다. 여전히 리암의 입술은 흐르듯이 내려가고, 제인의 쇄골을 살짝 깨물었다. 그의 티셔츠 목 부분을 잡아당기고 타투가 자리잡은 가슴에 입을 묻는다.

 

"벗어." 그는 고개를 뒤로 물리고 위에 올라탄 제인을 올려다본다. "티셔츠 벗어 제인."

 

"으응," 제인은 고개를 끄덕이며 몸을 위로 올리고 떨리는 손으로 티셔츠를 벗으려 한다. 하지만, 곧 리암은 참지 못 하겠다는 듯 다시 제인을 끌어당기고 가슴에 키스를 해온다. 그가 지나간 자리마다 뜨겁게 불꽃이 피어나는 듯 했다. "젠…, 장, 리암."

 

그는 아직 만족하지 못 한 것처럼, 더 낮게 고개를 숙이고, 이로 제인의 피부를 깨물어댄다. 제인의 바지 버클을 풀고, 그대로 바지를 아래로 당겨 벗겨버렸다. 리암은 이제 제인의 치골에 입술을 맞대오면서 턱으로 그의 것을 눌러댔다. 숨을 쉴 수 없을 정도로 호흡이 진정이 되지 않았다. 그가, 손가락을 제인의 속옷 밴드부분에 걸친 채로, 그대로 아래로, 아래로, 더 아래로 끌어내렸다.

 

"리암." 제인의 숨소리가 거칠었다.

 

그는 제인의 허벅지 안쪽에 입술을 묻은 채로 그를 올려다본다. "해도 돼?"

 

그건 아마도, 세상에서 제일 미친 소리 였을 것이라고, 제인은 생각했다.

 

리암이 고개를 움직일 때마다 그의 수염이 제인의 허벅지에 닿는 느낌이 바로 제인의 것에 자극이 되어왔다. 그는 리암의 머리카락 사이로 손을 집어넣고 원하는 만큼 그의 입 속으로 밀어 넣고 싶었지만, 간신히 참았다. 이 시점에서 리암이 제인에게 주는 것이면 어떤 것이든 달게 받아낼 준비가 되어 있었다.

 

제인은 항상, 어느정도는 리암의 입술이 야하다고 생각했다. 옅은 분홍색의 통통한 입술, 그가 웃을 때마다 얇게 호선을 그리는. 리암의 입술을 감상하느라 여념이 없었기 때문에, 그가 어떻게 페니스를 입에 머금을 지에 대해서는 생각해본 적이 없었다. 그의 혀가 부드럽게 기둥을 감싸오다가, 전체를 입에 담기 전에 귀두 끝을 혀로 톡톡 두드린다. 그리고…. 곧 리암이 순수한 눈빛으로 제인을 올려다보면서, 제인의 것을 한 번에 삼키면, 그의 입 안이 따뜻하고, 촉촉했고― 혀가 겉 표면을 누르듯이 핥아오는게 느껴졌다.

 

그의 어디까지 만질 수 있는지 확신이 서지 않았다. 제인은, 리암의 머리카락을 잡아도 되는 것인지, 엄지손가락으로 그의 뺨부터 입술까지 쓸어내려도 되는 것인지, 그의 입술이 남기곤 흔적을 따라가도 되는 것인지. 확신이 서지 않았다. 대신에 제인은 시트를 꽉 쥐고, 리암의 입속으로 허리를 쳐올리지 않도록 애써 참을 뿐이었다.

 

이제 제인은 그가 살아오면서 리암에 대해 했던 모든 나쁜말들을 취소하려고 한다. 리암은 타고난 재능이 있다. 그는 대단해, 마치 _천국같아._ 그의 입술이 허벅지 가까이 붙어서 낮게 신음을 울리고, 귀두 끝에 숨을 불어넣다가, 혀를 움직여 휘감아 올 때면, 제인은 온 몸을 떨면서 숨을 간신히 헐떡였다.

 

"넌… 너는?" 제인은 한가닥 남은 힘으로 쥐어짜듯이 말한다. 그들은 전에 한 번도 이런식으로 한 적이 없었으니까. 그들은 절대로 그들 중 한명에게 초점을 맞추지 않는다. 둘 다 항상 그래왔듯이 가능한 한 빨리 그 상황을 벗어나려고 할 뿐이다. 그러나 지금, 리암은…, 리암의 모든 관심은 _제인의 기분을 좋게 하는 데에만_ 있었다. 그리고 리암은, 완벽하게 성공이다.

 

제인이 한 질문에 대한 유일한 대답은, 그가 허리를 움직여 리암의 목 뒤를 칠 때쯤에 그의 입이 더 아래로 미끄러져 내려간 것 뿐이었다. 리암은 다시 고개를 들고, 그의 손에 침을 뱉은 후 몇 번 제인의 것을 흔들다가, 다시 입 안에 넣는다. 제인은 거의 경련하듯 몸을 떨었다. 마치 그런 느낌이 드는 것 같았다. 리암을 만나기 전에, 긴장이 되는 것도 아니고 그가 오고 나서 긴장이 풀리며 안도감이 드는 것도 아니다. 마치, 이건, 리암이 그를 갈기갈기 찢어 놓는 듯한 느낌이었다. 리암의 목젖이 그 끝에 닿아오기 전에, 그를 밀어낼 기회조차 없었다.

 

그의 입술이 단단하게 제인의 것을 감싸오고, 삼키려고 할때면, 결국 제인은 자제력을 잃는다. 시간이 조금 지나고 나서야 겨우 숨을 쉴 수 있었고, 제인은 손을 뻗어 그를 밀어내려고 하지만 리암은 계속해서 혀 끝으로 원을 그리며 자극해왔다. 제인이 완전히 과열된 채로 숨이 멎을 것 처럼 몸을 떨어댈 때가 되어서야 리암이 밀려난다.

 

하지만, 딱히 그 편도 도움이 되지 않았다. 리암의 부어오른 입술이 너무 붉었고, 매끄러워 보였으니까. "흐으―" 제인이 신음을 흘리며 그의 팔을 붙잡는다. "이제, 내가―,"

 

리암은 고개를 젓는다. "난 됐어." 그러고나서 그는 다시 제인의 입술에 부드럽게 키스해온다. 그의 혀와 입 속 사이사이로 쓰고 짠 맛이 느껴졌다. 리암이 뒤로 물러나고, 제인의 옆으로 나란히 누웠다. "왜 내가, 네 _첫번째 블로우잡을 해 준 사람_ 이 된 것같은 기분이지?"

 

제인은 얼굴을 붉히고 던져놓은 속옷에 손을 뻗는다. 이건 아마, 리암이 의도했던 반응은 아니었을 것이다. 제인은 대충 옷을 끌어 올리고 리암에게 붉어진 얼굴을 들키지 않으려고 애를썼다.

 

"미친." 리암이 말했다. " _진짜야?_ " 그는 점점 더 눈을 크게 떴다. "잠깐만, 젠장, 진짜― 진짜로 내가 처음이라고? 아니 설마, 그러면, 그냥 블로우잡뿐만 아니라 전부 다?"

 

"동정은 아니었어, 리암. 제발 진정해." 제인이 서둘러 말했다.

 

"하지만 그러면…," 리암의 손가락이 제인의 배 위를 간지럽혔다. "그럼 왜 블로우잡은 한 번도 안 받아본거야?"

 

제인은 별로 그 얘기는 하고 싶지 않았다. 게다가 왜 아직도 이러고 있는지 이해가 가지 않았다. 전에는 한번도 이런적이 없었으니까. 전에는 한번도, 섹스후에 껴안은채로 무언가를 말한 적은 없었으니까. "내 _전 애인_ ― 아니, 그냥, 걔가 안 했어." 어찌됐든, 제인은 대답한다.

 

"안 했다고." 리암이 그의 말을 반복해서 중얼거린다. "그러니까, 걔가 네 걸 안 빨아줬다고?"

 

리암은 웃어대지만, 제인은 그저 고개를 돌려 그를 쳐다볼 뿐이었다. _맞는 말이라서._

 

"잠깐," 리암은 몸을 일으켜 제인의 위에 올라타고 눈썹을 찌푸렸다. " _그 무리들_ 중 한명이랑 한 게 아니라고 말해줘, 어서."

 

"그 무리들?" 제인이 말했다. "무슨 소리야?"

 

"무슨 소린지 알잖아. 그런 애들은―, 자기들만 생각해. 너는 생각 안 하고, 그냥 자기 흥분감을 푸는 것 밖에 관심이 없지. 그냥 널 이용하려는 거야. 무슨 말인지 알지? 넌 더 _너를 소중하게 다뤄줄 사람_ 을 만나야해. 넌…"

 

"너같은 사람?" 제인은 침대에서 내려와 바지를 들어올린다. "마치 네가 그 사람보다 낫다고 생각하는 것처럼 그렇게 앉아서 거만하게 굴지마." 조금 시간이 지난후에야 셔츠를 입고 바지 버클을 채웠다. "그것 때문에 이러는거야?" 제인은 다시 리암에게 손을 휘젓는다. " _너도 똑같아 리암. 그러니까 좆 까_."

 

제인은 거의 방에서 뛰쳐나올 뻔 했다. 피가 귀에 몰려서 모든 소리가 들리지 않는 것 같았다. 리암이 뒤에서 부르는 것을 애써 무시한채 복도를 걸었다. 도저히 그와 마주 볼 자신이 없었다.

 

사실 마음 깊숙한 곳에서는, 리암에게 했던 말이 틀리지 않았다는 것을 알고 있다. 아마도 무의식적으로 제인이 리암을 싫어하게 된 이유일 것이다. 그는, 맥스와 너무 비슷하다.

 

생각이 연속되어 묻어둔 기억이 살아나는 것에 도망을 쳐봐도, 더 이상 통제권은 제인에게 있지 않았다. 기숙사 밖으로 뛰쳐나와 벤치에 쓰러지듯 주저앉고 담배에 불을 붙였다. 11학년이 되던 해가 생각이 났다. 방과후에, 제인은 집으로 가는 버스를 기다리고 있었고, 맥스도 그랬다. 맥스는 럭비 유니폼을 입고 담배를 피고 있었다. 그는 언제나 그랬듯이 마구 헝클어진 금발을 정리하지도 않은 채 제인에게 미소를 지어 보였다. 그의 미소에 빠지지 않을 수 없었다.

 

그리고 제인이 맥스의 제안을 받아들인 것은, 단지 그에게 깊은 인상을 심어주고 싶어서 였기 때문이었다. 그의 앞에서 괜찮아보이고 싶어서.

 

다음 날에도 맥스는 그 곳에 있었다. 그리고 그 다음도. 나흘이 되던 날 맥스는 제인을 초대했고, 제인도 맥스를 초대했다. 어차피 방과후에 아무도 제인과 놀고 싶어하지 않았기 때문이 컸다. 그리고 무엇보다도, 맥스는 학교에서 가장 인기있는 남자이자 럭비팀의 주장이었다.

 

맥스의 부모님은 아직 집에 오지 않으셨고, 그들은 세시간동안 키스를 하며 시간을 보냈다. 제인의 첫키스였다. 맥스는 그런 것 같아 보이지 않았다. 그는 능숙했고, 제인에게 다시는 키스를 하지 않겠다고 약속했다. 그러나 곧 그들은 그보다 더한 것도 했는데, 그 날 맥스는 제인에게 핸드잡 하는 법을 알려줬고, 후에 학교 야외 관람석 아래에서 위에 올라타서 하는법을 알려줬다. 그리고, 제인의 침대에서, 제인의 부모님이 계시지 않을 때, 그들은 섹스했다.

 

한 번도 학교에서 맥스와 대화를 나눠본 적이 없다. 복도에서 마주칠 때마다 맥스는 제인을 존재하지 않는 사람 취급을 했으니까. 때로는 친구들과 어울리면서 제인을 괴롭히기도 했다. 그에게는 빨간 머리카락과 긴 다리를 가진 여자친구가 있었는데, 그는 언제나 제인의 앞에서, 모든 사람들 앞에서 보란 듯이 그녀와 키스했다. 그러나 그는 절대로 _제인과 그런 적은 없다._

 

맥스는 절대로, 제인과 아무것도 한 적이 없다. 그는, 다른 사람이 없을때만 제인과 친해진 것이다. 사람들이 주위에 있을때면, 친절하게 굴지 않았다. 후에 제인이 맥스에게 이 일에 대하여 물어보고, 왜 같이 점심을 먹지 못하는지, 왜 제인이 그를 부모님에게 소개시켜서는 안 되는지에 대해 물어볼때마다 그는 시선을 피할뿐이었다.

 

아마도 리암에게 쉽게 빠져버린 것은 맥스와의 기억때문일 것이다. 그저 역사가 반복되는 것처럼. 심지어 리암과 맥스는 넓은 어깨와, 조금 태운 피부, 탄력있는 근육질의 몸까지 비슷해보였다.

 

"씨발." 제인은 혼자 중얼거렸다.

 

 

　　　　

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

절대로 엿들으려는 의도는 없었다. 정말로. 정말, 전혀 그럴 의도는 없었다. 단지, 도서관으로 돌아가기 전에 필요한 책을 챙기려고 잠시 방으로 돌아온 것뿐이었다. 진짜로 다시 도서관으로 돌아갈 생각이라서 열람실 책상 위에 온갖 물건들도 다 놓고 왔다. 그래서 제인은 노크도 하지 않고 방문을 밀어 열었고, 그제야 안에서 들리는 소리를 들었고, 그리고…

 

그들은 싸우고 있었다. 정말로 시끄럽게 소리를 지르면서. 오죽하면 말소리를 듣기 위해 문에 귀를 가까이 댈 필요가 없을 정도였다. 그래서 그는 죄책감을 조금 덜기로 한다. 그들이 비밀로 하려고 했던 대화였다면 이렇게 큰소리로 하지는 않았을 것이라고 생각하면서. (사실 그래도 여전히 죄책감을 느끼지만, 방법이 없다.)

 

"― 말 해!" 이 목소리는 여자의 것이었고, 비록 제인이 그녀의 달콤하고 부드러운 목소리밖에 들어보지 못했다 하더라도 분명히, 이건 리암의 여자친구의 목소리임이 확실했다. "대체 누구인지 말하라고!"

 

"말해 봤자 달라질 거 없다니까." 리암이 말했다. "누구였는지 말해 봤자―"

 

"누구였―는―지?" 그녀가 리암의 말을 반복하면서 가로챘다. "과거시제네? 리암, 그래봤자, 과거뿐만이 아니라는 걸 알고 있어. 지금 네 얼굴에 다 쓰여있다고. 세상에…! 도대체 누군데? 전 여자친구? 맞아!? 아직도 걔한테 감정 있는 거지?"

 

"전 여자친구 아니야." 리암이 느리게 말했다. 그리고 여전히 제인은, 몸을 기댄 채 엿듣고 있었다. 곧 뒤로 물러났다가도, 괜히 자신의 행동에 몸을 움찔거리면서. "진짜 아니야. 사라―"

 

"리암, 거짓말 하지 마. 5초만 솔직해져 봐, 그게 내가 바라는 전부니까!"

 

" _복잡해._ "

 

"아― 복잡해―?" 그녀가 다시 말한다. 어쩐지, 그가 아주 지쳐있을 거라는 것이 어렴풋이 느껴져 오는 듯 했다. "그래, 사람들은 항상 그렇게 말하더라. 근데 아니야! 바람 피는 건 복잡한 게 아니거든! 그냥 일어난 일이지, 그건 사고가 아니야, 리암. 네가 저지른, 그냥, 아주 _미쳐버린 선택_ 이고, _실수_ 야. 그것도 아주! 큰 실수. 어쩌다가 일어난 사고같은 게 아니라고! 게다가 그건 통제할 수 없는 것도 아니야. 네 신체 일부를 통제하는 게 그렇게 복잡한 일이야?"

 

"알아," 리암이 대답했다. "그래서 너한테 말한 거야. 너도 알아야 할 자격이 있는 것 같아서."

 

"내가 받을 자격이 있는 건, 바람피우지 않는 남자친구를 가질 자격밖에 없어."

 

제인은 문으로 가까워지는 발걸음 소리를 듣고서는, 눈을 크게 뜨고 몸을 돌려 뒤로 뛰어간다. 젠장. 겉옷의 모자를 쓰고 반대방향으로 걸었다. 혹시 몰라 머리까지 숙이고서.

 

"다시는 내 눈에 띄지 마!" 그리고 문이 쾅 닫히기 전에 뒤에서 들리는 그녀의 목소리가 들려왔다.

 

복도를 따라 천천히 걸었다. 그녀는 제인과 반대방향으로 가고 있다. 그녀의 발소리가 들리지 않을 때쯤이 되어서야, 제인은 걸음을 멈췄다. 리암에게 혼자 있을 시간을 주어야 하는 건가? 아니면, 물건을 가지고 나와도 되는 건가? 정말로 그 책이 필요한데, 아마도 내심, 이 마음의 일부는 리암의 상태를 확인하고 싶어하는 것 같았다. 심지어 아직 그가 어제 내뱉은 말에 대한 화가 풀리지 않았는데도 불구 하더라도. 방을 나오기 전에, 리암의 시선과 마주치는 것을 피하려고 최선을 다했을지라도.

 

제인은 그 자리에서 몸을 돌리고 다시 방으로 돌아간다. 문을 밀어 열자, 방 안에는 리암이 양손에 머리를 묻고 제인의 침대에 앉아있었다. 제인이 등 뒤로 조심스럽게 문을 닫을 때가 되어서야, 그가 고개를 들어 올린다. 리암의 눈은 젖어있었고 충혈된 상태였다.

 

"아, 난, 음… 난, 책 가지러… 왔는데," 제인이 중얼거렸다. "나, 나중에 다시 와도… 되기는 해,"

 

"아니, 괜찮아." 리암이 침대에서 일어난다. "괜찮아."

 

"아무것도 묻지 않을게." 이건 제인도 예상하지 못한 것이었다. 저도 모르게 나온 반사적인 반응이었다. 말을 내뱉자마자 몰려오는 자기 혐오감에 빠져 후회에서 헤어나올 수 없었다. 리암은 제인의 말에 약간 몸을 움찔거렸다.

 

"그래," 그의 목소리가 거칠고, 딱딱했다. "하긴, 네가 왜 신경을 쓰겠어."

 

제인은 선반에서 책을 집으려고 몸을 굽혔고, 곧 책을 들고 침대가 끝나는 지점에 섰다. 사과하고 싶었지만, 동시에 그러고 싶지 않았다. 그는 정말로 리암의 일에 대해 신경쓰고 싶지 않았다. 만약 3개월 전에 이런 일이 있었더라면, 제인은 이런 고민 또한 하지 않았을 게 분명할 텐데. 그때의 자신이라면 리암이 거의 울 것 같더라도 신경쓰지 않았을 것이다. 그냥 아무 생각 없이 방 밖으로 나가버렸겠지. 하지만, 지금 제인은 리암을 안아주고 싶은 마음이 들었다. 리암이 더는 망가진 기분과 좌절감이 들지 않을 때까지 그를 껴안고 그의 등을 쓰다듬어 주고 싶었다.

 

무엇보다 리암이 이렇게 된 이유에, 부분적으로 제인의 잘못이 있는 건 사실이긴 하니까. 다른 사람을 두고 바람을 피우는데는 두 사람이 필요하고, 제인은 리암과 같이 그 두 사람에 속해있다. "난 ―"

 

리암이 고개를 가로젓고, 뱉으려던 말은 그대로 목구멍 깊숙이 사라져버린다. 리암은 방 건너편으로 가서, 그의 어지럽혀진 침대에서부터 티끌 한 점 없을 정도로 깨끗한 제인의 침대까지 거리를 좁혀온다. 어떤 이유에서인지, 제인은 옷장이 등에 닿을 때까지 뒤로 물러서고, 리암은 제인을 구석에 몰아 가둘 때까지 계속 가까워져 왔다.

 

최근의 부드러웠던 키스와는 달리 이번에는 그의 입술이 닿아오고, 혀가 섞이고, 입술이 당겨오는 것이, 아플 정도로 거칠었다. 그리고 얼마 지나지 않아 제인은 그를 받아들인다. 리암에게 틱틱거리는 게 본능인 것처럼, 리암이 제 입술을 핥아 올릴 때 그에게 다시 키스하는 것도 본능이다.

 

어쨌든, 리암의 여자친구는 그를 떠나버렸고, 제인은 왜 이런 일이 일어났는지에 대해 이유를 묻지 않았다. 현재로써는 그냥 리암이 하는 대로 따라갈 뿐이다. 어차피 리암은 다시 새로운 누군가를 만나기 전까지 제인을 차갑게 내버려 둘 것이고, 제인은 그만큼 상처받을 것이다. 이제 누군가에게 친절하게 대하는 것에는 싫증이 난다. 정말 언제나 누군가의 첫 번째가 아닌, 말하지 못할 비밀이 되는 것에는 넌더리가 난다. 절대로 손을 잡고 싶다거나, 같이 앉아서 영화를 본다거나, 다정한 데이트를 하는 것까지는 바라지도 않았다. 제인이 만난 사람들은 모두 문을 닫아버리고 그안에 제인을 숨기려 했지만, 제인은 그런 걸 원치 않았다.

 

그래서, 제인은 리암을 밀어낸다. "싫어." 단호하게 말한다. "더 이상은 안 돼."

 

리암은 한 걸음 뒤로 물러났다가, 계속해서 뒷걸음질을 쳤다. 곧 그는 고개를 숙이고 소매로 눈가를 훔쳤다. "제인." 마치 애원하는 것처럼 들렸다.

 

"못 해. 네가 원할 때마다 항상 키스할 수는 없어. 이제… 씨발, 더는 안 돼. 우린 끝났어. 우린, 끝난거야."

 

"하지만―"

 

제인은 그대로 리암을 지나쳐 방을 나와버린다. 맥스에게 그랬어야 했던 것처럼. 만약 그러지 않았더라면, 둘의 이 애매한 관계는 평생 끝나지 않을 것이다. 수습할 수 없을 정도로 깨질 때까지 모든 것은 리암의 손에 달려있을 것이고, 동시에 그는 절대로 이 문제를 해결할 수 없을 것이다. 혼자서는 할 수 없으니까. 돌아가서 리암에게 키스하고, 괜찮은 척 행동하고 싶은 마음이 들든 말든, 상관 없다. …그렇지 않으니까. 정말 아니니까.

 

기숙사를 나오려다가, 루이와 해리의 방에 찾아갔다. 그들의 방 앞에 걸린 화이트보드에 걸린 마카 뚜껑을 열었다. _[도서관으로 와줘, -Z]_

 

도서관에 도착하면, 프론트 데스크를 곧장 지나쳐 들어간다. 평소처럼 낸시에게 인사를 할 겨를도 없었다. 뒤쪽으로 가서 그의 물건들을 놓은 테이블로 향했다. 몇 개를 지나쳐가면, 그의 짐이 놓인 테이블에 한 여자가 잠이 들어 있었다. 그녀와 책들을 제외하면 제인 혼자뿐이다.

 

루이와 해리는 생각보다 금방 오지 않았고, 그들이 간식거리를 들고 왔을 때는…. "나일?"

 

"우리 같이 놀고 있었어." 나일이 어깨를 으쓱이며 제인의 옆에 앉았다. "내가 또 사람 위로해주는 걸 되게 잘하거든, 그래서 나도 왔지."

 

"딱히 위로가 필요해서 부른 건 아니야. 리암에 대해 할 말이 있어서."

 

"마찬가지야." 나일은 다시 어깨를 으쓱이고는 루이가 가방에 몰래 들여온 감자칩을 입에 던져 넣는다. "리암이 내 어깨에 기대어 울 때, 항상 이유는 너였거든. 그리고 지금도 아마 비슷한 상황 같은데."

 

제인은 인상을 찌푸렸다. "리암이 울었다고?"

 

"아, 운 건 아니다. 운 건 아니고, 그냥 숨을 깊이 내쉬면서 눈을 비비곤 해. 몰라. 걘 좀, 그런 거랑 안 어울리잖아. 어쨌든 내가 아는 건, 니네가 존나 말도 안 되는 좆 같은 연애를 하고 있다는 거야."

 

"야 인정." 루이가 말했다. "너네 둘 진짜 답 없어."

 

"가담하기는 싫은데, 솔직히 맞는 말이긴 해." 해리가 고개를 끄덕였다.

 

"연애? 말도 안 되는 소리하지 마." 제인이 부정했다. "어차피 이제 끝이야. 내가 끝내버렸어. 어젯밤이 마지막이었고, 더는 못 견디겠어."

 

"어젯밤?" 루이가 소리쳤다. "어젯밤에 무슨 일이 있었는데? 왜 나한테 말 안 했어!?"

 

"어― 그러니까, 리암이 여자친구랑 방에 있었는데 제인이 갑자기 들이닥치곤 계속 거기 있었던 거야. 둘이 실랑이하다가, 어쩌구 저쩌구하다가, 리암이 제인에게 블로우잡을 해줬지. 그리고 리암이 뭐라 말하니까 제인이 화가 나서 쾅! 나가버린거야. 어 혹시 아닌가, 이게 아니면 음 나도 잘 모르는데, 난 그냥 리암이 제인의 이름을 언급할 때마다 가장 집중해서 듣는 것뿐이거든," 나일이 소심하게 말했다. "아 맞다. 미안한데 제인, 기분 나쁘게 듣지는 말고, 언제 한 번 리암이 _'나도 걔가 싫어. 근데, 제인은 매력적이고, 똑똑하고, 현실적이고…, 안경 썼을때 섹시해, 근데 나 진짜로 걔 싫어해.'_ 라고 했었어."

 

제인은 깜짝 놀라서 눈을 깜빡였다. 나일은 마치 방금 한 말이 아무것도 아니라는 듯 감자칩을 낚아채갔다. "그렇게 말했다고?" 제인이 다시 덧붙였다. "리암이, 그랬다고?"

 

"어, 응." 나일이 감자칩을 입에 털어넣었다. "리암이 인정한 건 아니지만, 내 생각엔 걔가 널 좋아하는 것 같아."

 

"절대 아니야."

 

"그래 그렇겠지― 나 참, 벽에 대고 말해도 이것보단 낫겠네."

 

"내 말이." 루이가 말했다. "지들 감정이 어떤지도 모르는데 뭘 어쩌겠냐."

 

"나 여기 있거든." 제인이 인상을 찌푸렸다.

 

루이가 제인을 주먹으로 내려쳤다. "알아. 눈치나 좀 있어 봐."

 

나일이 잘못 알고 있는 것이다. 절대로, 절대 리암은 제인을 그렇게 생각하지 않는다. 제인은, 알고 있다.

 

"근데 너희 둘, 사귀는 거야?" 나일이 루이와 해리에게 물었다.

 

둘은 눈을 마주치고 시선을 주고받다가 곧 웃음을 터뜨렸다.

 

나일이 리암에 대해 한 이야기에 대해 생각하느라 머릿속이 새하얘지는 것 같았다. 분명, 나일이 틀렸을 것이다. 절대로, 리암이 그럴 리 없으니까. 그러나 조금은, 그의 말이 맞기를 바라는 마음이 들기도 했다.

 

 

＃

 

 

올해 초에 그랬던 것처럼, 방으로 돌아가는 것을 최대한 피했다. 남는 시간은 전부 루이와 해리의 방에서 보내거나, 공동 거실에서 보냈고, 도서관에서는, 차라리 그곳에서 사는 게 낫다고 생각될 정도로 많은 시간을 보냈다. 이유는 단지, 리암이 방에 있기 때문이다. 제인이 방문을 열 때마다, 침대에 앉아 있던 리암은 입을 열고 막 무언가를 말하려고 했고, 그럴 때마다 제인은 다시 뒤로 물러서서 문을 닫았다.

 

절대로 감당할 수 없을 것 같다는 게 문제였다. 리암이 무엇을 말하려는지, 알고 싶지 않았다. 나일이 그의 편을 들어주는 것조차도 듣고 싶지 않았다. 남은 몇 개월 동안은 학교 공부에만 전념하고 싶었고, 리암은 그런 제인의 계획에 적합하지 않아서 이러는 것이다.

 

어느 날, 오후에 침대 위에 놓인 초콜릿 상자도 마찬가지였다. 그 날은 리암이 방에 없었고, 제인은 잠에 들기 전에 노트북으로 몇 가지 프로그램을 보려고 했다. 그러나, 곧 침대로 눈을 돌렸을 때는, 얼굴을 찌푸릴 수밖에 없었다.

 

지저분하게 널린 리암의 짐들을 발로 차면서 침대로 갔다. 침대에 놓여있는 것은, 빨간색 리본이 묶인 아주 작은 까만색 상자였다. 제인은 인상을 쓰면서 상자를 집어 들어 올렸다. 리본을 당겨 열었을 때, 편지나 카드같은 건 없었고, 작은 초콜릿들이 있었다. 그는 자기도 모르게 하나를 꺼내서 입 안에 넣는다.

 

제인이 생각하기에, 꽤 비싼 초콜릿인 것 같았다. 싸구려 초콜릿과 비교하는 건 별로 어렵지 않은 일이었으니. 부드러운 달콤함이 혀에 녹아들었다.

 

조심스럽게, 다시 뚜껑을 덮고 책상 맨 위 서랍에 넣었다. 그러고 나서 노트북을 꺼내 침대에 몸을 던졌다. 에피소드 막바지가 되었을 때, 문이 열렸다. 제인은 급하게 일시 정지를 누르고 리암을 올려다봤다.

 

"안녕," 그는 조금 기분이 좋아보였다.

 

"내 침대에 초콜릿 둔 거 너야?"

 

리암은 잠시동안 가만히 눈을 깜빡이다가, 눈을 찌푸렸다가, 곧 표정을 풀고 입꼬리를 당겨 웃었다. "아마."

 

"왜?"

 

그는 어깨를 으쓱이고는 옷장을 열었다. 샤워를 하기 위해 몇 가지 옷들을 챙기는 것 같았다. 피부를 타고 흐르는 땀을 보아, 지금까지 운동을 하다 왔을 게 뻔하다. 그러니까, 제인이 도서관으로 도피를 한다면, 리암은 체육관으로 도피를 하는 것이다. 이제 별로 운동을 하지도 않으면서.

 

리암은 문밖으로 나가기 직전에 갑자기 몸을 돌렸다. "저런 거 좋아해?"

 

제인은 다시 플레이 버튼을 누르고 애써 그를 무시한다.

 

 

＃

 

 

"싫으면 싫다고 말해줄 수도 있었을 텐데." 나일이 인상을 찌푸렸다. "무시할 필요는 없었잖아."

 

이제서야 알게 된 사실은 나일이 제인과 루이, 해리 사이에 끼게 되었다는 것이다. 그리고 제인이 생각했던 것만큼, 나일은 순진하지 않다는 것도 마찬가지였다. 사실상 나일은 누구보다도 더 모든 걸 꿰고 있는 듯 했다. 안타깝게도 다 헛소리라는 게 문제지만. 그리고, 불행하게도 그는 자꾸만 제인을 불러냈는데, 그는 제인을 좋아했고, 자신만의 행복하고 작은 부정의 세계에 사는 것은 더 좋아했다.

 

"그럼 내가 뭐라고 해야 했는데?" 해리와 루이는 방 바닥에 앉아 가로세로 퍼즐을 맞추고 있었고, 나일은 루이의 침대에 누워 감자칩을 뜯었다. 이제는, 나일이 리암과 함께 있지 않는 이유가 궁금해질 정도였다. 리암은 아무래도 그의 가장 친한 친구를 그리워할 게 뻔한데 말이다. 어찌됐든, 나일이 여기에 있는 것에는 무언가 이유가 있을 것이다. 굳이 묻지는 않겠지만.

 

"음… 고마워, 겠지. 아마도?" 나일이 말했다. "최소한의 예의라고."

 

"난 걔가 _그딴 걸_ 왜 줬는지도 모르겠는데." 제인이 고개를 저었다.

 

일주일 내내 머리가 아플 지경이었다. 아직도 초콜릿 박스 (지금은 비어있다. 제인은 그 달콤함을 참을 수 없었다.) 는 책상 맨 위 서랍에 있다. 언젠가 다시 서랍을 열게 되면, 다시 그 박스를 마주칠 것이고, 또 혼란에 빠져버리게 될 것이다. 리암이 가지고 노는건가? 도대체 뭘 하려는거야? 심리전? 아니면, 제인이 그를 밀어낸 것에 대해 화가 났다가, 다시 제인과 섹스를 하던 관계로 되돌아가기 위해 이딴 짓을 하는걸까?

 

"그야 당연히 널 좋아하니까 그랬겠지 멍청아."

 

"멍청이!" 루이가 큰 소리로 말했다. "세 칸 아래에, 두 칸 건너뛰어서."

 

"멍청이라는 단어는 답에 없거든." 해리가 이를 짓누르며 말했다.

 

제인은 둘을 무시하고 나일을 보며 가만히 눈을 깜빡인다. "왜 그런 말을 하는거야?"

 

"무슨 말?" 나일이 물었다.

 

"그, 리암이―, 걔가…." 제인은 손을 휘저으면서, 같은 말만 반복해댔다.

 

" _널 좋아한다는 거_?" 나일이 어깨를 으쓱였다. "왜냐면 진짜니까. 아마도? 그러니까, 제인, 음. 좀 들어봐. 걔는 널 위해서 여자친구랑 헤어졌다니까."

 

"아니야." 고개를 세게 도리질친다. "리암이 바람피는 걸 들켜서 차인거잖아."

 

"그리고 그 상대는 너고." 나일이 자꾸만 그와의 기억을 상기시켰다. "근데, 그것때문이 아니야. 그건 헤어진 후에 말했거든. 여자친구가 먼저 요즘 왜 그러냐고 물었고, 리암은 다른 사람이 생겼다고, 잠시라도 그 사람과 떨어져 있을 수 없다고 말했대. 야, 생각해봐 여자애가 리암을 신뢰하지 않았더라면 애초에 그때까지 사귀지도 않았을 거 아냐."

 

제인은 관자놀이를 꾹꾹 눌렀다. 버거웠다. 너무… 버거웠다. "사실이 아니야." 그는 자꾸만 부정한다.

 

"그래― 퍽이나 아니겠다." 나일이 다시 어깨를 으쓱였다. "아 맞다, 시 아니면 꽃?"

 

그의 목표는 마치, 제인의 평화로운 일상을 파괴하려는 것처럼 느껴졌다. 모든 대화가 머리를 아프게 찔러왔다. "뭐?"

 

"누군가가 너한테 선물을 준다면, 시와 꽃 중에서 뭘 받고 싶어?"

 

"나, 난, 모르겠는데." 제인이 말했다. "시? …몰라. 뜬금없이 이런건 왜 물어?"

 

나일은 대답하지 않겠다는 듯, 고개를 돌렸고 루이는 방 건너편에서 기웃거렸다. 해리는 셋을 언짢은 표정으로 지켜보다가, 제인이 왜 그러냐고 물어보기 전에 다시 퍼즐로 시선을 옮긴다.

 

제인은 나일이 했던 이상한 질문에 대해 끝없이 생각했다. 리암은…, 그는 그러지 않았을 것이다. 정말로, 리암이 제인을 사랑할 리 없다. 왜냐하면……, 왜, 왜 굳이 그가 그러겠어. 제인은 단 한 번도 그에게 그럴만한 여지를 주지 않았다. 다만 그의 앞에서 성가시게 굴었을 뿐이지. 어차피, 제인이 리암에게 잘해주었더라도, 제인이 리암의 사랑을 받을 자격은 없다. 리암은 매력적이고, 인기 있는 사람이니까. 훨씬 더 좋은 사람이 어울리니까, 하지만, 하지만……

 

어쨌든, 제인은 더 이상의 생각은 하지 않기위해 고개를 젓는다. 지금도 충분히 미칠 것 같았다. 그래서 그는, 다시 부정의 늪으로 자진해서 들어가고, 이번 해가 끝날 때까지 거기서 살 예정이다. 다음 해가 되면, 룸메이트가 리암이 아닐 것이고, 다시는 리암을 볼 필요가 없다. 그것만큼 제인이 바라는 것은 없었다. 그 생각을 할 때마다 배가 뒤틀리는 것만 같은 고통이 들었지만, _기꺼이._

 

 

＃

 

 

  
오후내내 도서관에 있다가 방에 도착했을 때가 되어서야, 나일이 던진 질문에 대한 의문이 풀렸다. 제일 먼저 발견한 것은, 쓰레기통에 가득 쌓인 종이 뭉치들이었다. 그 다음에는, 침대위에 검은색 포장지로 포장된 초콜릿이었고.

 

제인은 낮게 탄성을 흘렸다. 두꺼운 포장지를 뜯고 안에 있는 초콜릿을 입 안에 넣는다. 초콜릿 위에 놓여있던 봉투안의 글씨는 엉성하기 짝이 없었지만, 쓰레기통의 상태로 보아 꽤 고심해서 여러 번 쓴 것은 분명했다.

 

 ** _내가 의도한 건 이게 아니었어. 내가 틀렸을 수도 있었을거야, 하지만 난, 처음부터 너를 사랑하고 있었어._** 제인은 눈을 가늘게 뜨며 꼭꼭 눌러쓴 글씨를 읽었다. **_내가 노력한다고 생각해주지 않겠지. 네 마음이 점점 시들어가고 있다는 걸 알고 있어. 조금만 더 기다려줘._**

 

제인은 눈썹을 찡그리고 연속해서 세번을 읽었다. 한번 더 읽고, 봉투에 그 '시'를 다시 넣고 노트북을 꺼낸다. 시에 쓰인 단어를 검색하고, 고개를 저었다. 이건 가사잖아. 심지어 표절한 시 조차 아니야. 그냥, 존나 가사일뿐이라고. 미친.

 

헛웃음이 나왔다. 아직도 리암이 무슨 일을 꾸미고 있는 지 잘 모르겠지만, 이번에는 그냥 넘어가지 않을 것이다.

 

거의 한 시간 정도가 지난 후에야, 리암이 운동으로 인한 땀에 푹 젖은 채로 방에 돌아왔다. 그는 등 뒤로 문을 조심스레 닫고, 책상 위에 놓여있는 포장지를 힐끔 보고 제인의 얼굴로 시선을 옮겼다. 그의 얼굴이 달아올라 있었다.

 

"도대체 뭐하자는 거야?" 제인이 물었다.

 

리암은 혀를 내밀어 입술을 축였다. "음…."

 

"노래 가사잖아."

 

그는 목을 문지르며 눈을 깜빡인다. "그건 모르길 바랬는데."

 

노트북을 세게 내려 닫고 자리에서 일어나자, 리암이 뒷걸음질을 치며 물러났다. "뭐하는거냐고, 리암. 저딴 가사랑 초콜릿 주면서 사람 엿 먹이는 게 유행이래?"

 

"나일이, 꽃보다 시가 더 낫다고 하길래…," 리암은 약간 말을 더듬거렸다. "직접 써 보려고 했는데…, 그런데 알잖아. 난 그림을 못 그리는 만큼, 글도 잘 못 써서, 그래서…. 그냥, 네가 보면 내 마음을 알아줄 것 같았어."

 

"도대체 이러는 이유가 뭔데?" 제인이 물었다. "이해가 안 돼."

 

"아, 그래서, 노력하려고 했는데,"

 

"그만 좀 해." 그는 인상을 쓰고 고개를 저었다. " _소름 끼쳐_."

 

리암의 상처입은 얼굴을 보고, 제인은 약간 멈칫하다가 문을 열고 방을 나와버린다. 너무 혼란스러워서 다른 것은 손에 댈 수 없었다. 자꾸만 그에 대해 착각하게 되고, 리암이 하는 모든 행동이 혼란스럽게 다가왔다. 카페로 가는 길에 담배에 불을 붙이고, 루이와 해리에게 어디냐고, 만나러 와달라는 문자를 보냈다.

 

이번에는, 위로를 받을 수는 없었다. 무슨 일이 일어났는지 둘에게 설명했을때 해리는 팔이 얼얼할 정도로 세게 제인의 팔을 내려쳤다. "야, 이 나쁜새끼" 그가 말했다. "너 리암한테 그렇게 말했으면 안 됐어."

 

제인이 고개를 들고 해리를 올려다본다. "뭐? 하지만…"

 

"그만. 네가 자꾸 리암만 잘못된 행동을 하는 것처럼 구는건 알지? 물론, 걔가 잘했다는 게 아니야. 너네 둘 다 잘못했다고. 둘이 싸울 때마다 서로랑 섹스하고, 서로한테 진짜 개같은 짓들도 많이 했는데, 제인 너는 그걸 인정하려고 하지 않잖아. 너만 계속 피해자인 척 하면 상처받는 건 리암이야. 지옥에서 사는 거, 생각해본 적 있어? 지금 리암이 그럴걸."

 

제인과 루이는 다 놀라서 그를 쳐다본다. 입이 말라왔다. 점심에 먹었던 샌드위치가 역류하는 듯 했다. "해리―"

 

"아니," 해리의 이런 단호함은 둘다 처음보는 모습이었다. 화가나서 입술을 깨문 해리의 표정은 짐짓 무섭게 다가왔다. 그가 이렇게 _화를 낼 줄은_ 전혀 몰랐기에 더 무섭게 느껴졌다. "뭐가됐든, 중요한 건. 너희 둘 다― 존나, 서로한테 사과를 할 필요가 있다는 거야."

 

그러고나서 그는 벤치를 떠나 기숙사쪽으로 걸어갔다. 제인은 벙 쪄서 그를 부르거나 쫓아갈 수도 없었다. 가슴이 아렸고, 동시에 한기가 서려오면서 눈물이 차올랐다. 눈가가 따끔거려온다.

 

해리 말이 맞다. 제인도, 물론. 알고 있다. 내내 리암에게 좆같이 굴었다는 사실을 알고 있다. 분명히 제인도 알고 있다. 이제는 그도 인정을 해야 한다. 지금 리암이 하는 행동은 모두 이상하고 혼란스럽게 다가왔지만, _제인에게 사과를 하려고 이런 행동을 하는 거라는 걸._

 

"가야겠다." 제인이 중얼거렸다. "미안해, 루."

 

루이는 핸드폰에서 시선을 떼고 제인을 올려다본다. "멍청한새끼,"

 

"맞아."

 

"리암은 나일이랑 같이 있어. 방에 없을거야."

 

"어떻게 아는데?" 제인이 물었다.

 

그는 핸드폰을 들고 흔들어댔다. "이거 말이야. 문자를 보낼 수 있는 신기한 발명품―. 나일이 방금 리암이 자기 방에 왔다고 하던데. 그리고 듣자하니, 제인 네 욕을 하고 있는 중 같네."

 

제인은 입술을 깨물었다. 문제는, 나중에 가서는 절대 제가 사과를 하지 않을 거라는 걸, 자신도 알고 있다는 것이다. 그날 밤 이미 변해버린 감정을 알게 된 후, 지난 몇 주 동안 해왔던 것처럼 앞으로도 계속 리암에게서 도망칠 것이라는 것도. 거기까지 생각이 미치니, 더 이상 핑계를 댈 수 없었다.

 

"리암에게 방으로 와달라고 전해줄 수 있어?" 제인은 약간 주저하는 목소리로, 물었다. 솔직히 말해서 아직도 어떻게 해야 할 지 확신이 서지 않았던 탓이다.

 

핸드폰 잠금을 밀어 열고, 몇 초 후에 루이의 핸드폰에 새로운 메세지가 도착했다. "나일이 _'내가 널 좋아하긴 하지만, 지금은 엿이나 먹어'_ 래." 루이는 중얼거리면서 다른 메세지를 타이핑했다. "리암이 너랑 얘기하고 싶지 않대." 다시 또 문자를 주고 받는다. "나일이 리암을 설득하고 있기는 한데, 리암이 무시하고 있대. 그리고…"

 

루이의 손에서 핸드폰을 잡아채고는 전화를 걸었다. 몇 번의 신호음이 가고, 나일은 "리암이 걔랑 얘기하기 싫다잖아." 하고 말했다.

 

제인은 숨을 깊게 들이쉬었다. "리암 좀 바꿔줘."

 

잠시동안 정적이 귀를 감싸왔다. [글쎄, 지금은 리암이 너랑 얘기하고 싶어하지 않아. 그리고 그건 리암의 탓도 아니고.]

 

자존심을 억누르고 간신히 말을 뱉는다. "제발."

 

핸드폰 너머로 투닥거리는 소리가 들렸다. 연이어 바스락거리는 소리가 들리고 나서야 리암이 낮고 딱딱한 목소리로 말했다. [무슨 일인데.]

 

"방에서 볼 수 있을까?" 제인이 물었다. "할 말이 있어. 제발,"

 

[무슨 할 말. 제인, 이 시점에서 무슨 할 말이 있는데? 진심이야? 내가 왜 널 만나야 하는지 모르겠고, 네가 왜 날 만나고 싶어 하는 지도 잘 모르겠어.]

 

"부탁이야."

 

[…알겠어.] 리암이 한숨을 쉬며 말했다. [금방 갈게.]

 

"잠깐, 제인 너. 또 리암한테 이딴 행동을 하면, 진짜 맹세하는데―," 제인은 나일의 말을 애써 무시하고, 급히 전화를 끊은 뒤 핸드폰을 루이에게 건넸다.

 

"너 만나준대?" 루이가 물었다.

 

"일단, 방에 온다고는 했는데. 안 올 수도 있어. 리암이 어떤 선택을 하던 받아들여야지."

 

루이는 일어나서, 제인의 어깨에 손을 얹었다. "잘 안 풀리면, 내 방에서 지내도 돼. 해리가 소리를 지르긴 했지만 우리도 결국 네가 걱정되어서 여기 온 거니까."

 

"응, 알고있어. 고마워."

 

"언제든지 와. 아, 난 피자나 사러가야겠어. 네 _연애스토리때문_ 에 진짜 진이 다 빠진다."

 

방으로 향하는 길은, 제인이 생각했던 것보다 훨씬 짧았다. 기숙사 문을 당기는 손이 조금 떨려오는 것 같았고, 복도를 지나쳐서 방문 앞에 섰을때는 공황으로 정신을 잃을 것만 같았다. 만약 리암이 말을 끝까지 듣지 않는다고 하면 어떡하지? 화를 내면서 소리를 지른다면? 말하다가 적당한 단어가 생각이 안나면 어떻게 해야해? 결국 모든게 뒤죽박죽이 되고, 내가 상황을 악화시키기만 한 거라면, 그런거라면 그때는 어떻게 해야할까,

 

씨발. 어찌됐든 문을 밀어 열었다. 리암은 없었다.

 

제인은 입술을 물어뜯으며 어딘가에 리암이 있는 것처럼 주변을 둘러본다. 하지만, 침대 밑이 아닌이상, 그는 없었다. 의자를 꺼내 당겨 앉고 문쪽으로 돌렸다. 기다리는 시간이 길어질수록, 긴장감과 걱정이 머릿속을 지배했다. 금방이라도 의자에서 일어나 방을 떠나버리고 싶은 충동이 들었다.

 

거의 의자에서 몸을 일으키려고 할 때쯤이 되어서야 리암이 방문을 열었다. 그는 두꺼운 후드티에 면바지를 입고 있었다. 절반은 나일의 것임이 분명했다. 그는 등 뒤로 조심스럽게 문을 닫고나서, 몸을 웅크린 채로 들어온다. 리암은, 많이 상처받은 것 처럼 보였다. 아까 전 제인의 말이, 그에게 엄청난 상처를 준 것이 분명했다.

 

그 사실은 죄책감이 되어 폐부를 찔러왔다. 제인은 눈을 감고 최대한 진심을 담아 "미안해." 라고 말했다.

 

다시 눈을 떴을때, 리암은 여전히 몸을 웅크리고 있었지만, 곧 눈을 마주쳐 왔다. 그의 짙은 고동색의 눈동자가 좁혀진다. "뭐가?"

 

제인은 약간 당황한 채로 중얼거린다. "어… 너무 많은데."

 

리암이 고개를 끄덕인다. "그렇겠지."

 

"응, 근데 그건 너도 마찬가지야."

 

리암은 다시 고개를 끄덕이고 벽에서 멀어진다. 그는 너무 지쳐서 다리도 채 들어올리지 못 하는 것처럼, 바닥에 두 발을 질질 끌면서 침대로 향했다. 얼굴을 손에 묻고 앞으로 몸을 숙여 침대에 쓰러지듯 눕는다. 제인은 리암이 잠시동안 생각할 시간을 주듯, 그를 재촉하지 않았다. 리암은 다시 고개를 들고, "널 설득하려고 했어. 초콜릿이랑 …" 라고 말한다.

 

"노래 가사." 제인이 대답하고, 리암은 다시 고개를 끄덕인다. "난 네가 날 엿 먹이려는 줄 알았어. 그래서 그런거야. 하지만 나일이 네가 그러려고 한 게 아니라고 했고, 해리는 나에게 소리를 질렀고, 그리고…,"

 

"해리가 소리를 질렀다고?" 리암은 완전히 충격에 빠진 것 같았다.

 

"안 믿기지, 나도 해리가 그럴 줄 몰랐어." 제인은 괜히 머리를 헝클였다. "나보고 사과하라고 엄청 화 냈거든."

 

리암의 표정은 급속도로 어두워졌다. "그래서 이러는거네." 목소리가 차가웠다. "해리가 사과하라고 해서. 그래서."

 

제인은 의자에서 벌떡 일어나 그대로 리암 앞에서 무릎을 꿇고, 혹시나 그가 싫어하지는 않을 지 약간 주저하면서, 리암의 허벅지에 두 손을 얹었다. 리암은 굳이 그를 말리지 않았다. "내가 사과하는 이유는 그것때문이 아니야. 그러니까, 물론 해리의 말을 듣고 결심을 한 건 맞는데. 단지 해리가 그렇게 하라고 해서 이러는 게 아니야. 진심이야. 진심으로 미안해."

 

리암은 믿지 않는 눈치였다. "그래."

 

"리암." 애원하듯 그의 이름을 반복해 불렀다.

 

"그럼, 뭐가 미안한데?" 그는 등을 곧게 펴고 앉아, 손을 침대옆에 대고, 제인의 머리 위 벽쪽에 시선을 두었다. "진심이라며. 구체적으로 뭐가 미안하냐고,"

 

제인은 입술 안쪽을 물어뜯는다. 속이 메스꺼워졌다. 선택지가 너무 많아서 뭐부터 말해야 할 지 감이 잡히지 않았다. 이러니, 리암이 제인을 싫어하는 게 당연했다. 물론 제인이 리암을 싫어하는 것은 이미 알려진 사실이지만. 어찌됐든, 지금 그게 중요한 게 아니다. 문제는, 해리가 말했던 것처럼, 결국 둘다 서로에게 너무 좆같이 굴었다는 것이다. "네가 준 초콜릿에 대해 고마워하지 않은거랑, 적어준 가사 무시한 거. 그리고 소름끼친다고 한 것도."

 

리암은 다시 고개를 묻고 탄식하듯 중얼거렸다. "그냥 아무일도 없었던 걸로 치면 안 돼? 아 진짜, 크리스마스 파티때 혼자 방 꾸미고 전구도 켜놓고 선물까지 사놨는데 네가 안 온 게 차라리 나을 정도야. 자꾸 민망하게 만들지 좀 마."

 

"전구?" 제인은 전혀 모르겠다는 듯 인상을 찌푸렸다.

 

리암의 얼굴이 붉게 달아올랐다. "아, 어… 그때 아트룸에서 빌려서 방을 꾸몄었거든. 그게, 꽤, … _로맨틱_ 할 것 같아서."

 

"그랬는데 내가 안 온거구나." 제인이 중얼거렸다.

 

"응, 그랬는데 네가 안 왔지." 리암이 반복해서 말했다. "진짜, 바보된 기분이더라. 내 인생에서 가장 비참한 날이었어. 여기에서, 너한테 내 _마음_ 을 다 고백하려고 했는데, 그렇게 기다렸는데, 넌 나타나지도 않고―. 차라리 거절당하는 것 까지는 참을 수 있었을텐데. 어차피, 내가 _그것_ 들을 너한테 느낀다는 이유만으로 네가 나에게서도 _그것_ 들을 느낄 거라고 기대 안 했거든. 그런데 넌, 오지도 않았고, 그냥 네가 그럴 수도 있을거라고 혼자 기대한 나만 바보된 기분이었어."

 

제인은 멍하니, 리암이 방에 전구를 메달아 불을 켜고 불안하게 다리를 떨면서 저를 기다리는 모습을 상상했다. 그 때 제인은, 집으로 돌아가는 차 안에서 그의 메세지를 확인하고, 한 시간동안이나 답하지 않았는데. 학교에서 멀리 떨어질때 까지, 리암에게 집으로 간다고 말하기 전까지. 한 시간동안이나. 리암은, 내 답장을 기다리면서 내내 여기에 앉아있었단 말이야?

 

"그것도, 미안." 제인이 말했다. "씨발, 진짜, 전혀 몰랐어 리암."

 

"됐어. 다 잊었어."

 

제인은 리암의 허벅지에 머리를 깊이 기대며 깊게 숨을 들이쉬었다. "다른 것들도 다 미안해. 널 한심한 취급 한 것도, 넌 전혀 그렇지 않은데…. 네가 축구에 빠져산다고, 운동만 한다고 무시한 것도 미안."

 

"나도 네가 공부한다고 무시한 것도 미안. 내가 잠결에 네 알람을 꺼버려서, 네가 수업에 늦어버린 것도. 미안해."

 

제인이 고개를 들고 그를 올려다봤다. "네가, … _뭐_?"

 

그는 어색한 미소를 지어보였다. "몇 번밖에 안 그랬어." 리암이 어깨를 으쓱였다. "네가 자꾸 날 짜증나게 했잖아, 특히 알람."

 

제인은 벌떡 일어나서 리암의 어깨를 밀친다. 리암은 활짝 웃으며 그가 미는대로, 침대 위로 쓰러진다. "네가 그랬을거라곤 상상도 못 했어." 제인은 조금 기분이 상한 티를 내며 말한다. 그럼, 리암때문에 도대체 몇 번이나 수업에 달려가야 했던거야? 도대체 몇 번이나 리암때문에 당황한채로 아침에 눈을 떠야했던 거냐고.

 

그의 손이 제인의 손목을 감싸왔다. 리암은 자신도 모르게 제인의 얼굴을 쳐다보면서 미소를 띄우고, 제인을 넘어뜨려 올라탄다. "네 안경 한 시간 동안 숨겨놓은 것도 미안."

 

"너―." 제인은 얼굴을 찌푸리며 리암을 째려본다. 아니, 리암을 째려보려고 했지만, 리암은, 너무… 행복해보이는 미소를 지었고, 그가 이렇게 무해하게 웃을때면, 그럴때면… 제인도 어쩔 수 없다. "뒤질래?" 전혀 그러고 싶은 의도는 없지만, 애써 말을 뱉는다. "맞다, 그 때, 네가 열쇠 잃어버려서 여섯시간 동안이나 방에 못 들어온 날, 사실 안에서 자는 척 했어. 나도 미안."

 

리암의 눈이 커졌다. "자는 척? 너 깨어있었어?!"

 

"아마도?" 제인이 덧붙였다. "우리 진짜, 서로 좆같이 굴었네."

 

"응," 리암의 목소리는 점점 부드러워졌고, 미소를 짓던 표정은 진지해진다. 리암이 몸을 돌려 엎드리느라, 제인이 멀리 떨어지면서 다리가 침대 옆에 걸리고, 다시 리암이 그를 들어 올려주었다. 제인은, 무의식적으로 배에 힘을 주면서 그의 눈을 쳐다보는 것 밖에는 할 수 있는 게 아무것도 없었다. "너한테 마음이 생겨서 미안. 정해놓은 건 아니지만 우리 사이에 감정이 생기거나, 뭐 그런 걸 해서는 안 된다는 걸 알고 있어. 근데… 마음이, _너한테 감정이 생겨서_. 그래서, 내가 다 망쳐버려서 …미안."

 

나일의 짐작이 틀리지 않았다는 것을 이제야 깨달았다. 리암이 방금 뱉은 말보다, 그가 저를 바라보는 방식이 …조금 나일의 말이 사실일 수도 있다고 믿게 만들었으니까. "그거에 대해서는 미안해하지 않아도 된다고 하면 어쩔거야?" 제인이 속삭인다. 자꾸 헛기침이 나왔다. "아니면, 나도 같은 마음이라서 미안하다고 하면…?"

 

리암의 눈이 제인의 입술에 머문다. "키스해서 미안."

 

제인은 그가 멈추기도 전에 말했다. "언제 한 키스?'

 

리암의 입술이 다가오고, 따뜻한 감촉이 입술에 감돌았다. 천천히, 부드럽게 혀가 엉켜들었다. 갑작스럽게 다시 뒤로 물러난 리암에, 제인이 다시 그에게 입을 맞추려고 다가가지만, 그는 고개를 젓고 웃는다. "지금 한 키스."

 

"사과하는 건 그만하고." 그의 셔츠 앞부분을 잡고 끌어당겼다. "대신에 더 이상 서로를 싫어하지 않는다는 걸 인정하는 쪽으로 가는 거 어때?"

 

"난 너 여전히 싫은데." 리암은 눈살을 찌푸린다. "너는 아침에 존나 일찍 일어나서는, 여든 살 할아버지보다 일찍 잠에 들잖아. 그리고 네가 책상에 앉아서 생각할 때마다 펜으로 책상 두드리는 거 진짜, 미칠 것 같고. 아 그리고 너 솔직히 결벽증 있는 줄 알았어. 너무 깔끔떨어. 또, 너는…"

 

"너는 코골잖아." 제인이 말했다. "그리고 너 존나 게을러. 게다가 맨날 스포츠 경기나 보고, 아 진짜 끔찍해."

 

"스포츠는 아무 문제 없거든." 리암이 말을 가로챈다. "아, 넌 누구였지, 여튼 사람들이 실수로 'whom' 대신에 'who'를 썼다고 거들먹거리면서 비꼬고 그것도 모르냐면서 허세부렸잖아."

 

"딱 한 번 그런거잖아. 그리고 허세부린 것도 아니고, 그냥 고쳐준거고. 아, 넌 맨날 문도 쳐 안잠그잖아. 내가 수백번도 넘게 말했는데―."

 

"잔소리꾼." 리암이 고개를 기울이며 활짝 웃었다. "우리엄마보다 심해."

 

"나 공부할 때마다 운동이나 하지마."

 

"네가 항상 공부하는데 어떡하라고? 그리고 책상 네 거 아니야. 우리 같이 쓰는 거라고."

 

"내 물건에 손대지마."

 

"침대 앉을 때 좀 조용히 앉아."

 

"경기 기간때 씻기나 해."

 

"넌 맨날 문 존나 쾅 닫더라?"

 

"너도 그렇거든!" 제인이 화가나서 말했다. "너야말로 맨날 그러잖아!"

 

리암의 눈썹이 치켜 올라갔다. "…이제는 네가 하는 짓 중에 날 화나게 하는 일이 거의 없어졌어." 그는 입술을 깨문다. "너 강의실에서 볼 때, 귀여워."

 

"넌 땀 흘릴 때 존나 섹시해."

 

"난 네가 샤워하고 머리 안 빗어서, 흐트러진 상태가 좋더라."

 

"웃긴 꼴이 됐는데도, 애들이 행복해하니까 기꺼이 메이크업 받은 건 좀, 자상해보이긴 했어."

 

"네가 좋아하는 일을 하는 것에 대해 두려워하지 않는 건 멋있는 것 같아. 다른사람들이 도서관에서 시간을 보내는 걸 싫어하거나 지루해한다는 걸 신경쓰지 않는다고 했잖아."

 

"조금 못 한다고 해서 미술 수업 관두지 않은 거, 멋있더라. 넌 아무리 좌절하고 자책하더라도 포기하지는 않았잖아. 그리고 네 그림 좋았어. 너랑 그림그리는 것도 좋았고."

 

리암은 눈을 꼭 감았다. "내가 네 그림 샀어."

 

"뭐?" 제인은, 그대로 굳어버린다.

 

리암이 고개를 끄덕이면서 중얼거렸다. "입찰받은 금액으로 켄싱턴 부인에게 부탁드렸어. 그림 사는 것 까지는 좋았는데, 너한테 말하는 건 좀 고민되더라. 네가 겁먹을 수도 있을 것 같아서."

 

" _리암_ ," 간신히 숨을 뱉었다. 가슴이 답답하고, 위에 무언가 가라앉은 듯한 느낌이 들면서도, 동시에 기분이 이상하게 간지러웠다. "백 달러가 넘는 금액인데…"

 

리암은 그저 어깨를 으쓱일 뿐이다. 전혀 신경도 쓰지 않는다는듯이. "좋은데 어떡해."

 

" _네가 좋아_." 그 외에는, 아무것도 존재하지 않는다. 있는 그대로의 단순한, 진실. 솔직하게 털어놓은 진심.

 

그의 손이 제인의 머리카락 사이로 미끄러지듯 흐르고, 곧 조심스럽게 쓸어넘겼다.

 

"나도, 나도 너 좋아해. 내가 더 좋아해." 제인은 기분좋은 손길을 느끼면서 고개를 끄덕였다. "더 빨리 말해주지 못 해서 미안." 리암의 팔뚝을 손가락 끝으로 간지럽힌다.

 

"내 감정을 부정하고, 남의 일 보듯이 굴었던 거 미안." 리암이 바로 대답했다. "전혀, 그렇지 않았는데. 전혀."

 

제인은 미소를 짓는다. "그래서, 이렇게 다시 사과하는 걸로 돌아가는거야?"

 

"사과할 게 많긴 하지."

 

"맞아." 제인이 말했다. "키스하고 싶어."

 

리암은 웃으며, 고개를 숙이고 제인의 이마에 맞대어온다. 입술이 가까워지고 거의 닿아올 때 쯤에는, 숨결이 코끝을 간지럽혔다. 제인은 리암의 뒷목을 끌어안고 입술이 맞닿을 때까지 그의 어깨를 끌어당긴다. 손을 들어 그의 입술을 매만지면, 리암은 다시 미소를 지으면서 입을 맞춰온다. 닿아있는 입술 사이로 그의 미소가 느껴졌다.

 

"잠깐," 리암이 잠시 뒤로 물러서고, 제인의 시선은 흐르듯 그의 입술위로 옮겨간다. 분홍빛의, 매끄러운 입술. 왜 키스하지 않는거야? 그들은, 항상 키스해야한다. 항상. "우리 더 이상 싸울 수 없는거야? 나 우리 싸우는 거 좋았는데."

 

"싸우다가 섹스하는 걸 좋아하는 게 아니고?" 제인이 웃으며 말했다.

 

"물론," 그는 제인의 턱에 입술을 묻는다. "확실히 그게 좋긴 하지"

 

제인은 리암의 아래에서 간헐적으로 몸을 떨었다. "우리가 원한다고 해서 싸우는 걸 멈출 수 있는 것도 아닐 것 같은데, 뭐."

 

"좋아," 리암은 아래로, 고개를 내리고 제인의 목을 혀끝으로 간질였다. "한 가지 더." 제인이 고개를 비틀었다. "음, 우리 말이야, _섹스 이상의 것_ 은 할 수 없을까?"

 

제인이 한 손으로 무게를 옮기며 몸을 일으켰다. "예를 들어?"

 

애써 눈을 피하면서, 리암은 어깨를 으쓱였다. "몰라. 아마, 같이 나가는 거? 섹스로 이어지지 않는 키스라던지, 아니면 데이트."

 

"지금 나보고 남자친구 되어달라고 고백하는거 맞지?" 제인이 놀리듯이 말했다. 희망을 거는 것보단 농담을 하는 편이 더 나았으니까. 부끄러운 일이었지만 어쩔 수 없었다. 정말로, 숨이 막혀올 정도로 가슴이 들떠왔고, 동시에 마음이 따뜻하게 녹아드는 것 같았다.

 

"이번 한 번만 봐주면 안 돼?" 리암이 씩 웃으며 말했다. "꼭 내가 물어야 되는거야?"

 

제인이 장난스럽게 그를 째려본다. "그래, 뭐. 내가 할게. 리암 _, 내 남자친구가 되어줄래?_ "

 

"아니."

 

제인은 리암의 어깨를 세게 치고 웃음을 터트린다. " _개새끼_."

 

그가 다시 몸을 숙여와서, 입술이 닿을 뻔 했다. "난, 그런 걸 원해. 네 손을 잡고 걷는 게, 같이 공동거실 소파에 몸을 붙이고 앉아서 스포츠 채널을 보는 동안 네가 불평하는 걸, 도서관에서 네가 공부하는 걸 구경하고, 그러다가 내가 널 방해하면, 넌 정말로 그러지도 않을 거면서 날 내쫓겠다고 말하는, 그런. 그런 일상이. 그리고 너랑 자고 싶어. 섹스가 아니라, 그냥 옆에서, 네 옆에서 같이 자고 싶어." 불안한 숨이 멈추었다. " _난,_ _그걸 다 원해. 제인_."

 

제인은 단 한번도 그런 적이 없었다. 아무도 그와 함께 있는것을 원하지 않았으니까. 하지만, 그는, 제인은 항상 원하고 있었다. 제인은, 제 삶의 모든 일부분에 리암을 끌어들이고 싶었다. 서로에게 소리를 지르고 싸우면서 화를 낼 지라도. 그리고 또한, 싸우지 않을때 행복을 느끼고, 따뜻하게 서로를 감싸오는 것도. _제인은 정말로, 그것을 원한다._

 

"그럼, 한 가지 조건이 있어." 제인이 말한다.

 

"응."

 

"방 좀 치워, 리암." 목소리가 제법 단호했다. "아니면, **_그럴 일 없어_**."

 

 

＃

 

 

"차라리 네가 보는 게 스포츠였을 때가 좋았던 것 같아." 제인이 불평했다.

 

리암은 손가락을 들어 입술에 갖다대고는 쉬이- 거렸다. "지금 용의 알을 품은 여자가 말하고 있다고. 내가 제일 좋아하는 캐릭터야."

 

그에게 왕좌의 게임에 대해 소개하는 것은 아주, 정말 좋지 않은 생각이었던 것 같다. 리암이 지난 3일 동안 한 일이라고는 복도 건너 편 방에 사는 남자에게서 전 시즌을 빌려와서 연속적으로 그것을 보는 일 밖에 없었으니까. 게다가 리암 뿐 아니라, 공동 거실을 채운 모든 사람들이, 몇 명은 바닥에서, 다른 몇 명은 소파에 널브러진 채로 전부 화면을 열심히 보고 있었다.

 

"아 씨발," 제인이 중얼거렸다.

 

"Babe." 리암은 제인을 품으로 끌어 당기고, 입술을 그의 이마에 묻었다. "사랑해, 알잖아. 하지만 더 이상 닥치지 않으면―"

 

제인이 고개를 들어 그를 바라보자, 리암의 시선은 며칠만에 처음으로 화면을 떠난다. "닥치지 않으면, 어쩔건데?"

 

리암은 눈을 가늘게 떴다. 그의 시선이 점점 희미해져간다. 이번에는 분명히 제인이 이긴 게 확실했다. 그리고, 그 다음에, 리암이 자리에서 일어나고, 사람들이 널브러진 바닥을 빠르게 헤치고 걸어갔다. 제인이 서둘러 그의 뒤를 쫓아가는데도, 리암은 제인을 못 본척 하며 뒤도 돌아보지 않고 방으로 향했다.

 

방으로 들어오고나서야, 리암은 제인을 그대로 문 쪽으로 밀고 목에 입을 맞춰온다. "한 에피소드만 보자고 좀," 그가 으르렁 거린다. "애초에 보라고 한 건 너잖아!"

 

"그래, 응, 하지만 나도―. 네가 그렇게까지 빠질 줄은 몰랐다고." 제인이 탄식하며 말했다. "그리고, 그게 _날 무시하라고 한 건 아니야!_ 네가 그걸 좋아할 것 같지도 않아서 그런건데!"

 

"난 널 위해서 본 거야!" 그가 제인의 셔츠를 밀어올리자, 제인이 팔을 들어올렸다. "지금 고작 이런 것 때문에 싸워야 돼?"

 

"난 이미 여섯번도 넘게 봤단말이야." 제인이 말했다. "지루해 뒤지는 줄 알았다고."

 

"그걸 보면서 동시에 너까지 신경 쓸 겨를이 어딨어?" 리암이 손을 뻗어 제인의 바지 버클을 풀었다. "젠장, 너 애정결핍이야. 알겠어?"

 

"애정결핍이라고 하지마." 제인이 짜증을 내면서 끼어들었다. "나 애정결핍 아니야."

 

"존나 애정결핍 맞아 씨발." 그의 입술이 쇄골에서 가슴으로 미끄러지듯 흘러내렸다.

 

"씨발, 좆 까던가." 제인은 리암이 멈추지 않기를 바라면서, 그의 머리칼을 움켜 쥐었다.

 

"책상에서?"

 

"응. 아, 이번에는 그때처럼 쓸어버리지 좀 마."

 

리암이 쉽게 그를 안아올리고, 제인은 그대로 그에게 매달리면서 그의 허리에 다리를 감았다. "그럼 어떡하라고?" 리암이 물었다. "지금 저걸 다 하나하나 치우라는건 아니지?" 그는 제인이 대답하기도 전에, 책상 위를 팔로 쓸어 빈 커피잔, 연필, 초콜릿, 공책을 포함한 모든 책상에 있는 것들을 바닥으로 떨어뜨렸다. "아 실수."

 

"어차피 네가 치워야 돼." 등이 책상에 닿기 전에, 제인이 말한다. 곧 그의 입을 리암이 막아왔다. "아니면 도와주던가,"

 

다시 입을 다물라는 듯 키스를 해오는 리암에, 아마 이 대화는 나중에 숨을 다 돌리고 나서야 계속될 것이다. 그리고 아마도, 그들은 섹스를 하기 위해 방을 어지럽히는 것 뿐만이 아니라 _다른 무언가_ 가 더 있을지도 모른다. 사실상 나중에 방을 치우는 사람은 제인이기 때문에.

 

리암은 다시 제인의 가슴께에 입술을 묻었다. "먼저 빨아줘도, 내가 치워야 해?"

 

잠시동안 고민하다가, 제인은 "아니," 하고 대답했다.

 

그는 웃으면서, 제인의 바지를 잡아 당기고 즉시 드로즈를 끌어내린다. 이미 책상위에 누운 이상, 제인은 리암의 손 안에 있는 것이나 다름없었다. 리암은 제인의 두 다리를 들어 제 어깨에 올렸다. 아마도, 제인이 다시 이 책상에 앉아서 공부를 하게 되는 일은 없을 것이다. 여기 앉을 때마다 이것 말고는 다른 것은 아무것도 생각할 수 없을 테니까.

 

"사랑해." 리암은 제인의 허벅지에 입술을 대고 중얼거렸다.

 

제인은 미소를 지으며, 손을 뻗어 리암의 머리칼을 잡는다. "집중이나 해."

 

 

 

fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *리암이 제인에게 초콜릿 줄 때 쓴 가사는 Secondhand Serenade - Fall For You의 가사
> 
>  
> 
> *최대한 원문의 느낌을 살리고 싶어서 전체적으로 의역이 많습니다.


End file.
